The shadow and the star
by LadyFolly
Summary: Adaptación. Únicamente la disciplina y el dominio de sí mismo han logrado apartar a Sesshomaru de lo que él percibe como su lado más oscuro, donde habitan los deseos que ha estado reprimiendo hasta que Rin vuelve a entraren su vida. Rin fue acogida por la anciana Kaede, que la educa en las más convencionales formas de la época.
1. Chapter 1

Decleimer: Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 1

Rin se despertó de repente en plena noche. Había estado soñando con cerezas. Su cuerpo sintió el sobresalto de la transición, una sacudida desagradable que la obligó a tragar aire, que estremeció sus músculos y le aceleró el corazón mientras miraba la oscuridad y trataba de recuperar el aliento, de entender las diferencias entre la realidad y los sueños.

¿Eran cerezas… y ciruelas? ¿Se trataba de un pastel? ¿De un postre? ¿De la receta de un refresco? No… ah… no, del Tocado. Cerró los ojos. Dejó que la mente soñolienta se deslizase ante la cuestión de si debían ser cerezas o ciruelas las que adornasen el tocado alto, terminado en punta, que podría comprarse a finales de semana cuando le pagaran por el encargo para la esposa del terrateniente.

Vagamente intuyó que el tocado era un tema mucho menos peligroso y más agradable en el que pensar que el que sabía que debería ocupar sus pensamientos: su oscura habitación en la cabaña que en vida perteneció a la anciana Kaede y los distintos rincones todavía más oscuros, y qué alteración podía haber sido la causa de su despertar de un sopor profundo y muy necesario.

El silencio de la noche era casi total, solo interrumpido por el tictac del reloj y la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana de su habitación y que esa noche le llevaba el aroma de los prados un poco más allá y no los olores normales a campo y tierra mojada. A ese verano anticipado lo llamaban tiempo de la sacerdotisa, y Rin lo notó en las mejillas. Las celebraciones del cumpleaños de la sacerdotisa Kagome hacían que por las noches la aldea estuviese más ruidosa que de costumbre, atraídos por las historias de la sacerdotisa Kagome a los forasteros extravagantes procedentes de todos los rincones de Japón que se veían por doquier, cubiertos con joyas y ropas vistosas.

Pero en esos momentos la noche estaba en silencio. Ante la ventana abierta distinguió apenas la silueta del bulto de seda rosa que había terminado de coser a las dos de la mañana. El Kimono debía entregarse antes de las ocho, con las costuras terminadas. La propia Rin debía estar vestida y en la puerta de atrás de señora Kai donde era aprendiz de artesana antes de esa hora, sobre las seis y media, con el trabajo en una cesta a fin de que una de las chicas del taller se lo probara para comprobar que no tenía defectos antes de entregarlo a la esposa del terrateniente.

Intentó recuperar aquel sueño tan preciado, pero tenía el cuerpo tenso y el corazón no cesaba de latir con fuerza. ¿Era aquello un ruido? No sabía con seguridad si lo que oía era un sonido real o el latido de su propio corazón. Así que, como era de esperar, los latidos cobraron aún más fuerza, y aquella idea difusa que llevaba un tiempo rondándole el pensamiento sin que lo reconociese se adueñó por completo de su mente: había alguien allí con ella en la pequeña habitación.

La sensación de miedo que experimentó Rin habría hecho resoplar a la anciana Kaede. La anciana Kaede tenía una actitud valerosa. Ella no se habría quedado acostada muerta de miedo con el corazón desbocado. Se habría puesto en pie de un salto y agarrado un bastón que habría dejado junto a la almohada, porque la anciana Kaede tenía el hábito de planear por adelantado emergencias de ese tipo, como encontrarse que una no estaba sola en su propia habitación en medio de la oscuridad.

Rin no estaba hecha de esa fibra además se había acostumbrado a que cuidaran de ella, que él cuidada de ella. Sabía que a ese respecto había sido una decepción para la anciana Kaede y ya puestos también para Sesshomaru-sama. Tenía un bastón, pero no se había acordado de colocarlo cerca del futón antes de acostarse, ya que estaba agotada y era la hija de unos aldeanos tontos.

Al estar desarmada, no le quedaba más que dar el siguiente paso lógico: convencerse a sí misma de que con toda seguridad no había nadie más en su habitación. Era evidente que no. Desde donde se encontraba la podía ver en casi su totalidad, y la sombra de la pared no era otra cosa que la sombra de un árbol fuera de la cabaña. Tenía una silla y una mesa donde trabajaba. Podía distinguir todas esas cosas, incluso en la oscuridad; su futón estaba arrimado a la pared de la pequeña habitación, así que, a no ser que el intruso estuviese colgado cual murciélago de la viga del techo que había sobre su cabeza, debía de estar sola.

Cerró los ojos. Los abrió de nuevo. ¿Se había movido la sombra? ¿No era un tanto nítida para ser la del árbol? ¿No tenía aquella mancha todavía más oscura la forma de los pies de un hombre?

Tonterías. El agotamiento le impedía ver con claridad. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y respiró profundamente.

Los abrió.

Fijó la mirada en la sombra del árbol y, a continuación, apartó las sábanas, se levantó apresurada y gritó:

— ¿Quién hay?

Aquella pregunta tan general obtuvo un silencio por toda respuesta. Allí de pie, descalza sobre la madera fría y rugosa del suelo, se sintió estúpida.

Trazó un círculo con el pie para comprobar la profunda sombra. Dio cuatro pasos hacia atrás y buscó a tientas el bastón. Con aquel utensilio en la mano, se sintió mucho más dueña de la situación. Movió el arma en dirección a la sombra y con la barra de madera tanteó el espacio de arriba abajo, y después la pasó por todos los rincones oscuros de la habitación.

En las sombras no había nada. Ningún intruso escondido. Nada sino espacio vacío.

El alivio hizo que relajase los músculos. Se llevó la mano al pecho, rezó una corta plegaria en agradecimiento y, antes de volver a la cama, comprobó que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave. La ventana abierta no ofrecía ningún peligro; era muy pequeña para que cupiera alguien y solo se podía acceder a ella desde el tejado empinado. Pero, pese a todo, dejó el bastón a mano, en el suelo.

Tras taparse con la remendada sábana hasta la nariz, volvió a sumirse en un placentero sueño en el que tuvo un destacado papel un pajarito, muy bonito y elegante, de un vivo color rojo que contrastaba con un negro muy oscuro y tan de acuerdo con los cánones de la moda del momento que a una la podían persuadir de que, para adornar un tocado, era mil veces preferible las plumas a las cerezas y las ciruelas.

El cumpleaños de la sacerdotisa hacía que todas las cosas y todo el mundo cobrasen un ritmo alocado. Apenas había amanecido cuando Rin llego a la casa de la señora Kai, donde era aprendiz de costurera, pero encontró a todas las muchachas del lugar trabajando a la luz de las velas. Daba la impresión de que la mayoría de ellas había pasado allí toda la noche, algo del todo probable. Ese año, las prisas anuales de la temporada de festejos se habían acelerado: ferias, teatros ambulantes, y todas las jóvenes bonitas y las damas con estilo inmersas en una auténtica marea de anhelos matrimoniales. Rin cerró los ojos cansados y parpadeó de nuevo mientras ella y la jefa de las criadas sacaban de la cesta el enorme bulto de tela. Estaba agotada; todas lo estaban, pero el nerviosismo y la ilusión eran contagiosos. ¡Quién pudiera llevar algo así, tan precioso! Cerró los ojos una vez más y se apartó del kimono, un poco mareada por el hambre y la agitación.

—Ve a buscar un bocadillo —le dijo la primera oficiala—. Apuesto a que no terminaste con esto antes de las dos de la mañana, ¿a qué no? Tómate un té si quieres, pero date prisa. Hay una cita a primera hora. Una de las delegaciones forasteros estará aquí a las ocho en punto y tienes que tener listas las sedas de colores.

— ¿Forasteros?

—eso creo.

Rin se apresuró a ir a la otra habitación, tragó deprisa una taza de té dulce junto con el bollo, y a continuación corrió y fue saludando al pasar a las aprendizas internas. Al llegar a la tercera habitación, se quitó la sencilla vestimenta azul marino, y echó a andar por el pasillo en su prenda interior.

Una de las aprendizas le salió al encuentro a medio camino.

—Han elegido el que está hecho a la medida —dijo la muchacha—. El de seda a verde oscura, en honor a la vestimenta que usaba la sacerdotisa cuando recién salió del pozo.

Rin soltó un pequeño grito de irritación.

— ¡Vaya! Pero yo… —Se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo tan vulgar como que no podía permitirse de ninguna forma el nuevo atuendo. Pero ese iba a ser el uniforme del salón durante el resto del festejo; le deducirían el coste obligatoriamente de su salario.

La pérdida de la anciana Kaede tras tomar la decisión de quedarse a vivir en la aldea en lugar de marcharse con el amo Sesshomaru le había puesto las cosas muy difíciles. Pero Rin no iba a ponerse a llorar, por supuesto que no, por mucho que tuviese que rebajarse. Lo que le pasaba era que había dormido muy poco, que su descanso no había sido completo y que se había despertado tarde y de mal humor. Así no debía ser su vida, Rin viviría con la anciana hasta que Sesshomaro-sama viniera por ella, pero Rin no se fue con él. Sentía más ganas de pegar patadas que de llorar, porque en vida la anciana Kaede había planeado el futuro con todo cuidado, ella dijo que el demonio, siendo protector de la joven Rin debería escoger un esposo adecuado para que cuidara de ella, pero su amo no quiso ejercer su papel, dijo que era asunto de mujeres. En cambio le dijo que podía seguirlo.

Si, le ofreció la oportunidad de ir con él, ¿pero que podría hacer ella por él?, Rin lo supo cuando miro a Jaken y vio esa mirada de lastima, sería un estorbo para su amo y salvador, no ella no podría vivir en paz siendo un peso muerto para él que era "el más legendario de los guerreros", así que decidió quedarse. Eso sucedió cuando tenía 17 años. Unos meses más tarde ante su inminente muerte la anciana Kaede había expresado sus últimas voluntades, le dejo su cabaña, y designo a un anciano pariente viudo a punto de cumplir los ochenta años la protección de la joven Rin, con la condición de que permitiese que Rin siguiese viviendo en el mismo lugar.

El viudo anciano había mostrado su conformidad en privado, y había llegado a decir que sería todo un honor que la joven dama fuese su protegida. Y, cuando todo parecía haberse resuelto a satisfacción de ambos, fue cuestión de muy mala suerte que él se hubiese metido en el camino de un árbol que caía sin dejar instrucciones sobre Rin.

Pero así eran las cosas, y así los hombres. Un sexo de lo más insensato, al fin y al cabo.

Las responsabilidades del anciano habían ido a parar entonces a una pariente lejana que no tenían intención de ocuparse de las necesidades de Rin. Rin era demasiado joven para ser un ama de llaves como es debido; no era lo adecuado. No, ni siquiera a pesar de que la prima Kaede, la hermana de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, hubiera criado a Rin en aquella cabaña. Aquel asunto había sido una temeridad: una niña sacada del arroyo que había paseado en compañía de un Youkai y situarla por encima de lo que era su posición natural. La prima dudaba mucho de que fuese lo apropiado, vaya si lo hacía. Pero, bueno, la prima Kaede siempre había sido un tanto peculiar —toda la familia lo sabía—, pese a que en una época estuvo prometida con un buen partido. En vez de seguir con él, se había a estar pendiente de los aldeanos.

Tampoco veía la prima ninguna manera de encontrarle ella misma un esposo a Rin, por muy buena que fuese para coser o para confeccionar elegantes prendas. La prima lo sentía mucho, de verdad que lo sentía, pero no sabía nada de la Rin, excepto que su madre fabricaba guirnaldas de flores, ¿y de qué serviría escribir algo así como referencia para un esposo?

Y, como Rin había descubierto muy pronto, era cierto que solo había dos tipos de vida en los que una joven bien educada y dudoso origen podía escoger, y hacer vestimentas para otros era el único que se podía nombrar.

Rin tomó aire con fuerza.

—Bueno, pues vamos a parecer todas auténticas habitantes de los bosques oscuros, ¿no? —Le dijo a la aprendiza—. ¿Está listo el mío?

La muchacha asintió.

—Fíjate en cómo queda de abultada por detrás —dijo mientras trataba de aplastar el enorme bulto que se le formaba tras las caderas—. Lo que parezco es un pajarraco verde.

—Vamos, no es para tanto, señorita Rin. El verde le va muy bien a sus ojos. Hace que destaque su color. Ahí, sobre la mesa, está la cinta que tiene que llevar en el pelo.

Rin se aproximó y cogió el adorno; probó a colocárselo de distintas formas sobre el cabello color caoba oscuro hasta quedar completamente satisfecha con el efecto. El verde oscuro de la cinta casi no destacaba entre el intenso color de su cabello, así que se lo colocó con una inclinación que le daba un aire desenfadado. La anciana Kaede, tras una ojeada, habría dicho que el efecto resultaba demasiado coqueto. Además, habría aprovechado la circunstancia para mencionar que en cierta ocasión había roto su compromiso con un buen partido, acción esta de lo más imprudente, tenía que reconocer; pero las jóvenes de diecisiete años cometen imprudencias a menudo. (En ese momento de la historia siempre le dirigía a Rin una mirada preñada de significado, tanto si a la sazón Rin tenía doce años, como si tenía veinte.) La propia Kaede tendía a ser mesurada y comedida en lo que al aspecto se refiere.

Pero la anciana Kaede había fallecido y, por mucho que Rin la honrase en su memoria, esos gustos tan sencillos no se adecuaban a lo que se esperaba de una joven en el taller de la señora Kai. Tenía que resignarse con la vestimenta verde, y olvidarse del delicado y elegante tocado con el que Rin había soñado.

La señora Kai entró con celeridad en el taller donde se cortaban los atuendos, le echó una breve ojeada sin decir palabra e hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento.

—Muy bien. El adorno del cabello cuenta con mi aprobación, bien colocado. Si no le importa, ayude a las demás a ponérselo con la misma gracia. Habrá damas importantes entre los visitantes de hoy. Usted tendrá que echar una mano si la necesito.

—Por supuesto, señora —dijo Rin y, tras un titubeo, se obligó a sí misma a añadir—: ¿Podría hablar con usted en privado, señora, si dispone de unos minutos?

La señora Kai le dirigió una mirada llena de agudeza.

—Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para hablar en privado con usted. ¿Se trata del nuevo atuendo?

—Vivo sola, señora. En este momento, es… —Era horrible verse forzada a hablar así—. Mis circunstancias son muy difíciles en la actualidad, señora.

—Naturalmente, el coste puede deducirse de su salario.

Rin mantuvo la vista baja.

—Me es imposible vivir con lo que queda, señora.

La señora Kai permaneció unos instantes en silencio.

—Su obligación es vestir de acuerdo con el puesto que ocupa. Tiene que entender que no puedo consentir lo contrario. Se le explicaron con total claridad las condiciones cuando vino a trabajar con nosotros. Sería un precedente que no puedo permitirme sentar.

—No, señora —dijo Rin con un hilo de voz.

Se produjo de nuevo otro silencio, casi insoportable.

—Veré lo que se puede hacer —dijo por fin la señora Kai.

Una sensación de alivio se apoderó de Rin.

—Gracias, señora. Se lo agradezco.

E hizo una leve reverencia mientras la señora Kai se marchaba.

Entonces Rin se enteró quienes visitarían su aldea y más específicamente el taller de la señora Kai.

 _Lady Inouye de Japón. Y un acompañante._

Rin se quedó pensando en los visitantes. Se encontraba en su elemento. La anciana Kaede había puesto todo su empeño en la misión de educar a Rin para que observase modales adecuados, educación que no pensó que llegara a necesitar antes de encontrar a su amo Sesshomaru-sama. El halo de notoriedad que todavía rodeaba a la anciana Kaede desde la época la sacerdotisa Kikyo le aseguro a Rin ser reconocida también además de que algunas personas la conocían como la protegida de Sesshomaru-sama, lo que ya puestos le reportaba más desprecio que afectos entre los aldeanos.

Rin se dirigió a elegir las telas. Otras jóvenes aprendices hacían lo mismo, preparándose para recibir a los visitantes. Justo en el momento en que terminaba de colocar el último rollo de tela de seda a rayas sobre la pila, entró un muchacho al taller en compañía de su alteza serenísima de Japón.

La señora Kai, se apresuró a hacer una reverencia ante las cuatro delicadas damas, que se quedaron al lado de la puerta cual asustados cervatillos. Mantenían la mirada clavada en las puntas de sus zapatos y las manos apoyadas en las faldas. La raya que dividía sus cabellos negros como el azabache era una línea perfecta, de un blanco níveo como sus rostros de porcelana. La señora Kai les dio la bienvenida y les rogó que la acompañasen.

Empezó a alejarse. Tras apenas tres pasos, estaba claro que ninguna de las damas la seguía. Continuaban en silencio, sin moverse, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

La señora Kai miró al lacayo y, al tiempo que enarcaba las cejas, preguntó formando las palabras con los labios: ¿Lady Inouye? El hombre respondió encogiendo los hombros de forma casi imperceptible. A Kai no le quedó más remedio que recurrir a la solución extrema de decir en voz alta.

—Lady Inouye, ¿me permite tener el inmenso honor, excelencia?

Nadie respondió. Una de las dos damas japonesas que quedaban medio ocultas por las otras dos hizo un leve ademán hacia la figura delante de ella. La señora Kai dio un paso en dirección a la dama.

— ¿Su excelencia?

La joven se llevó la mano a los labios y sonrió, para después soltar una tímida risilla. Con una preciosa voz de niña dijo algo entre susurros. Se inclinó ligeramente, señaló la puerta a sus espaldas e hizo una nueva inclinación.

—No lo creo —dijo la señora Kai al ver la dama que faltaba entrando a paso decidido.

-Lady Inouye- se anunció a sí misma la hermosa mujer, alta con cabellos lijeramente dorados casi blancos, ojos dorados y un rostro tan perfectamente inespresivo que parecía un grabado.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto la señora y recelosa. Rin negó, estaba claro que era una Youkai, por alguna razón los aldeanos asumían que ella los conocía a todos.

La Youkai solo le dirigió una mirada a los presentes y aguardo en silencio.

Las cuatro damas hicieron una reverencia a la vez

Se produjo otro silencio.

—Señorita Rin —dijo la señora Kai de repente—, encárguese usted.

Cogió a Rin del brazo y la empujó hacia delante, presentándola como si de un regalo se tratase, y luego se retiró haciendo reverencias hasta alejarse del grupo.

Rin respiró hondo. No tenía idea de quiénes eran la princesa ni la emperatriz consorte, pero intuía que se trataba de las dos que estaban delante, las que, en lugar de hacer una reverencia, apenas habían realizado un gesto de asentimiento. Con un amplio gesto del brazo, trató de llevarlas a todas hacia los asientos dispuestos junto al mostrador de mayor tamaño.

Como un pequeño grupo de palomas obedientes, se dirigieron a pasitos hacia las sillas. Dos tomaron asiento, y las otras dos se hincaron con gracia de rodillas en el suelo y mantuvieron la mirada baja.

Bueno, estaba claro que las dos de las butacas pertenecían a la realeza, y las otras dos eran algún tipo de damas de compañía. Rin ofrecio las sedas a todas pero una a una declinaron.

La negativa fue firme. Rin hizo una nueva reverencia y se acercó a Inouye. Esta aun sin expresión en su hermoso rostro muy parecido al de la madre de su amo incluida la luna en su frente y las líneas de su rostro, asintió hacia una seda de color rosa muy delicado.

Todas las damas soltaron una risilla. La de más edad tenía los dientes ennegrecidos, lo que hacía que su boca pareciese un espacio vacío al abrirla, efecto extraño y desconcertante a la vez.

Al notar el cambio entre las damas Rin se dio vuelta y se encontró con el rostro del acompañante, un rostro que conocía muy bien, el de su amo y señor.

-Amo Sesshomaru-

N/A: Espero hayan disfrutado. En el futuro la clasificación cambiara, pues habrá escenas lemons.


	2. Chapter 2

Decleimer: Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 2

Rin se había quedado mirándolo.

Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, pero no antes de que Sesshomaru le dirigiese una mirada directa, y de que por un instante sus miradas se cruzasen: la de ella paralizada, la de él dorada, ardiente y maravillosa, absolutamente deslumbrante en aquel rostro masculino de una perfección sin tacha, inhumana… perfecto… perfecto, con una perfección más allá de la meramente artística de un rostro dibujado por un artista, más allá de todo, solo alcanzable en sueños.

Fue un momento de lo más extraño. Miró a Rin como si la hubiese visto el día anterior. Pero habían pasado 4 años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Desde que tenía 18 años.

La mirada se apartó de ella. Inouye se le acercaba, hablándole con voz tranquila y familiar. Los labios del hombre se curvaron ligeramente, sin llegar a dibujar por completo una sonrisa ante Inouye, pero de repente Rin pensó: «La quiere».

Claro. Formaban una pareja que casi tentaba al destino, de tan bien que encajaban. Ella de una belleza perfecta y dorada y un dios radiante que brillaba como la luna. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Ah, bien.

—Rin- se dirigió a ella sin mirarla Rin era consiente que ese era todo un reconocimiento.

La señora Kai se apresuró a reverenciar y adular a los Youkai. Inouye solo se limitó a confirmar que había hecho su elección mientras Sesshomaru se volvía para salir del taller.

Rin bajó la vista e hizo como si se ocupase de las sedas. Cuando miró por debajo de las pestañas, vio que él no había salido sino que estaba contemplándola.

No era capaz de comprender lo que aquel rostro mostraba. En el momento en que lo descubrió mirándola, él se dio la vuelta, y Rin no pudo decidir si aquel interés era solo producto de su imaginación esperanzada. No era que quisiese que él mostrase interés (ella lo conocía suficiente para no esperar eso). No era más que una fantasía por su parte. La belleza de su amo era tan impresionante… Un auténtico regalo para la vista que no podía sino admirar.

Pero… era curioso. Recordó de repente la sensación de no estar sola en su habitación y en cierta forma, aquella presencia le parecía similar a la de su amo. Familiar. Y, sin embargo, no podía ser; la forma de moverse de su amo era algo único, con aquella gracia controlada y concentrada que exhibía, enfundado en su atuendo usual. Sus anchas espaldas, su alta figura, aquellas impresionantes pestañas plateadas y los ojos color dorado ya habían quedado grabados de forma indeleble en la memoria de Rin. No podía ser, si su amo hubiese entrado en su cabaña ella no lo habría notado a menos que el quisiera. Lo único que se le ocurría era que tal vez, en alguna ocasión, hubiese soñado con un héroe resplandeciente, y mente confundida quería pensar que era su amo que venía por ella.

Estaba tan absorta en contemplarlo con disimulo que pegó un respingo cuando el lacayo le murmuró algo al oído. Bajó la mirada y vio en la mano un pergamino sellada con la figura de un lobo.

—Para Rin. —Y el criado se la entregó.

Todos la miraron excepto la señora Kai, que continuó hablando sin pausa. Rin sintió que el rubor le inundaba las mejillas. Tomó el pergamino de manos del criado y la escondió a sus espaldas, desesperada al no tener donde esconderlo.

La voz de la señora Kai no se detenía, pero, de súbito, levantó la vista y miró directamente hacia Rin durante unos instantes. Rin dejó caer rollo al suelo y la cubrió con sus ropas. Tragó saliva, bajó la mirada y con manos torpes se ocupó de la seda.

No necesitaba abrir la misiva. Carecía de importancia la identidad del dueño del sello: una nota de esas características solo podía significar una cosa, y tener un único fin.

Eso era lo que la señora Kai había tenido en mente cuando dijo aquello de «veré lo que se puede hacer». Rin se sintió horrorizada y humillada, furiosa con la señora Kai, y a continuación llena de disgusto al pensar que quizá era eso lo que su jefa había pensado que le estaba pidiendo. Muchas de las jóvenes empleadas salían con hombres… pero no… Aquella no era forma de hacer las cosas, delante del resto de las chicas y de su señor.

La habían etiquetado en público, su posición había quedado al descubierto. La habían vendido por el precio del uniforme de seda verde y una cinta.

A su alrededor el trabajo seguía su curso. Cuando reunió fuerzas suficientes para levantar la vista, las damas ocupaban la misma posición. En medio de todo, el señor Sesshomaru seguía mirando al exterior como si se dispusiera a salir. Él también habría visto la carta, estaba segura. Todos la habían visto, pero por supuesto nadie prestaba atención a los asuntos de una mujer aprendiz de modista.

Las damas se levantaron para marcharse. Rin no tuvo elección; se vio obligada a apartarse del lugar en el que había tirado la carta con tanto ímpetu para despedirse. El señor Sesshomaru había empezado a caminar hacia el exterior. Antes de que Rin pudiese coger la carta de forma discreta, Inouye la llamó por su nombre, porque había decidido escoger otra seda. Rin acababa de presentarle una de color violeta, cuando el Youkai regresó.

—Ven y dinos, Sesshomaru. —Inouye se colocó la seda alrededor del cuello y adoptó una actitud coqueta—. ¿Cómo ve esto tu fantasía masculina?

Para cruzar la estancia él tuvo que pasar por donde se encontraba la carta, pero no miró hacia ella ni hacia Rin.

Más, justo en aquel momento, Inouye descubrió la misiva y se la señaló sin aparente intensión.

—Me parece que a la señorita Rin se le ha caído su nota. —Al parecer con inocencia—. ¿Por qué no se la recoges?

Por supuesto él no lo hizo. Llena de horror, Rin aceptó el rollo de mano de Jaken, al tiempo que este murmuraba su indignación. El sello había estado visible en el lugar donde había caído la carta.

No fue capaz ni de darle las gracias. Le era imposible levantar la mirada. Cuando Inouye reclamó alegremente que el volviese a prestar atención a ella Rin deseó estar muerta y a salvo de la humillación, escondida bajo una lápida sin nombre en un recóndito cementerio a millas de distancia.

Escuchó con atención el monologo de Inouye y descubrió que su expresión estoica inicial escondía una actitud muy parecida a la de la madre de Sesshomaru, con sus falsas emociones y sus expresiones teatrales. Sin embargo era obvio que se conocían entre ellos igual de bien que los miembros de cualquier familia y al observar como su amo soportaba aquel despliegue entendió.

«Están enamorados —pensó Rin—. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iban a estarlo?»

Justo cuando pensó que se marchaban Inouye se demoró un instante, poso su mirada en Rin y dijo:

—Yo siempre he dicho que los humanos son bueno haciendo sedas.

Rin hizo un gesto de asentimiento y esbozó una sonrisa forzada, desconcertada sin entender como tomarse esas palabras, supuso que Inouye creería que eso era un halago. Sesshomaru salió sin dirigir otra palabra a Rin, pero ella no se extrañó en lo más mínimo.

Rin agarró el rollo y salió disparada hacia el desierto pasillo de los dormitorios antes de detenerse, jadeante, y rasgarlo hasta abrirlo.

 _Mí querida Rin:_

 _El pasado martes la admiré desde lejos, mientras se ocupaba junto a la señora Kai de hacer los ajustes a los trajes de las damas. Pero soy de la opinión de que alguien como usted debería contar con un bonito atuendo propio, y me sentiría muy honrado de poder proporcionárselo personalmente, por medio de un Kimono a tono con su persona. Quedo devotamente a sus órdenes._

 _Kinomoto_

Rin apretó la nota entre los puños. Por aquello no pasaba; no permitiría que la insultasen así… «La admiré desde lejos». ¡Semejante indecencia! Ni siquiera sabía quién podía ser el tal «Kinomoto», y por supuesto no sentía el más mínimo deseo de que se lo presentasen. Qué cosa más horrible y más vulgar que se la comiesen con los ojos como si de una… una mujer innombrable.

Debería haberse ido con su señor. La anciana Kaede y la sacerdotisa Kagome opinaban que su lugar era en una aldea donde tuviera perspectivas matrimoniales. Pero seguro que al lado de su señor no se vería obligada a soportar algo así.

¡Admirada desde lejos, sí hombre! ¡Menuda desfachatez! tiró los pedazos de papel por una ventana abierta. Ya en el cuarto de atrás, se arrancó la cinta del pelo y casi se disloca un brazo con la prisa despojarse del odioso kimono.

Cubierta ya con las vestimentas propias, se dirigió con paso firme al salón a plantarle cara a la señora Kai, aquella descarada falsa y repugnante, y a arrasar con todo a su paso.

Camino hasta su cabaña. Aunque en un principio había creído que podría seguir con su vida normal tras la muerte de la anciana Kaede, le había tomado poco tiempo descubrir que para una huérfana de dudoso origen que además era la "protegida" de un Youkai era muy difícil sobrevivir sola. Necesitaría encontrar otra ocupación pronto porque se negaba a ser una carga para la sacerdotisa Kagome que le había ofrecido un lugar junto a su familia.

Aquella situación no iba a durar mucho, por supuesto que no. Rin iría a visitar a la sacerdotisa y ella le proporcionaría el respaldo y la respetabilidad necesaria para no ser una simple huérfana.

Como era temprano camino disfrutando de los olores y sonidos de la aldea, escuchando retazos de conversaciones en voz baja, sobre noticias que traían los forasteros, noticias de guerras, saqueos y violencia. Ella sabía de primera mano los que resultaba de todo aquello… Muerte y soledad.

Pero no en su aldea. Aquí no, aquí estamos en paz pensó mientras continuaba su camino.

Cuando pasó ante la posada de la aldea, se detuvo para desearle buenas noches al dueño. Pero no estaba así que encargó al joven hijo (un joven de su edad) que allí se encontraba que le transmitiese sus saludos, y el inclino en gesto de respeto y le aseguró que así lo haría.

Continuó su camino hasta que se topó con la esposa del terrateniente.

—Vaya, ¿y esto qué es? —Miró a Rin con sus ojos saltones de color azul pálido, que mostraban el mismo movimiento lento y mecánico que los de una muñeca—. Ha salido temprano, señorita.

La señora Tositivo siempre trataba a Rin con deferencia, pero tenía una forma de mirarla de reojo cuando bajaba la vista que resultaba de lo más desagradable.

—Sí —contestó Rin—, un poco temprano.

Hizo una reverencia y luego sigui caminando.

— ¿Se ha olvidado la cesta —preguntó la Tositivo—, la cesta con las bonitas sedas?

Rin se detuvo y giró la cabeza.

—Buenas noches.

— ¿No hay cesta? —La voz de la patrona adquirió un tono agudo—. No la habrán despedido, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, señora Tositivo. Le deseo buenas noches.

Y, tras repetir el saludo, se apresuró seguida del tembloroso murmullo de la patrona. Aquello no podía funcionar. La señora Tositivo sabía todo de todos, pronto todos hablarían de Rin la que no sirve para nada, Rin la que no se casara, la que pasea con los demonios, la que no tiene a nadie. Rin se recogió la falda y se mordió los labios. Al llegar su cabaña, abrió con llave la puerta de su habitación, entró y cerró tras de sí.

Era su único hogar, que pasaría cuando los aldeanos empezaran a inquietarse por su falta de recursos propios. Antes la anciana Kaede había sido su respaldo, pero ahora no tenía a nadie y no se humillaría dejando que la sacerdotisa Kagome la mantuviera. Tendría que buscar un esposo. Por lo pronto quería dormir y olvidarlo todo.

Al cerrar los ojos, pensó en Inouye y en la madre de Sesshomaru, y en cómo siempre tendrían alhajas que ponerse para resaltar el color de la piel y en los palacios con sirvientes en los que vivían. Tras flotar entre imágenes vagas y fantásticas, en un torbellino de sedas y voces, despertó con un sobresalto y se encontró con la estancia sumida en la oscuridad. Por un momento, se adueñó de ella la confusión, ya que tenía la impresión de haber dormido apenas unos minutos, no de que hubiesen transcurrido horas.

El corazón le latía de nuevo con fuerza y resonaba en sus oídos en medio del silencio circundante..

Los ojos se le cerraron aunque intentó mantenerlos abiertos. De algún lugar le llegó la sonrisa de Inouye, fría y bella, mientras posaba la mirada en Rin. La anciana Kaede la urgía a despertar. _Despierta,_ _despierta,_ _despierta_ , pero era incapaz de abrir los ojos. Se sentía tan cansada… Tendría que dormir en la calle, pero no importaba. Se inclinó para tomar el bastón… y la mano de un hombre se interpuso. Estaba allí, allí de verdad, en su propia habitación. Tenía que despertarse… tenía que hacerlo… tenía que hacerlo…

En el sueño, él la agarró de la muñeca, la atrajo hacia sí y la ciñó contra el pecho. No sintió miedo. No lo veía, pues no podía entreabrir los pesados párpados. Pero se sentía tan segura, rodeada por sus brazos, tan segura y cómoda… Completamente a salvo.


	3. Chapter 3

Decleimer: Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 3.

Deberías estar casada—dijo a Rin la sacerdotisa Kagome. Que si bien venia de otro tiempo, entendía que en aquella época era lo correcto a la avanzada edad de 22 que tenía Rin.

Desgraciadamente, la mujer de más edad no se extendió en explicaciones de cómo alcanzar aquel objetivo deseado, sino que continuó sentada.

—No me agrada que vivas sola —continuó mientras unía con delicadeza los—. Piensa en los peligros si fuéramos atacados.

—Eso no pasara —dijo Rin tensa—Además ya sobreviví una vez.

-Qué hay de los hijos, ¿no quieres tener hijos?

Rin guardo silencio, por supuesto que quería, pero por el momento le preocupaba más alimentarse.

—Puede que acepte una proposición si recibo una- La sacerdotisa no contestó, siguió asintiendo con la misma lentitud.

—Me llena de tristeza —dijo de repente— imaginarte sola en esa cabaña. Me gustaría que lo meditases, Rin. Puede que a la anciana Kaede no le hubiese gustado, ¿no crees?

Aquella referencia, hecha con tono de tierno reproche, hirió a Rin en lo más profundo. No había duda de que a la anciana Kaede la idea no le habría gustado en absoluto. Rin inclinó la cabeza y, presa de la desesperación, dijo:

—Por lo pronto deseo ser útil en la aldea.

—Eso es muy poco probable que encuentres otra ocupación—respondió Kagome sus gestos de asentimiento cobraron más énfasis—. De lo más improbable. ¿Te importaría servir el té?

Rin se levantó, consciente del honor que aquella petición entrañaba. Mientras comían bebían te aparecieron Sango y su marido. Ambos saludaron a Rin y le aseguraron que se interesaban por su bienestar.

Fue como un regreso a los viejos tiempos.

La conversación entonces se desvió a la visita de Sesshomaru y su acompañante y lo mucho que estos incomodaban a Inuyasha. Luego de un par de bromas a costa de este Rin se despidió pensando en lo que se decía que no debía pensar.

Rin se pasó el resto del día sentada en la antesala de la casamentera de la aldea, desde el momento en que aquella supo que Rin no tenía familia y que sus orígenes dudosos no se podían rastrear supo que era un caso imposible. Los matrimonios respetables se celebraban entre personas en igualdad de condiciones, quiso que Rin lo entendiese bien. Sin tan siquiera ancestros honorables conocidos… La señora Donjun dio golpecitos con su pluma en el lateral del tintero y adoptó un aire grave.

Rin le habló de sus amistades con la sacerdotisa Kagome.

—La sacerdotisa Kagome- repitió en toco reflexivo- ¿Son parientes? —dijo la señora Donjun, lo que la desanimó todavía más

—No —dijo Rin ocultando la desesperación—. Pero han sido mis amigos desde que era una niña

—Vaya. ¿Y usted no es pariente suya?

Rin bajó la mirada.

—No, señora —dijo entre murmullos.

—Ah. Pensé que quizá un parentesco ancestral sería la explicación de su cercanía.

—No, señora —repitió Rin, y guardó silencio.

— ¿Cuáles son sus orígenes, entonces? En un caso como el suyo, sin familia y a su edad-

—No lo sé, señora —dijo Rin.

— ¿De verdad que no? —La Donjun enarcó las finas cejas y la miró con aire de auténtica sorpresa—. No estará mal de la cabeza.

—Se quienes fueron mis padres, pero se fueron antes de enseñarme sobre nuestro pasado, señora—respondió Rin sin inmutarse.

— ¿Puede darme más detalles, señorita Rin? ¿Cuándo y cómo llegó esta aldea?

Rin empezó a encontrar un tanto irrespirable el aire del pequeño salón.

—Me temo que no esté muy segura de eso.

—Parece usted saber más de la vida de la sacerdotisa que de la suya propia.

—Mis padres fueron asesinados por villanos cuando era una niña, y un tiempo después llegue a esta aldea y viví con la anciana Kaede hasta su muerte.

— ¿Y llego andando sola?

Rin, llena de impotencia, guardó silencio.

La otra mujer dio síntomas de impacientarse.

—No puedo decir que sus orígenes sean muy prometedores, señorita Rin. Puede que fuese mejor que le buscásemos una ocupación… que no exija unos requisitos tan estrictos. ¿Ha pensado en el comercio?

Rin extendió las manos.

—Preferiría no dedicarme al comercio, señora, si es usted tan amable.

—Vamos, no sea tan delicada. ¿No creerá que su educación la coloca en un plano superior?

—Preferiría algo más respetable que un comercio, señora —insistió Rin con terquedad—. Lo que de verdad quiero es casarme.

—En tal caso, tendrá que ser paciente.

—Sí, señora.

La señora Donjun se puso a tomar notas.

—Si he entendido bien usted es la protegida de ese Joukai blanco tan aterrador-

Rin guardo silencio.

La mujer cerró el cuaderno y depositó la pluma sobre la mesa—. Es usted un verdadero caso, señorita Rin. Resulta de lo más extraño que una joven sensata busque algo por encima de su categoría-.

Rin, tenía dolor de cabeza. Salió del lugar sumida en la depresión. Tendría que buscar la forma de encontrar a un esposo por si sola.

Ya había oscurecido cuando se acercaba a su hogar. El dueño de la posada se encontraba a la vista.

—Llega pronto de nuevo, señorita. Me he enterado de que ayer también pasó temprano por aquí.

— ¿Cómo está usted, señor Yamasaki? ¿Le han dejado todo en orden?

—Claro que sí, señorita. Faltaría más.

Esa parte de la conversación era un ritual para ellos. Rin se interesó por su esposa e hijos y por lo que había cenado, y se ofreció a pasarle la receta de la anciana Kaede para preparar la lengua de buey.

—Le agradezco su amabilidad, señorita. entre conmigo si puede, y la anotaré, si es que no tiene prisa.

Rin lo siguió al interios del salón hasta donde era decoroso acompañarlo estando ella sola, se econtro con la presencia del hijo del señor que parecio de repente cohibido cuando su padre que quejo del sabor del te.

Leda dejó a un lado el cuaderno.

—Permítame que le haga yo el té, señor. Tengo bastante práctica.

— ¡Vaya! Es muy amable de su parte, señorita. —El señor Yamasaki se acarició el bigote y sonrió—. Le estaré muy agradecido, se lo aseguro. No hay nada como el toque de una dama.

Leda cruzó la desnuda estancia y se ocupó del hervidor y el fuego. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que los hombres intercambiaban miradas que no supo comprender.

—Sinji deja eso y ven a sentarte—gritó con fuerza el señor a su hijo que estaba muy ocupado al parecer abriendo y cerrando una puerta. Qué tipo más tímido. —El señor dirigió una sonrisilla a Rin—. Usted le gusta, señorita. Pregunta todos los días por usted. Casi no podía contenerse cuando usted le habló anoche. —

Rin se esforzó en continuar con su tarea sin demostrar que se había conmocionado pero dentro de ella la esperanza empezó a agitarse.

Mientras bebían su te en un ambiente amigable se oyó un murmullo creciente en la aldea, el señor Tokin, consejero del terrateniente se acercó a la posada con su aire imperioso levando las ultimas noticias.

Ha habido un robo en otra aldea, al parecer una espada maldita que se encontraba al cuidado de unos monjes. Una espada temida por el poder que tenía sobre el corazón de los hombres, rumoreaba que la habían traído a su aldea. Se decía que la había robado un Youkai


	4. Chapter 4

Decleimer: Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 4

— ¡La espada maldita esta en nuestra aldea!

La señora Tositivo tenía el rostro arrebolado por el entusiasmo cuando salió al encuentro de Rin en la oscuridad.

—Nadie dice nada pero yo lo sé. —

Rin había escuchado lo del robo, pero creía que sus propios asuntos eran más importantes en ese momento.

—Qué interesante —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo para que la señora Tositivo la dejase pasar sin más. —. Buenas noches, señora.

Una mano rápida le asió el vestido para detenerla.

—En esta aldea nadie vive de la caridad.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted —fue la respuesta de Rin—.

La señora Tositivo soltó una risilla sin la más mínima muestra de embarazo.

—Quería recordárselo, señorita.

En su habitación Miró por la ventana hacia la húmeda oscuridad circundante, parecía tirar de ella, como si tratase de arrastrarla hacia el interior de sus fauces abiertas para devorarla.

No se atrevía a pensar en cuánto iba a durar aquella comedia. De los cuatro atuendos que poseía, había decidido que solo eran absolutamente necesarios dos. Quería conservar el mejor en caso de una boda apresurada.

Entre tantos problemas e incertidumbre, el único refugio seguro le parecía la posada de la aldea, pese a que su ambiente fuese un tanto más masculino que aquel al que ella estaba acostumbrada. El señor Yamasaki parecía aceptar la presencia constante de Rin con suficiente alegría, y su hijo Sinji en particular se mostraba de lo más agradable y atento, aunque Rin tenía algo de miedo a que se creyese que estaba tratando de atraer su atención.

Daba la impresión de que ella le gustaba. La anciana Kaede se habría quedado horrorizada. Un posadero después de todo. No era precisamente lo que podría denominarse un partido deseable, pero el hombre era muy afable. En realidad, Rin pensaba que tal vez la idea no estuviese tan mal. El joven  
Sinji compartía casa con su familia, y Rin estaba bastante dispuesta a adaptarse a la situación, en caso de que él pensase que contaba con los medios suficientes para mantener a una esposa. Las otras hijas del posadero aún podrían casarse con lo que solo quedarían ellos y el amable señor Jamasaki, pensó juiciosamente.

Pensó por un momento en el asunto de la espada maldita, según se decía podía controlar el corazón de los hombre, haciéndolos marchar a la guerra según el deseo del amo de la espada, pero dudaba que el joven Sinji se viera provocado a tales cosas. Aun así, amenazaba con convertirse en un desastre de dimensiones incalculables.

No eran más que exageraciones.

Pese al cansancio que sentía, no era capaz de dormir. Antes de irse a la cama, ordenó las cosas un poco y, entre jadeos, empujó la mesa hasta el centro de la habitación y, a continuación, al reorganizar las cosas, se vio obligada a mover la cama, y decidió que podía aprovechar y fregar el suelo a la vez, así que empujó hasta situarlo debajo de la ventana, se despojó de su ropa, y se puso manos a la obra en ropa interior. Cuando las cosas estuvieron todo lo limpias y relucientes que podía conseguir con un trapo y el extracto de jasmin, dejó la cama junto a la ventana, ya que le pareció que allí hacía más fresco, apagó de un soplo la vela para ahorrar cera.

Tendida en la cama, siguió despierta pensando, con la mirada perdida, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas en torno a ideas de espadas, dinero y matrimonios. Todo ello quedó en su interior, y dio paso a un sopor ligero e inquieto en el que no hubo sueños. Cuando algo le dio en una pierna, se sentó en la cama al instante, completamente despierta y con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en la garganta.

Era tal su conmoción que el latido de la sangre le impedía oír nada. La estancia estaba sumida en la oscuridad; no había tan siquiera un rayo de luna ni el reflejo de una nube que proyectase una sombra o diese consistencia a algo. Allá fuera, un gato maullaba y daba bufidos. Rin se llevó la mano al cuello y respiró profundamente. Claro, un gato había entrado por la ventana. Lo que le había rozado era algo pesado, con demasiada fuerza para tratarse de un bicho, pensó, al tiempo que se estremecía al venirle a la memoria una antigua historia de ratas del tamaño de gatos.

— ¡Fuera! —Susurró mientras sacudía la ropa de la cama—. ¿Estás aquí todavía, bestia horrible? ¡Fuera ahora mismo, minino!

Se levantó y tropezó con la mesa, que había cambiado de lugar. Con un grito de dolor se agarró el dedo del pie en el que se había dado el golpe, y se cayó de espaldas sobre la cama…

Y sobre un bulto de gran tamaño con vida y movimiento propios.

Fue tal la impresión que no pudo ni gritar, y de repente aquello ya no estaba allí, aquella cosa… aquella persona… Era un hombre… en su habitación. El terror la impulsó a alejarse de un salto de la cama. No veía nada… el bastón… un hombre… en su habitación… que alguien la ayudase… Intentó dar un grito, pero descubrió que tenía la garganta cerrada y que la dominaba el pánico. De espaldas, retrocedió hacia la puerta, chocó de nuevo con la mesa y la volcó junto con un pesado jarrón que estaba encima. Sonó un golpe y, a la vez, otro sonido: un extraño gruñido sordo.

Se quedó helada y escuchó.

Con suavidad, algo arañó el suelo, y de súbito el ruido hizo que todo pareciese real y aún más espantoso. Había alguien allí, no era un sueño; le había tirado el jarrón encima y él estaba apartándolo a empujones. Volvió a oír el sonido de la madera arañada, leve pero innegable. Lágrimas de miedo empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

— ¡No me toque! —gritó con una voz que sonó de lo más temblorosa—. ¡Tengo el bastón en la mano!

Él no respondió. Una quietud horrible y densa pareció descender sobre la estancia. Si el hombre hizo algún movimiento, lo realizó en el más absoluto de los silencios. Rin pensó que tenía cerrada la vía de escape, ya que el hombre estaba entre ella y la puerta; paralizada, ahogó en unos gritillos los sollozos que amenazaban con escapársele de la garganta.

—Váyase —dijo con aquella voz quebrada e irreconocible—. No haré ningún alboroto.

El silencio se prolongó. Rin tragó saliva, y después le pareció oírlo —muy, muy suavemente—, oyó un susurro, como si tomase aliento. Estaba segura de que todavía se encontraba allí, junto a la puerta: si su intención era marcharse sin hacerle daño, ya podría haberlo hecho. Lo habría oído girar la llave y abrir la puerta. Estaba todavía allí; no había terminado lo que quería hacer, ¿qué buscaba?

Con movimientos muy lentos, Rin se agachó y tanteó el suelo buscando el bastón al lado de la cama. Sus dedos tropezaron con un objeto de metal, curvado y liso; apartó la mano, sobresaltada, y luego volvió a palparlo y siguió el contorno de una hoja larga. Aquello era duro y pesado; lo suficientemente pesado para blandirlo en defensa propia. Lo asió con ambas manos y comenzó a enderezarse.

Al instante se encontró en el suelo. Era como si se le hubiesen doblado las rodillas; el estómago le dio un vuelco y sintió que le faltaba claridad mental, que no tenía certeza de lo que había estado haciendo. Pensó, sumida en la confusión, que había recibido un golpe, que era por la mañana, que fuera en la calle resonaban los truenos.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno al arma. Oyó el ruido de unos pasos, y ni siquiera fue capaz de apartarse de él; era tal el temblor que la sacudía que sus miembros se negaban a obedecerla.

—Entrégamela-.

Aquella voz profunda la hizo agitarse como una marioneta sin voluntad. Llegaba de un punto más cercano de lo que ella pensaba; el hombre estaba en pie, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—No tengo intención de causarte ningún daño —dijo el hombre en la oscuridad.

Rin tuvo la impresión de que algo le había sucedido a su mente en aquel momento de desmayo. Entre los estremecimientos y la confusión, centró el pensamiento en una sola cosa: con intensidad sobrenatural se concentró en él, en sus palabras, en su voz, en el calor que desprendía. Lo conocía. Pese al débil murmullo; le era familiar, la pronunciación inconfundible de las vocales.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, al tiempo que el reconocimiento se abría paso entre la bruma de su mente. Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, presa de la náusea.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —musitó.

Y se desmayó.

Recobró el sentido en la oscuridad, todavía débil y desconcertada. Un momento después de abrir los ojos, notó en la nariz el olor agrio del fuego. Hubo una llamarada de luz que proyectó sombras alocadas en las paredes.

No era capaz de pensar con cordura. Algo oscuro se cernía sobre ella: levantó la vista y vio la blanca figura que empuñaba una espada. Como en un sueño malévolo Él… aquello… acercó la llama a la vela y se volvió para mirarla.

Rin emitió un sonido ahogado, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

La siniestra figura se movió, como si fuese a inclinarse sobre ella, y Rin, se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a llorar. Él se detuvo.

La cabellera plateada resplandeció a la luz de la vela. Sin hacer movimiento alguno, se quedó mirándola con un brillo frío y acerado en los ojos.

—Amo Sesshomaru —susurró Rin atontada.

La joven intentó sentarse pero solo consiguió que los músculos se moviesen de manera espasmódica.

—Túmbate y no te muevas —dijo él

Rin apoyó la cabeza en el duro suelo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese obedecer. Sin cruzar palabra, contempló cómo él depositaba la espada en el suelo, doblaba una rodilla y dejaba caer el peso sobre una mano apoyada con firmeza en el camastro.

—No vuelvas a desmayarte —dijo.

Rin emitió un sonido, una especie de risilla histérica. El estómago se le estremeció con incómodas arcadas y la risa se tornó gemido.

Él hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

Rin tragó una bocanada.

—Está bien —continuó él— desmáyate si quieres. —Sostuvo su mirada con aquellos ojos dorados—.

Rin se sintió flotar, descender por una larga pendiente. El aliento salió de su cuerpo en una exhalación sin fin; el aire fluía y fluía hasta que se dejó atrapar por aquella mirada, por la autoridad silenciosa que de ella emanaba, y tomó aire de nuevo.

Las fuerzas volvieron poco a poco a sus miembros. Pero él seguía dominándola con su mirada firme, y de nuevo exhaló el aire poco a poco, lo sintió en su interior, hasta dejarla completamente vacía y darle la sensación de que flotaba sobre el suelo. Y después inundó sus pulmones una vez más, devolviéndole fuerzas y calor. Utilizó la energía que de él se desprendía para encontrar la suya propia y, con cada respiración, se fue relajando cada vez más, hasta que por fin fue lo bastante racional para darse cuenta de lo descabellado que era todo aquello.

— ¿Qué está haciendo usted? —preguntó débilmente—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El utilizó el brazo apoyado en la cama para ponerse en pie, y después, con lentitud, se sentó en el borde, con una pierna extendida.

—He estado a punto de matarte —dijo con sequedad. Tenía los labios tensos, casi en una mueca—.

No parecía contrito en absoluto. De hecho, sonaba brusco, como si tuviese cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó la joven en tono lastimero.

Durante largo rato, él la examinó.

Rin se incorporó hasta sentarse, todavía sumida en la confusión.

— ¿Me ha golpeado usted?

—No. —La boca se curvó en un gesto grave—. Puede que hubiese sido mejor que lo hubiese hecho.

A Rin le dolía la cabeza. Se dejó caer hacia delante y apoyó la frente en las manos.

—Es imposible. ¿Por qué está usted en mi habitación? Usted es mi amo y señor. No…

Sus ojos se posaron en la espada. Vio la preciosa funda curvada, esmaltada en oro rojizo con incrustaciones de nácar en forma de grullas; la empuñadura también de oro en forma de ave encrestada. De la funda colgaban dos borlas de bronce trenzado. La parte inferior estaba adornada con un calado de oro, formado por hojas y diminutas flores, embellecido por esmaltes de colores que refulgían en todo su esplendor a la luz de la vela. Poco a poco, fue dejando caer la mano hasta cubrirse la boca con ella.

—Ay, mi señor —dijo entre susurros—

Levantó la cabeza. El Demonio seguía sentado, mirándola sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

El corazón de Rin empezó a latir con más terror que antes. De que podía matarla si así lo deseaba, no le quedaba la menor duda; en aquel rostro perfecto no había rastro de humanidad ni de compasión, ni sombra de clemencia. La joven comenzó a encontrarse mal de nuevo.

—No lo hagas —le ordenó él con suavidad.

Rin tragó saliva y dejó que el aire saliese de los pulmones, sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Ya basta—fueron sus palabras—. No tengo intención de asesinarte. Esta noche…. No era mi propósito causarte daño.

—Esto es una auténtica locura —dijo ella sin fuerzas—. ¿Por qué está usted en mi habitación?

—En este momento me encuentro en tu habitación, Rin, porque me has roto la pierna.

—Que yo le he roto la… Pero yo… ¡Ay, señor mío!

—Sí, resulta un tanto inconveniente.

—Le he roto la pierna —repitió Rin con desesperación—. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Hace un momento estaba de pie!

—Si —respondió él—. Me tiraste ese jarrón, no lo esperaba. —Miró hacia el objeto que yacía en el suelo.

Rin retorció con los dedos el tejido de su prenda interior y frunció el ceño al mirar la pierna extendida. Aquella tela la cubría con holgura, excepto al llegar a la pantorrilla, donde la prenda estaba ajustada por unos cordones de color oscuro y permitía ver el calzado. Todas las prendas que vestía eran tan majestuosas como siempre.

—Estaré bien —dijo él con tono tranquilo. Su mirada se cruzó con la mirada de perplejidad de Rin- ¿Debo suponer que parezco tan débil, para que una niña crea que me hirió?-.

-¿Una niña?.. Pero... Es que no puedo… Jamás lo habría sospechado… ¡señor Sesshomaru! Usted es mi amor y señor. Usted…y Inojuye-sama… usted no debe entrar a mi habitación de noche… ¡Es completamente absurdo que sea usted! La… —Se interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de decir: «La gente murmura».

Con voz suave y firme declaró:

—Inojuye, por supuesto, no tiene nada que ver con este asunto.

Rin bajó los ojos.

— ¡No, no! Claro que no —dijo con rapidez.

Hubo un largo silencio. Rin se sentía débil y la incertidumbre le producía náuseas. Le dolía la pierna allí donde se había dado contra la mesa. Las paredes de la estancia empezaron a girar a su alrededor.

—Te vas a desmayar —le llegaron las palabras del hombre a través de la oscuridad envolvente—. Preferiría que no te murieses.

—Ay, sí —dijo temblorosa—. Gracias. —Y continuó con la mirada en el suelo mientras los pensamientos seguían un ritmo desenfrenado.

—Deberías tumbarte de nuevo.

—No—repuso ella.

Era increíble encontrarse sentada en el suelo de su propia habitación en compañía de su señor Sesshomaru. Si alguien se enteraba lo pasaría mal. Ya no era una niña y ya había escuchado de muchas mujeres caídas en desgracia por ser encontradas en esa misma situación.

Pero algo tenía que hacer; gritar, dar golpes en la pared o lo que fuese no era una opción. Como tampoco decirle que se fuera. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie hubiese oído la caída de la mesa?

Pero no hizo nada. Miró hacia él y lo vio allí sentado al borde de la cama sin dar muestra alguna de emoción alguna, simplemente con la pierna estirada, y sintió miedo de él.

-No debes decirle a nadie que estuve aquí-.

Rin cerró los ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

Decleimer: Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 5

Al alba escucho canto de aves. Rin se dio la vuelta, rígida, con la cadera y el hombro doloridos de estar apoyados en el duro suelo. Abrió los ojos, y se incorporó como movida por un resorte.

Él estaba todavía allí.

Seguía sentado inmóvil. Las pestañas le cubrían los ojos y tenía los dedos entrelazados sin fuerza.

Rin recordaba aquellas manos la habían traído de la muerte, la habían rescatado de toda clase de peligros,… le habían entregado ese horrible pergamino indecente. Eran manos de guerrero, fuertes y bien formadas.

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos y, cuando las retiró, él continuaba allí de verdad.

«Que el cielo me proteja.»

No era un sueño. Aquel demonio estaba allí, en su habitación, sentado en su cama, mientras que ella había estado durmiendo profundamente en el suelo, junto a una espada maldita, como si no tuviese la más mínima preocupación.

El inclinó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo bajo las pestañas, silencioso y bello con la luz del amanecer tras de su cabeza.

—Rin.

Ella no supo que decir, por primera vez en lo que recordaba no sabía que esperaba su amo de ella y eso la llenaba de angustia.

— ¿Vas a volver a desmayarte? —le preguntó él.

Los pies descalzos de la joven asomaban por debajo de su ropa de dormir. Rin se puso en pie, cogió su kimono y se envolvió en él. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que era ridículo, era su amo el que estaba con ella, no un hombre abominable como ese tal Kinomoto. Estaba adolorida por haber dormido en el suelo duro.

De repente le volvieron los nervios, su señor estaba en su habitación con una espada maldita y ella le había roto la pierna. De repente se le ocurrió ir por agua y vendas... o cualquier cosas que sirviera para curarlo y salió corriendo.

Cuando regreso a su habitación dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a su señor la estancia estaba vacío.

Asió la puerta y, todavía tras ella, escudriñó la habitación. La espada había desaparecido. Él había desaparecido. Vio la ventana abierta y corrió hacia ella, subió de un salto a la cama y trato de asomarse pero no alcanzo.

-Se ha ido- suspiro.

Él le había advertido que no le dijera a nadie que estuvo allí, pero quería salir y asegurarse que nadie lo hubiera visto rondar su hogar durante la noche, así que encendió el fuego, hizo el té y, tras quitarse el kimono y quedar solo con la prenda interior se la subió hasta las rodillas, se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y se dispuso a comer los bollos, ya duros, que había guardado el día anterior.

La mente no cesaba de darle vueltas en torno al señor Sesshomaru. Era increíble. Debía de haberlo soñado. Estiró las desnudas piernas y movió los dedos de los pies en una y otra dirección. Se le ocurrió que tenía unos tobillos agradables, esbeltos, níveos y refinados. Él los habría visto. Se cubrió la boca con los dedos y se ruborizó, al tiempo que escondía los pies bajo el camisón y adoptaba una postura más decorosa para una joven dama.

Las manos todavía le temblaban con la reacción.

Hizo un lío con ellos para lavarlos y, con el camisón a medio sacar, se sentó con la ligera ropa enrollada a la cintura. El cabello le cubrió los desnudos hombros mientras lo cepillaba, cien veces en cada lado, y trataba de recobrar la calma con el rutinario gesto.

Pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y se distraía de la manera más tonta, incapaz de concentrarse en los problemas más próximos. Distraída, se recogió el pelo y lo sujetó antes de ponerse la ropa, después trató de verse en el espejo de mano de la anciana Kaede para asegurarse de que nadie adivinaría que, bajo dichas prendas, iba completamente desnuda.

Cuando estuvo lista, era aún muy temprano. Por lo tanto, volvió a sentarse de nuevo en la cama y sacó la cajita del dinero para hacer una vez más las cuentas, aunque sabía perfectamente bien cuál era su verdadera situación.

Todavía contaba con el cepillo y el espejo de plata de la anciana Kaede. Pero no quería echar mano de ellos todavía. No iba a separarse de ellos aún. Cogió el espejo con cariño, y lo hizo girar una y otra vez entre sus manos.

Se detuvo, y volvió a hacer un medio giro con él, con la vista fija en lo allí reflejado.

Con un grito ahogado, dejó caer el espejo y se subió a la cama de un salto, se apoyó en la pared y miró hacia arriba. Allí, entre las sombras que la primera luz de la mañana proyectaba sobre el techo en pico, estaba él sobre la viga como una sombra, completamente inmóvil y al acecho.

Rin empezó a tragar aire con rapidez y ahogarse. El demonio se movió y se descolgó de lo alto de la viga sin perder la elegancia.

— ¿Vas a desmayarte? —le recordó con brusquedad.

Y Rin cerró los ojos y reguló la respiración.

Durante un breve instante.

— ¡Villano! —Gritó Rin tras recuperar el aliento—. ¡Es usted un… un mirón! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí arriba? ¡En mi habitación! ¡Me estaba mirando! Y yo estaba… Ay, que alguien me ayude, yo estaba…

La horrible certeza de lo que él debía de haber visto le cortó la respiración una vez más; tuvo que hacer una pausa y controlar la inhalación de aire, que mostraba una alarmante tendencia a superar la capacidad de sus pulmones. Agarró el cepillo y se lo tiró. Con un movimiento apenas perceptible, él lo evitó, y Rin se puso a buscar el bastón por el suelo, desesperada. Con él en la mano se abalanzó sin pensar sobre el demonio; el bastón le pasó rozando la nariz y ella lo intentó de nuevo, pero Sesshomaru se limitó a cambiar de postura, sin ceder terreno.

— ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!

Rin estaba ahora tan cerca que tontamente creyó que podría hacerlo pedazos; levantó el bastón por encima de la cabeza y lo dejó caer con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

Él ni parpadeó; levantó las manos con un movimiento que dio la impresión de ser extrañamente lento y atrapó entre ellas el bastón en descenso, frenándolo antes de que alcanzase su cabeza. Durante un momento, miró hacia Rin con los brazos levantados, como preguntándole si había terminado.

— ¡Fuera de aquí!

Sin pararse a pensarlo, con toda la furia de su indignado pudor Rin tiró del bastón para arrancarlo de las manos de él e hizo uso de todo su peso para vencer su resistencia. Él lo asió con fuerza pero sin que le costase. Con un grito de furia, Rin trató de recuperar el control del arma, consiguió ganar unos centímetros y redobló sus esfuerzos.

De repente, él lo soltó. Rin se tambaleó hacia atrás con el impulso de su propio tirón y cayó al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en la ya dolorida cadera. Sin saber cómo, el bastón había acabado en las manos de él, en lugar de estar en las de Rin. Levantó la mirada hacia su señor que, en silencio, se cernía sobre ella y se hizo un ovillo allí sentada en el suelo, llorando de furia e impotencia.

— ¿Cómo ha podido? ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Es una bestia… ¡No es usted más que un malvado, un canalla! ¡Monstruo! —Sepultó el rostro entre las rodillas—. ¡Váyase! ¡Fuera de…!

En medio de aquella diatriba, fue consciente de la voz de la señora Tositivo en fuera de la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la patrona desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Quién está ahí con usted?

El amo Sesshomaru cambió de postura. Se inclinó hacia la cama de Rin.

— ¡Abra ahora mismo! —El cerrojo se movió—. ¡Está recibiendo visitas masculinas, señorita Rin! ¡No en esta aldea! ¡Abra esta puerta!

Antes de que Rin tuviese tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, oyó el ruido. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

La señora Tositivo frenó en seco y miró furibunda al Sesshomaru, que tenía la mano en abertura de su vestidura, como si lo estuviese cerrando a toda prisa. Después, la patrona se giró hacia Rin, con sus ojos saltones de muñeca parpadeando sin parar.

— ¡En los días de mi vida! —exclamó—. Vaya putilla; menuda mosquita muerta, ¿eh? Que si era respetable, dijo. Que si era una dama, dijo. Que si no tenía pretendientes. Ya me olía yo algo cuando vi con qué misterio entraba y salía, ¡y sin cestilla! O sea que se ha dedicado a recibirlos aquí a escondidas, ¿eh?—Cogió la ropa sucia que estaba hecha un lío y la blandió en gesto de amenaza hacia Rin—. Ninguna vagabunda se burla de la gente decente de esta aldea. Qué prenda más delicada, propia de una dama, señorita Mujerzuela-le lanzo la prenda- ¡Y ya veremos si no la pongo de patitas en la calle por desvergonzada!

— ¡No! ¡Por favor! —Rin agarró la prenda, hizo una bola con ella y la apretó contra el pecho—. Señora Tositivo, no es…

Pero la patrona ya no la miraba. Tenía los ojos clavados en el demonio que la miraba con mirada fría que conseguía ser amenazadora a la vez.

La señora Tositivo se inclinó hacia él. Sus protuberantes mejillas palidecieron.

— ¡Ay, señor! —Su actitud cambió y se volvió servil—.No sabía que era usted, ¿desea que mande a traer alimentos para desayunar?—No —fue la respuesta.

—Muy bien, en ese caso me voy. Estaré atenta con un criado a su disposición en caso de que necesite cualquier cosa. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta—. La señorita no tiene más que avisar.

—Limítese a dejarla en paz —fue la fría respuesta del demonio.

—Claro, por supuesto. —La señora Tositivo se detuvo—. Pero la señorita es una joven soltera que no debe recibir visitas de noche, los aldeanos se enteraran tarde o temprano, escuche lo que le digo.

Hizo una humilde inclinación con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

Rin no abrió la boca, porque sabía muy bien que no serviría de nada. La señora Tositivo no creería ni media palabra de lo que ahora le contase. Al cerrarse la puerta, Rin apretó el rostro contra las rodillas.

—Mire lo que ha hecho —dijo entre gemidos—. Mire, lo que ha hecho.

—Podría haber hecho algo peor —dijo él—. ¡Qué mujer más desagradable!

Leda levantó la vista. Él movió una mano y se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Rin miró hacia allí, esperando de nuevo a la señora Tositivo, pero en su lugar vio las marcas de las garras de su señor en la madera.

Rin se puso en pie, apoyándose en la pared, con un brazo a la espalda y apretando con el otro la camisola contra el pecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —gritó—. ¿Por qué no le dijo que olvidara lo que ha visto o la mataría?

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó el hombre con la misma calma que si ella no hubiese dicho nada.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¡Aquí vivo! —dijo acongojada—.

Él le dedico una larga mirada

Rin, de repente llena de cautela, lo miró.

—Vivir en una aldea humana es de lo más desagradable-.

Cogió el espejo, le dio la vuelta y lo sostuvo tal como Rin había hecho cuando lo descubrió.

—Este no es lugar para ti —afirmó él, sin dejar de mirar en el espejo. Después lo dejó.

-Es esa la espada maldita ¿cierto? ¿Mi señor fue quien la tomo?-

—No es asunto tuyo, pero no fui yo, encontré esta espada en el bosque a las afueras de una aldea humana—espetó Sesshomaru.

Rin guardo un silencio dolido, antes no le hablaba así, o quizá antes ella no se fijaba en que tono usaba su señor.

—Por lo menos dígame porque entro así de noche—

—Rin, he estado en esta habitación todas las noches desde hace más de una semana.

— ¿Qué? —La voz de Rin se elevó en un chillido impropio de una dama—. ¿Lleva una semana viniendo a mi habitación?

—Y no te has enterado. Hasta que te impregnaste y a toda la habitación con ese olor asqueroso.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el olor con esto?

—Apesta.

—No apesta —protestó Rin indignada—. Huele a jazmín.

—Pues apesta —insistió él

—Por supuesto que es culpa suya. ¡No va a ser mía! Tengo todo el derecho del usar los olores que quiera, sin que venga usted a quejarse. Y… y encima, va y se cuelga de las vigas como un horrible vampiro. —Rin sintió que se ruborizaba—. ¡Jamás lo perdonaré por eso, amo Sesshomaru ! ¡Jamás! Podría haber dicho algo al ver que volvía. Podría haber hecho notar su presencia.

Él apartó los ojos. Por primera vez, pareció sentir algo de... ¿culpa?

—Mire en la situación que me ha puesto

—Eso no es asunto mío.

—Qué mala suerte —murmuro para si con desánimo—. Ahora que pensara el joven Sinji de mí.

— ¿Es un amigo especial?

Rin lo miró con gesto de marcado malhumor.

—Mis amigos, especiales o no, no son de su incumbencia- luego sorprendida por su propia creciente insolencia, añadió en voz baja- Amo Sesshomaru.

El la miro sin inmutarse.

— ¿Qué ha sido de aquel humano que te envía recados?

—No sé de qué me habla. —Rin se dio cuenta de que se ruborizaba.

Para alivio suyo, él no insistió en el asunto; la miró un momento y después bajó la vista a su pierna que ya evidenciaba curación.

-Vendrás conmigo esta vez- sentencio y se fue dejando a una Rin completamente desconcertada.


	6. Chapter 6

Decleimer: Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 6.

Rin se descubrió mirando con sospecha todos los aldeanos, esperando en empezaran a tirarle piedras y a llamarla de todas esas formas horribles que la llamo la señora Tositivo.

Hacia el medio día había sido interceptada por Jaken quien le había informado que su amo esperaría a que recogiera sus pertenencias y se encontrara con el cerca al poso devorador de huesos, aprovecho para recalcarle que era un gran honor que su amo se tomara tantas molestias por una humana, así que no debía poner a prueba su paciencia.

Aunque Rin nunca había accedido a partir con él.

Ahora, cuando ya habían transcurrido todo un día y parte de la noche desde su partida, Rin no estaba tranquila. Se preguntaba si de verdad la estaría esperando y sobretodo se preguntaba porque dudaba en ir a el encuentro de su amo, cuando un día antes habría llorado de alegría si él hubiera venido a buscarla.

No tenía recursos, no tenía familia, ni perspectivas matrimoniales reales. Él es mi amo pensó¿entonces porque no voy corriendo hacia el?.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo. Se vería obligada a vender el Kimono de seda negra que llevaba puesto, el último regalo de su amo antes de dejar de visitarla. Y, en tal caso, ¿qué se iba a poner para conocer a su prometido?

Todavía le quedaban el espejo y el cepillo de plata de la anciana Kaede. Quizá hubiese llegado el momento de venderlos. O… puede que el joven Sinji estuviese de verdad interesado en ella, y que superase su timidez, pensó con más optimismo. Nunca la había visto con el Kimono de seda negra que llevaba en esos momentos.

Cuando Rin llegó a la posada, ellos estaban allí, bebiendo unas tazas de té que acababa de servirles una joven dama cubierta por vestiduras sencillas—Esta debe de ser ella—dijo la joven en tono poco amistoso mientras ambos hombres se ponían en pie de un salto.

La cara del joven Sinji se puso roja como un tomate; e hizo una rígida inclinación, sonriendo a Rin con aire contrito.

—Sí, esta es la señorita Rin —confirmó el joven—. Señorita, esta es… es mi hermana. —Miró a la otra mujer e hizo un gesto torpe con la mano—. La señorita Sayuri Yamasaki.

Rin vio al instante cuál era la situación. La que supuro era la mayor de las señoritas Yamasaki la miró con el aire reprobatorio.

—Señorita Rin, la que camina con los demonios —dijo, no hizo reverencia—. Mi hermano me ha hablado de usted con tanta frecuencia que espere aquí para verla con mis propios ojos.

Los términos de aquel comentario eran tan claramente impertinentes que Rin hizo caso omiso y forzó una sonrisa educada.

—Estoy encantada de conocerla, señorita Yamasaki. Hace un día precioso para salir—

—Mi hermano piensa que salir a pasear es propio de la gente indeseable. Me atrevería a decir que ya está de lo más acostumbrada a esas cosas.

— ¿Le apetece una taza de té, señorita? —dijo rápidamente el joven Sinji, mientras el señor Jamasaki le dirigía una seca sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo Rin

Rin les dirigió a todos una sonrisa, pero se le había caído el alma a los pies. Estaba perfectamente claro que la señorita Jamasaki no tenía la más mínima intención de que una don nadie le arrebatase a su hermano.

Tras un momento de silencio mientras bebían el té, el joven Sinji dijo sin pensar:

—Lleva usted un traje muy bonito, señorita.

—Gracias —dijo Rin. Dio otro sorbito al té y preguntó con aire de curiosidad inocente—: ¿Han dicho algo más sobre quien robo la espada?

—No, lo más mínimo. — Dijo el padre, pero era evidente que la señorita Sayuri no aprobaba el tema de conversación. —Deberían cortarle la cabeza al culpable —opinó la hija del posadero—. Se merece que lo descuarticen cuando lo encuentren. Es asqueroso.

—Bueno, no lo sé —dijo el hombre mayor—. Solo espero que no traiga problemas a esta aldea.

—Lo que me admira –dijo Sayuri con desprecio- es que la señorita Rin sienta interés por semejante asquerosidad.

El joven Sinji guardó silencio, con la vista siempre clavada en el suelo.

Una sacudida de ira recorrió el cuerpo de Rin. Estaba claro que no iba a obtener la aprobación de la señorita Sayuri. Y una malevolencia que no sabía que guardaba en su interior la impulsó a decir:

—Claro, siento un ávido interés por el asunto. Es mi afición. Por eso vengo aquí, todos los rumores llegan primero a la posada.

El joven la miró atónito.

—No me sorprende usted en absoluto, señorita Rin —dijo la hermana—. Le he dicho que usted no es lo que parece; que al venir aquí todos los días debíamos desconfiar de usted, que su esperanza era engañar a un hombre decente y convencerlo de que usted era una dama.

El joven Sinji se puso en pie y, avergonzado, murmuró una inaudible protesta ante las palabras de su hermana, pero ella se soltó de la mano que le agarraba el codo.

—No voy a permitir que te engatusen, Sinji. Estaba segura de que esta mujer no era más que una cualquiera muy astuta, pero ahora veo que es todavía peor de lo que había sospechado.

—Por supuesto —dijo Rin poniéndose en pie—. Estoy segura de que es muchísimo peor. —Miró una vez a Sinji, pero él esquivó la mirada, lo que le dejó claro todo lo que tenía que saber—. Que tengan un buen día.…

Sin dirigirle a Sinji ni el más mínimo gesto cuando él trastabilló para abrirle la puerta.

—Señorita… —dijo este al pasar Rin, pero ella hizo caso omiso de él y tomo rumbo a su hogar, mientras contenía, con enorme esfuerzo, la amenaza de lágrimas de furia y mortificación.

Cuando alcanzó su cabaña, no se sentía con ánimos para aguantar a la señora Tositivo, que al parecer siempre iba pasando por allí en los momentos mas inoportunos, pero no llevaba ni tan siquiera diez minutos en su habitación ni había recuperado el control de su acelerada respiración para poder pensar con claridad, cuando la patrona llamó con fuerza a su puerta.

—Un caballero quiere verla, señorita —gritó la señora Tositivo.

Rin miró a su alrededor, a la sórdida habitación, con la ira ahogándola. ¿Conque había ido tras ella a rogarle y suplicarle? Después de no pronunciar palabra para enfrentarse a su hermana, ni un murmullo coherente en defensa de Rin…

¿Pero porque esa horrible mujer recibe personas en mi propio hogar?

—En la salita —dijo la patrona, refiriéndose al espacio separado de la habitación donde Rin dormía.

—Aquí la tiene, señor Kinomoto, bella como una perla, como puede ver. Una jovencita preciosa, señor, lo bastante mayor para saber cómo complacerlo, y lo suficientemente joven para estar fresca como una flor silvestre.

Rin se detuvo. Había esperado encontrarse con el joven Sinji. En su lugar estaba un desconocido que ya había pasado los cincuenta. Miró a Rin y, a continuación, asintió sonriente.

—Muy bonita —dijo con educación- He esperado mucho por ella-.

Por un instante, su finura la distrajo. La ira se convirtió en asombro, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta.

El hombre se adelantó y se acercó a ella. A Rin le llegó el aroma a humo de sus ropas y se sintió mareada; señor Kinomoto mareada, humillada, desesperada y presa del terror. Su hogar, su cabaña, había constituido su último refugio: era suya, y tenía un cerrojo en la puerta que le permitía aislarse de la realidad. El hombre intentó cogerle la mano. Ella le apartó el brazo y salió disparada el camino, con la señora Tositivo a sus espaldas dando chillidos de indignación y pidiendo disculpas al hombre a la vez.

Rin camino sin pausa. Los pies le dolían. Estaba fatigada y hambrienta, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de decidir cuál era el camino que debía seguir: qué habría hecho la anciana Kaede si alguna vez en una situación similar. Fue andando hasta el prado —no estaba más que a unos pasos de distancia—, tan cerca…

En medio de la creciente oscuridad, lograba distinguir el poso, pero no vio al amo Sesshomaru.

Apesadumbrada pensó en dar media vuelta, pero no podía irse a su casa, y le horrorizaba ir con Kagome y contarle lo sucedido, así que, sumida en un mar de dudas, se quedó al borde del claro, con la mano apoyada en un árbol. Llegó hasta ella un murmullo y en el siguiente momento distinguió a Jaken que se acercaba a ella refunfuñando y más allá, detrás de él, aparecieron en el claro Sesshomary y la demonio Inojuye.

Otra vez Rin pensó en el parecido de esta con la madre de su amo, cubría los hombros con un chal blanco que la hacía ver más pálida, pero llevaba como complemento un precioso abanico de plumas de color crema que no dejaba de agitar bajo la barbilla, como si la sensación fuese muy placentera cuando vio a Rin.

— ¡Vaya, al fin estás aquí, Rin —gritó para auténtica sorpresa de Rin—. Ya era hora, estábamos a punto de que la preocupación pudiese con todos nosotros.- prosiguió con un gesto teatral- Sesshomaru, préstame atención. —Se volvió hacia él, riéndose—Rin ha venido con nosotros por fin.

El murmullo indignado de Jaken continuo. Pero Sesshomaru no demostró reacción alguna. — ¡Rin! Muchachita insolente, como te atreves a hacer esperar al amo—

—Eso quiere decir «bienvenida». —Inojuye salió al encuentro de Rin y esbozo una sonrisa que nunca toco sus ojos—Ahora seremos una familia feliz.

—Ah… pero… ¿Amo Sesshomaru?-Murmuro desconcertada.

Este no dijo nada, solo se volvió y por encima del hombro les envió una mirada de advertencia a todos los presentes.

Rin se vio empujada por Jaken que la apremiaba a caminar y no importunar a su amo.

Sentada sobre Ah-un Rin pensaba en que solo hacia un día vivía sola en su cabaña y estaba pensando en casarse con un aldeano, ahora viajaba en compañía de tres Youkai. En ese momento mientras viajaban (andando) los último casi 14 años de su vida en la aldea parecían distantes. En apariencia todo era como cuando era niña y seguía a Sesshomaru por todas partes. Solo que por un millón de cosas todo era muy diferente.

Lo único que lamentaba por el momento era darse cuenta de que había abandonado el cepillo y el espejo de plata de la anciana Kaede en la cabaña. Ahora no tenía manera de recuperarlos, y no le cabía duda de que la señora Tositivo los tomaría.

Pese al hambre que sentía, Rin no dijo nada, no se quejó aun cuando sabía que los demonios podrían escuchar claramente el ruido de su estómago. Pasaron la noche en un claro y al despertar se encontró con los ojos de su amo sobre ella, de pie a unos metros de distancia- Debes conseguir tu propia comida- se volvió y no le dedico una segunda mirada.


	7. Chapter 7

Decleimer: Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 7

«Sueños de un demonio»

Sesshomaru soñó con mujeres. Cuando dormía. Aquellas pocas veces que necesitaba descansar, soñaba con ellas casi todas esas noches, algo que le parecía tan patético que nunca lo admitiría ante nadie.

Trató de impedirlo, pero le resultó imposible. Durante el día podía centrar la mente en su objetivo, la conquista y la grandeza o entrenarse exigentemente; llegar al límite de sus fuerzas y de su equilibrio hasta ser lo bastante bueno para derrotar a todos sus enemigos. Pero al llegar la noche, seguía soñando con cosas que hacían que despreciase su mente cuando pensaba en ellas; que lo hacían sentirse acalorado y horrorizado por lo que guardaba en su fuero íntimo.

Pero no siempre era así, algunas veces, mientras dormía escuchaba a Rin cantando, cantando su nombre y lejos de hacerlo sentir avergonzado le parecía que estaba bien. Él era su protector.

No tenía amigos. No quería amigos; prefería batallar y conquistar.

No buscaba felicidad.

Después de viajar durante 2 días, Rin fue informada que su destino era palacio de Irasue la madre del amo Sesshomaru, donde también vivía Inojuye. Mientras se desplazaban Rin miro de reojo a su amo. Poseía una belleza auténtica y llena de fuerza, algo que Rin nunca había conocido en un hombre, ni en ningún otro ser; solo en él. En alguna ocasión había visto caballeros a los que se podría describir como «apuestos», o incluso como de «muy buena apariencia»; pero uno no solía tropezarse con alguien que era como si le hubiera robado toda la belleza a la luna.

Mientras Rin le miraba, él frunció el ceño, como si la joven lo hubiese molestado, y dirigió la mirada a Inojuye.

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron al palacio de Irasue.

Esta les recibió con una fingida alegría por ver a su hijo – Veo que la pequeña humana ya no es pequeña- y después se dedicó a mirar al horizonte.

Rin se dirigió a la habitación que le asignaron para luego caer en cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer, pues no tenía ninguno objeto personal con ella.

Horas más tarde fue abordada por Jaken quien le anunciaba que su amo esperaba verla en el salón. Cuando siguió al pequeño demonio no resistió la tentación de tomarle del pelo, aprovechando la altura que ahora le aventajaba le hizo cosquillas en la verde cabeza con la punta de su propio cabello causando que Jaken se golpeara en la cabeza con su propio báculo.

Riendo como una niña se topó con la mirada de Sesshomaru que en un principio no dio muestras de percatarse de lo que Rin había hecho, pero mirándolo fijamente detecto una leve curvatura en sus labios, su joven corazón se estremeció de emoción, decidió que cambiaría con gusto todas las sonrisas del mundo por ese breve y sutil atisbo de sonrisa en los labios de su amo.

 **Esa niña**

Cuando Rin tenía 12 años observo pasar una caravana que trasportaba a una de las concubinas del emperador de Japon, vestida como una princesa con finas sedas y con un porte regio, desde ese día decidió que caminaría, se sentaría y se movería como una dama ya mayor. Así que, un día divirtió a su amo cuando la vio caminando con pasos lentos y hablando mesuradamente en lugar de saltar y gritar.

Sesshomaru no despreciaba a Rin por ser humana, de hecho nunca pensaba en ella como una humana, para el ella era solo Rin. Dejarla vivir en la aldea fue lo más parecido a un acto desinteresado que el habría hecho jamás. Pero siempre estuvo seguro que cuando tuviera edad suficiente, que según la ridícula anciana serian 17 años, ella volvería con él.

Podía esperar a Rin. Estaba decidido a hacerlo. Porque nadie la protegería como el, porque el salvo su vida por lo tanto era su deber guardarla.

Se mantuvo puro, alejaba de sí los sueños y pensamientos que lo distraían, controlaba su cuerpo.

Era un alivio estar con Rin; nunca se sentía a su lado como cuando veía a otras hembras, con los pies descalzos y el pelo suelto, cayéndole sobre la espalda en ondas que atormentaban sus días y sus noches.

Las visiones parecían brotar de las paredes, del aire y del cielo; fantasías de mujeres que abrían los brazos y las piernas, retazos de cosas que recordaba, de curvas de mujer, de piel de mujer.

Hasta aquella vez cuando Rin tenía 18 años, la última vez que fue a visitarla.

Ella salió muy alegre a saludarlo con toda la efusividad de una criatura pura olvidando su porte de dama. Rin no le temía al demonio blanco. Pero Sesshomaru percibió su aroma: un olor íntimo, secreto y explícito que invadió su mente.

Se quedó paralizado. Conocía aquel aroma; vio la cabeza de Rin recostada en una almohada, el rostro enrojecido y los senos arqueados. Su cuerpo se vio anegado por el calor, el apetito y la vergüenza. No podía soportar verla. Se dio la vuelta y se imaginó apoyando la cabeza en aquel vientre y respirando aquel aroma salado y penetrante, desesperado por saborearlo hasta que aquello lo hiciera estallar.

Las cosas que imaginaba lo dejaban espantado. Quería decirle a gritos a aquella niña tonta que se fuese, se diese un baño y lo dejase en paz.

Se despidió apresuradamente luego recordó que no le había entregado su regalo, se volvió y prácticamente se lo aventó para luego despegar el vuelo sin mirar atrás.

Respirando profundamente. Sin esperar Jaken se alejó para no volver.

Rin era suya. Él la protegía. Iba a asegurarse de que la vida de aquella niña fuese como debía ser. Nada iba a hacerle daño nunca, ni a asustarla, ni a hacerla llorar de verdad. Se dio cuenta que en adelante debía protegerla de sí mismo.

Por alguna razón Rin se despertó pensando es su señor, el día anterior, su amo le informo que estarían allí dos días más y la despidió con su silencio, esta mañana la llamo nuevamente a su presencia.

—Le gustas a Inojuye —dijo él.

Rin sintió que el ánimo del nuevo día esfumaba rápidamente.

— ¿A Lady Inojuye? —Sonrió por cortesía—. Me honra que usted lo crea así.

—Les gusta a todos.

—Eso es de lo más gratificante —dijo ella.

Él asintió con lentitud, como si en realidad no pensase en la respuesta de ella. Después de un momento dijo:

—Ella proviene de un linaje puro.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Dijo Rin, ya que él pareció hacer una pausa para recibir algún tipo de respuesta—. Es verdaderamente preciosa.-

Desapareció el aire pensativo del rostro de él; sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rin.

Voy a unirme a Inojuye-

Rin parpadeó. Luego apretó las manos, deseando poder controlar el latido de su corazón, o poder cortarle la cabeza a su amo para que no escuchara como golpeaba su pecho.

—Perdone, señor, pero no creo que le haya entendido correctamente.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sí me has entendido.

—Pero está claro que… es un asunto absolutamente privado.

—Debes saberlo porque vivirás conmigo y con ella.

La espalda de Rin estaba más tiesa que un palo.

—Creo que se está burlando de mí, amo Sesshomaru.

El giró la cabeza y dirigió la mirada más allá de las hileras de plantas y flores del jardín. Cuando volvió de nuevo la cabeza, su mirada era fría e intensa.

—No estoy burlándome de ti.

Aquel aire sombrío y concentrado resultaba desconcertante. Era como ser observada por una estatua de ojos dorados que hubiese cobrado vida

—De verdad, señor Sesshomaru —dijo sin poder contenerse—. No soy capaz de imaginar porque ha me ha traído con usted si va a unirse a esa mujer.

Él la miró con tal violencia en los ojos que la voz de Rin se apagó.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —

—Últimamente nada es de mi incumbencia— murmuro rencorosa.

Se sentía de lo más cohibida y a la vez asombrada por su propia impertinencia y los dedos le temblaban.

Se hizo un silencio muy cargado entre ellos. Luego sacando valor Rin agrego:

¿Es de mi incumbencia saber qué posición ocupare en su hogar?-

¿Qué posición esperas?

Rin parpadeó rápidamente. El rostro avergonzado del joven Sinji, enrojecido, triste e impotente, se dibujó ante sus ojos.

—Espero no ser abandonada al desprecio —dijo—. Me gustaría… que me defendiesen.

Notó que el señor Sesshomaru la miraba. Lo sintió, porque era incapaz de levantar la cabeza, especialmente después de decir algo tan ridículo.

—Ya veo —repuso él lentamente.

—Lo siento. ¿No se trata de eso, verdad? —Enderezó la columna, tratando con mucho esfuerzo de mostrarse indiferente. — Creo que lo más correcto es que la señora Inojuye decida eso.

—Tu seguirás siendo Rin- se puso de pie y se volvió para marcharse.

Rin contempló su espalda, su cabellera, sus anchos hombros y la fortaleza de sus manos. Recordó su rostro cuando de niña la protegía: severo y hermoso. Entendió lo que quiso decir Tu seguirás siendo Rin quería decir que seguiría siendo su protegida, y esa muestra de lealtad le provoco un vuleco en el corazón.

El señor Sesshomaru se detuvo y la miró a los ojos en ese momento, con una intimidad y una complicidad que Rin sintió en todo su cuerpo con una sacudida de doloroso placer.

«Ojalá», pensó, permitiéndose una flaqueza que desde hacia mucho tiempo había tenido mucho cuidado en evitar.

«Ay, ojalá…»

Hoja de corazón

Las mujeres adormecen los sentidos. Sesshomaru repetía mentalmente, lo que sabía tras toda una vida de aprendizaje En general, lo mejor es evitarlas, así los sentidos se agudizan; eso lo tenía claro. Sabía que un guerrero percibe a una mujer desde lejos, sin tan siquiera verla u oírla. Pero las mujeres son deseables, ¿no es cierto?, Un guerrero debe conocer sus propias debilidades. ¡No! Yo no tengo debilidades. Pero los cuerpos de las mujeres son bellos, se mueven con gracia, sus pechos son redondos… y su piel dulce y suave al tacto.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos. No sabía de donde venía ese último pensamiento. Solo tenía imágenes que lo asediaban hasta la desesperación, y, de súbito, para espanto suyo, no pudo controlar la reacción que en él provocaban. Sesshomaru estaba asqueado. Sumido en la más intolerable de las humillaciones mientras se traicionaba a sí mismo como no lo había hecho desde que era un cachorro.

Tu cuerpo responde a tus apetitos incluso mientras los niegas se reprendía.

Sintió que la sangre le pesaba en las venas. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, mirando al espacio. Inhaló. Exhaló. Era como si se estuviese ahogando.

Ruborizarse por una mujer. Que patético. Las mujeres distraen. Pero, gracias a la pasión que el hombre siente por la mujer, la fuerza universal de la vida, el _ki_ , se transforma en algo concreto, y se crea nueva vida. Es una cuestión delicada. No es algo malo que un guerrero yazca con una mujer, pero sabía que, por muchas razones, es mejor no hacerlo. Y mucho menos con una humana, aunque esta fuera Rin. No hay que rendirse a las flaquezas personales como había hecho su padre con aquella humana. Hay que mantener en el interior los principios esenciales: el valor, el coraje y el honor. Era su deber conservar la pureza de su sangre.

Sesshomaru mantenía la aterradora fuerza de sus apetitos escondida. No había honor, ni coraje. Solo un profundo temor a perderse, a caer, caer, caer en un pozo sin fondo.

En su lugar, debía coger esa energía y utilízala en las artes de guerra.

No debía desperdiciar su energía vital en las mujeres.

Eres un guerrero. Tu corazón es la hoja de la espada.


	8. Chapter 8

Decleimer: Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 8

Después de su extraña reunión con Sesshomaru, Rin se dedicó a pasear por el palacio con la libertad que le daba el saber que nadie lo consideraría impropio pues los Youkai no se regían por las mismas normas de conducta que los humanos.

Estaba tan concentrada admirando un jarrón fuera del salón principal que se sorprendió cuando escucho la monótona voz de Irasue hablando con Jaken.

— ¿Que ha hecho qué? —preguntó la dama, como si no hubiese oído bien a su informador.

—Me ha informado que va a unirse a la señora Inojuye, su sobrina, mi señora.-

Así que son de la misma familia, pensó Rin angustiada, con razón dijo aquello sobre su linaje puro.

—Ay. Sabía que iba a suceder —dijo Irasue con falso dramatismo—. Hace años que lo veo venir.

— ¿No le agrada? —La voz del sirviente sonó más suave y un tanto sorprendida. — No me imaginé que pondría objeciones.

Rin giró la cabeza. A través la puerta entre abierta alcanzo a ver a Irasue tendida sobre si majestuoso asiento, fingiendo sufrir mucho. Se había llevado la mano a la frente, como si quisiese frenar un dolor. Cuando el pequeño Jaken alargó el brazo y le puso la mano en el hombro, ella se recuperó se su crisis y en menos de dos segundos el demonio cara de sapo ostentaba un nuevo golpe en su cabeza. Rin observo divertida la escena hasta que de nuevo Irasue se tendió a fingir sollozar.

Sabía que su deber era irse de allí. Que aquello no debía escucharlo.

Pero continuó allí en silencio.

—No sabía que se iba a sentir así —murmuró Jaken—. Es porque están emparentados.

Irasue negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No! —Movió la cabeza con más vehemencia todavía—. ¡No! ¿Es que no está claro que arruinara a Inojuye?

Sin entender lo que quería decir Rin continúo espiando

En la voz de Irasue había una nota de pánico que parecía real.- No funcionara, mi hijo tiene las mismas costumbres extrañas de su padre, será el fin de nuestro linaje-

Todavía estaba allí, desplomada en el suelo y con la mano sobre la boca, cuando apareció el señor Sesshomaru.

Se enderezó de golpe y saltó del suelo con aire culpable.

Sabía que su rostro estaba de color escarlata.

-Voy a tener que marcharme.-

Rin levantó los ojos de repente.

— ¿Es sobre la espada? ¿Es por eso por lo que tiene que marcharse?

—Sí, es sobre la espada. —Su voz era tranquila y sin alteración alguna, pero Rin se sorprendió de ser informada.

El corazón de Rin pegó un salto. — ¿Quiere que lo acompañe?

— Puedes quedarte aquí, o venir conmigo

— ¿Aquí? ¿En esta palacio?

Rin recordó las voces en el salón

—Estarás segura-

—Ah —dijo Rin. Consiente que por primera vez su amo le daba oportunidad de escoger—Me complacerá ir con usted serle útil en lo que pueda-

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Su mirada brillante hizo que Rin se arrepintiese de inmediato de haber hablado tan alegremente—. Hay cierto objeto que tengo que recoger de tu antigua habitación—murmuró—tu y yo iremos a buscarlo.

El camino de regreso a la aldea fue mucho más rápido, solo les tomo un día llegar allí, pues fueron volando en lugar de andando. El señor Sesshomaru la observaba. Ella veía su rostro, perfilado por la débil luz de la tarde

—No te agrada volver—dijo él, rompiendo el silencio en el que estaban sumidos.

Rin miro las puntas de sus dedos.

—La verdad es que no.

Él giró la cabeza. La luz caía de pleno sobre su rostro, y lo iluminaba con llamaradas etéreas de gélido fuego.

—Podías quedarte —dijo él—.

A Rin no le importaba tanto su propia comodidad. Prefería con mucho que tuviese necesidad de ella.

Él tiró de la correa de Ah-un para empezar a descender. Cuando se fijó donde había aterrizado se paralizo.

— ¿Rin? —preguntó él.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

—No se te ocurra desmayarte —dijo él—, y obedéceme.

—Pero seguramente… —Rin abrió las manos, nerviosa, y las volvió a cerrar.

—Dijiste que querías ser útil —dijo él.

—El amo Sesshomaru —susurró Rin—, está usted más loco que una cabra.

Ella deseó que hubiese elegido otro lugar para dejarse ver. Pero no era propio del demonio pedir excusas ni ofrecer explicaciones. Si a él lo que le apetecía era estar en aquel lugar lo haría.

Sin embargo, se quedó horrorizada cuando Ah-un hizo tanto ruido que llamo la atención de algunos aldeanos en especial del señor Yamasaki y el joven Sinji ya que habían aterrizado justo afuera de la posada. Ella había alimentado la esperanza de poder marcharse sin ser vista, pero, al levantar la vista, se encontró ante el rostro atónito del joven hijo del posadero.

— ¡Señorita! —Exclamó, mientras se aproximaba con aparente intención de alejarla de la bestia—. ¡Ay, señorita, qué alegría verla! Nos temíamos que usted… —Se interrumpió, y la sorpresa y el alivio dieron paso a un instante de perplejidad. Soltó el brazo de Rin como si le quemase.

—Es mi amo, el señor Sesshomaru —dijo Rin al instante.—yo soy su protegida —añadió Rin, ansiosa de que Sinji no se formase una idea equivocada.

Pero, de cualquier forma, él dio la impresión de que sí que se la formaba. Rin vio cómo su rostro mudaba de color y unas pecas se hacían más evidentes en su piel.

—Protegida —repitió el joven en tono helado, sin apartar la vista del demonio—. Ha sabido usted hacer muy bien las cosas.

Aquellas palabras podrían haber sido agradables, pero el tono en que las pronunció hizo que resultase todo lo contrario. Rin tragó aire disgustada; pero, antes de que pudiese decir nada, el señor Sesshomaru comenzó a andar y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

—Vinimos a recoger tus cosas, Rin-.

Era obvio que aquello no hacía más que confirmar las sospechas de Sinji. Casi llegó a pensar que su indignación lo empujaría a atacar físicamente al señor Sesshomaru.

Pero las grandes manos del joven solo se movieron para agarrarse la una a la otra en su espalda.

— ¡Cree que estoy mintiendo! —exclamó la joven, llena de vergüenza y desesperación.

—No tiene que preocuparte, ¿no? —fue el comentario del señor sin detenerse a esperarle.

—Pero cree…

—Mejor así. Que lo crea.

— ¡Oh! —dijo Rin con horror al ver que el señor Yamasaki la seguía.

— ¡Señorita Rin!.. Señorita, esta situación no me parece del todo respetable —le dijo al oído—. ¿Está segura de lo que hace?

—Soy la protegida del amo Sesshomaru —replicó ella a la defensiva—.

El hombre mayor le lanzo una mirada al demonio.

—Sin lugar a dudas, es un demonio apuesto. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento por el pobre Sinji, aunque me atrevería a decir que se lo merece, por la forma en que se quedó sentado como un saco y permitió que la bruja de su hermana le echase a usted toda aquella porquería encima, y así se lo he dicho. Lleva fuera de sí desde que usted desapareció.

—No creo que preocuparse por mi bienestar sea asunto que concierna al joven Sinji—dijo Rin, empujada a la altivez por la mención de la horrible señorita Sayuri.

—Bueno, ya ha pagado por no haberlo hecho. Solo quiero que tenga cuidado, señorita. Yo sé que usted es alguien de calidad. No haga ninguna tontería. ¿Qué clase de demonio se hace cargo de una joven hermosa?

—Mi señor, Sesshomaru. —Rin empezaba a estar harta de tanta sospecha.

—Claro debe ser muy especial—dijo el hombre, como si aquello demostrase que estaba en lo cierto—. Claro que muchos no lo harían. Perdone que sea tan directo, señorita. Nunca le habría hablado así si no pensase que era importante, pero no se sorprenda si intenta engatusarla. Lo veo muy probable, si es que aún no lo ha hecho.

Rin se indignó.

—Pues yo, muy por el contrario, no soy capaz de imaginar nada más improbable —dijo entre dientes—. De verdad, señor, no entiendo cómo puede decir una vileza así. Le aseguro que mi amo, que siente verdadera devoción por una hermosa Youkai de linaje puro. Están a punto de unirse, y dudo mucho que albergue pensamientos tan sucios en su mente como muchos en esta aldea, que parecen completamente obsesionados por esas cosas. —Echó a andar y, al momento, se dio la vuelta y le soltó—: ¡Además, soy su protegida!

—Eso no supone ningún problema para un hombre que esté decidido —repuso el señor Yamasaki, con la seguridad de alguien que sabe bien de qué está hablando.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Rin con firmeza, y se giró para dirigirse a su cabaña alcanzando a su señor.

Cuando Rin entro a su cabaña encontró que el joven Sinji había seguido de cerca a Sesshomaru y ambos se encontraban dentro. No tenía idea de lo que se esperar.

— ¡Conque ha vuelto! —En ese momento se escuchó la voz de la patrona llegando tambaleante a la puerta de la casa—. Pensé que lo haría, señorita engreída… y se ha traído al señor con usted. Buenas tardes, señor mío. —Su amabilidad desapareció bruscamente al ver que el joven Sinji también estaba presente—. Bueno, ¿a qué viene esto?

Sinji sombrío dirigía miradas acusadoras a Rin por el rabillo del ojo. Ella no le prestó atención. Él no era mejor que su hermana, dispuesto a sacar las conclusiones más despreciables a la primera. Rin se consideró afortunada por haber visto cómo era en realidad.

Pero, de cualquier forma, era humillante. La señora Tositivo no había dicho explícitamente que el señor Sesshomaru la había visitado en su habitación, pero Rin temía que resultaba de lo más obvio.

—Rin haz lo que tienes que hacer-.

Sesshomaru dejo claro que tanto alboroto lo repugnaba, lo que hizo que el humor de Rin mejorase un tanto.

Vine a recoger mis cosas-

— ¡Sus cosas! —La señora Tositivo se llevó la mano al pecho—. Pues bien, lo siento mucho, pero la señorita Rin cogió, se marchó de aquí y punto final. A mí no me dijo ni palabra sobre sus cosas. Se las llevó todas con ella.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Exclamó Rin—. ¡No me llevé nada!

—En tal caso, ¿por qué está la habitación más vacía que la despensa de una viuda? Le aseguro que yo no las he cogido.

—Esta es mi casa —gritó Rin.

— ¿Le dijo a alguien que cuidara sus cosas? —preguntó la señora Tositivo.

— ¡Nadie tenía derecho de entrar aquí!

—Por supuesto que no. Señorita presumida. Debería haberme dado cuenta desde el primer momento de que usted no era más que escoria. Si hubiese dejado algo, creo que los aldeanos estarían en su derecho de recuperar todo lo que usted nos ha costado. ¿No es cierto, joven Yamasaki?

Sinji se encogió de hombros.

—Depende.

—Pero ¿ha vendido el espejo y el cepillo? —Preguntó Rin con inquietud—. Solo quiero los objetos de la anciana Kaede, con eso me…

— Yo no sé nada de un juego de tocador de plata. —gruñó la señora Tositivo.

— Lo robó- sentencio Sesshomaru.

— ¡Robarlo! ¡No diga semejante cosa! Lo único que sé es que la chica se fue. Y me debía mucho por todo el tiempo que vivió en una aldea respetable, aprovechándose de nosotros.-

La señora Tositivo se inclinó hacia él Sesshomaru.

—Para una dama que entretiene a sus pretendientes…. No sé cómo puede compensar a la gente decente, mi señor-

— ¡Nunca he entretenido a ningún pretendiente!

—Vamos, señorita, con mis propios ojos…

El señor Sesshomaru interrumpió a la patrona.

—Ya ha tomado el juego de tocador, están a mano.

La doble papada de la señora Tositivo tembló cuando se disponía a hablar y, al instante, titubeó. Cualquiera podía ver que quería pedir algo al demonio. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del demonio, pareció perder un poco de su audacia.

—Así es —murmuró la mujer.— aunque no eran más que baratijas —dijo ella, mirando como si estuviese hipnotizada—. Nada de plata auténtica.

Él miró en dirección a Rin. —Apresúrate—y salió seguido por la patrona que aun parecía atontada.

Rin miró al señor Sesshomaru con impotencia, pero el siguió su camino al parecer sin percatarse que el joven Sinji se había quedado en el interior de la cabaña.

—Señorita —dijo el hombre de forma cortante, y se aproximó tanto a su espalda que ella sintió su aliento en la nuca.

¿Y ahora qué? Se fijó en su habitación. Había desaparecido su ropa, su cesto de costura; nada de eso tenía importancia, pero perder el espejo y el cepillo de la anciana Kaede…

¿Y por qué en nombre de todo el fuego del infierno su amo la había llevado de vuelta allí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Había supuesto que él tenía sus propias razones para querer ir en persona a su habitación, pero no se había esforzado mucho en hacerlo.

—No puedo creerlo, señorita —dijo el Sinji con voz tensa.

Ella se dio la vuelta hacia él.

—Yo tampoco. ¡Todas mis cosas!

—Me importan una mier… —La cogió del brazo—. ¡Me importa un bledo sus cosas! No puedo creer que mi hermana estuviese en lo cierto.

—Su hermana —repitió Rin, apartándose todo lo que la mano de él le permitía.

—Yo creí que usted era maravillosa; creí que era una joven honesta. —Tenía el rostro acalorado y la voz llena de pasión—. Yo esperé. La traté con respeto. ¡Quería casarme con usted!

Ella tiró del brazo hasta soltarse.

—Yo soy completamente honesta, señor. Y me gustaría que no hablase de esas cosas conmigo.

Él la asió de ambos brazos; sus manos la apretaban con tanta fuerza que le hacían daño.

— ¿Es esta la primera vez? ¿Ha ido con ese demonio antes?

— ¡Suélteme!

Sentía la sangre latir en las yemas de los dedos por la forma en que la apretaba. Se retorció intentando liberarse, pero no lo logró.

—Sayuri me lo advirtió. Me advirtió que usted no era todo lo buena que debería ser. Pero hasta que lo he visto con mis propios ojos…

— ¡Contrólese! —gritó Rin.

Le dio un empujón, pero solo sirvió para que él la ciñese con más fuerza. El joven acercó el rostro al de ella, y Rin se echó hacia atrás, presa del pánico. Podría haber gritado; pensó que debía hacerlo, pero se dedicó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas y trató de soltarse, mientras que él la apretaba cada vez con más fuerza y la acercaba más hacia sí.

— ¡Joven Yamasaki! —Rin estaba jadeante, resistiéndose y apartándose todo lo posible de él—. ¡Déjeme ir!

— ¡Que la deje ir! Para que pueda marcharse con él porque es un demonio más guapo que el pecado, e igual de malvado. Yo conozco a los de su clase. ¡Y a las mujeres como usted! A las de su clase no les importan los sentimientos de un hombre feo, ¿verdad que no? —La sacudió con fuerza—. Lo único que les importa, como dijo Sayuri, es lo que pueden sacar de beneficio.

— ¡Señor Yamasaki! —Rin se removió hasta soltarse.

Vio al señor Sesshomaru en el umbral, y dio un grito ahogado, mezcla de alivio y de vergüenza.

Él no dijo nada; se limitó a observar al joven con mirada desapasionada.

—Conque quiere pelea, ¿no? —gritó el hombrecito fuera de sí. Dio un paso en dirección al señor Sesshomaru, cerrando los puños—. Pues la va a tener, me da igual que esté sea un asqueroso demonio. ¿Es eso lo que quiere?

—En realidad, no —murmuró el señor Sesshomaru con aire aburrido.

Rin vio con mucha claridad la bestia en su mirada tranquila y alerta. Sintió un poco de temor por el joven Sinji, que, ignorante del peligro, se abalanzó sobre el señor Sesshomaru y le lanzó un puñetazo.

Dio la impresión de que el demonio lo único que hizo fue echarse a un lado. Por un instante, los dos estuvieron juntos en el umbral, y al momento el hombrecito se tambaleó hacia atrás y tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla para no precipitarse de nariz al suelo. El señor Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y se quedó allí, entre ella y el hombre.

Rin oyó que volvía el joven, y percibió su respiración agitada. Se frotó los doloridos brazos con las manos y miró más allá del señor Sesshomaru.

— ¡Yo me habría casado con usted! —murmuró el—. ¡En contra de Sayuri, y pese a todo! ¡Pregúntele a él qué le ofrece!

Rin sintió que le temblaba la boca con una mezcla de desilusión, lágrimas y nervios.

—No, no lo habría hecho —dijo en voz baja—. Ni siquiera me defendió ante su hermana. ¡Quiero que se vaya de aquí!

— ¡Esa bestia no es más que escoria! ¡Mírelo, señorita! A los de esta clase se los distingue a kilómetros de distancia. Mírelo. Todo lo que es rastrero y vergonzoso, eso es lo propio de los de su clase. Usted piensa que es muy apuesto, pero es pura basura. Ya descubrirá qué quiere de usted. —Se agarró al marco de la puerta y se soltó de golpe—. ¡Maldita sea usted, señorita! ¡Malditos sean los dos! —Se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar por la escalera.

El ruido de sus pasos resonó en el silencio que dejó tras él. El demonio permaneció inmóvil, todavía de cara a la puerta, mientras los pasos del joven se oían cada vez más lejanos. Cuando el golpe de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse hizo temblar el aire con una ligera vibración, se dio la vuelta. Tenía una mirada extraña, perdida, como si por un instante no la reconociese.

Su expresión cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se elevó al techo y descendió con un movimiento rápido y ágil. Rin vio que llevaba en la mano algo alargado y estrecho que le resultó horriblemente familiar. Se lo quedó mirando, pero él no le dejó tiempo para pensar.

—Es hora de irnos —.

— ¿Qué?

Pegó un respingo, consternada. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese todo el tiempo allí?

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?

No respondió. Parecía remoto, muy distante de ella en sus pensamientos, pese a encontrarse a apenas unos centímetros de distancia frente a ella.

Rin dio un leve gemido y se presionó con las yemas de los dedos el tabique nasal. Su amo era realmente difícil.

Llegaron al día siguiente al palacio de Irasue, al llegar a la habitación que le habían asignado, Rin encontró dos nuevo kimonos: uno negro con flores rojas y el otro de un azul muy oscuro, totalmente digno de una princesa. Junto a la ropa había otro regalo, un anillo, un sencillo aro de plata sin ningún tipo de imperfección. Su joven corazón se aceleró al saber que su señor había dispuesto regalos para ella.

Cuando llego al salón principal se encontraban allí Irasue sentada cual emperatriz en un trono y a su derecha Inojuye. Ambas formaban una estampa admirable de etérea belleza inhumana.

Inojuye la miro.

—Es irritante —dijo sin ninguna emoción—. Sesshomaru se marchara nuevamente.

Rin no respondió, pues sabía que nadie esperaba que lo hiciera. Bebió té mientras pensaba en el regalo de su amo. El anillo, un círculo perfecto _maru_ significaba «círculo, realización completa», y a veces era un sufijo afectuoso para cosas como hojas de espada de calidad.

«Hombres», pensó con ironía, mientras cerraba los ojos para darles un momento de descanso. Reflexionó sobre el término para círculo, y sobre el anillo de plata, y adormilada pensó: «Sé lo que el círculo significa: realización. Significa que volverá».

Aquella noche, se enderezó asustada en la cama. Por un momento se sintió confundida. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de librarse del sueño que se apoderaba de ellos.

Él debía de haber estado allí ya y haberse marchado, lo sabía.

— ¿Estás despierta?

La voz de él le llegó suave; salió de la oscuridad y debería haberle provocado un susto, pero en lugar de eso tuvo un efecto balsámico, al resultarle familiar al instante.

—Ah —susurró, llevándose la mano al cuello—. Todavía está usted aquí.

Lo localizó cuando se movió; había estado bastante cerca, pero cruzó sin ruido hasta la ventana, y Rin pudo ver su rostro bajo la fría luz.

Mientras ella lo observaba, se dio cuenta que el llevaba en su mano la espada maldita, la levantó de manera que la empuñadura dorada y la hoja laqueada resplandecieron en la oscuridad, y las borlas de bronce le cayeron sobre la mano.

—Ven a verla —la invitó.

Rin se acercó a la ventana, atraída por el silencio de la noche y el resplandor perlado de la espada. Bajo la empuñadura, la guarnición relucía con incrustaciones de oro: remolinos de nubes entre los que aparecían la faz de un león o la de un perro.

—Yo puedo sentir su poder —aseguro él en voz baja—. Es un poder antiguo que desea la guerra.

Era preciosa.

Él tocó la empuñadura.

—Debería tener una hoja forjada por un maestro.

Leda levantó la vista hacia él. Él asió la empuñadura y la vaina y las separó.

Apareció un trozo de burdo hierro, de un palmo y medio de longitud, unido a la empuñadura como un muñón de un brazo cortado.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Rin con sorpresa.

—Eso es lo que debo averiguar. —Deslizó la empuñadura en su sitio y la examinó. Las sombras y la plata le dividían el rostro en distintos planos—. Todo ese oro por fuera. Y hierro doblado a martillazos en el interior. —Repasó con el dedo la vaina laqueada—. ¿Crees que aquel humano tenía razón?

— ¿Razón? ¿Con respecto a qué?

Él se limitó a mirar hacia la noche.

—El joven Yamasaki es un impertinente y tiene muy malos modales —dijo Rin—. Y la próxima vez que lo vea, le negaré el saludo. En sus conjeturas sobre mí está completamente equivocado.

— ¿Y qué hay de sus conjeturas con respecto a mí?

— Está claro que es un hombre bastante estúpido-.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Rin, sabes que volveré a marcharme ¿hay algo que quieras de mi antes de partir?

La súbita profundidad que mostraron sus ojos hizo que Rin se sintiese cohibida.

—Creo que debería ser justo al revés. Usted es mi amo.

— ¿Quieres volver a la aldea?¿Quieres que les deje claro que no voy a tolerar que te traten de modo impropio?

— ¡No! —Rin sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—. No, mi lugar está a su lado. Aunque quizá…

-¿Qué quieres, Rin?-

-Me hubiera gustado despedirme de la sacerdotisa Kagome y el señor Inuyasha-

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

—Me esperaras aquí, Rin- fue todo cuando dijo el demonio.

De repente Rin se sintió un tanto torpe. Sin entender porque resultaba increíblemente difícil decir adiós a su amo esta vez. Impulsivamente, alargó la mano y la posó sobre la de el—. Por favor vuelva pronto mi señor.

El aire pareció pararse y la miró con tal severidad y de forma tan intensa que la atravesó como el brillo de la luna hace con el agua y el acero. La mano se movió bajo la suya. Solo eso.

Solo eso, y sin embargo ella percibió un cambio radical en todo, y oyó los latidos de su propio corazón en los oídos.

«Ya descubrirá lo que él quiere de usted.»

No sabía qué era; no era capaz de expresarlo, pero había tal gélida energía en él, en los ojos que recorrían su rostro, en la mano inmóvil, en su quietud absoluta…

Rin bajó los ojos. En el mismo instante él le asió la mano y depositó un trocito de tela enrollada en ella.

—Buenas noches, Rin.

Se apartó de ella y de la ventana, y se internó en las sombras de la habitación. Rin no oyó nada, ni siquiera el chasquido de la puerta, pero supo que se había ido.

Se acercó a la ventana. La tela sobre su mano se desenrolló y vio que era un lazo de seda oscura. No podía distinguir el verdadero color con la luz exterior, pero una moneda brillaba en el centro.

Una única moneda.

Una moneda, como el anillo de plata.

«Un trozo de tela enrollado es señal de respeto, símbolo de la amistad.»

Rin enrolló la moneda en la seda con los dedos, y se llevó el envoltorio a los labios hasta que adquirió la misma calidez que sus propias manos.


	9. Chapter 9

Decleimer: Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 9

Ella

La deseaba. Quería tocarla.

Mientras sobrevolaba diferentes territorios, su cuerpo despertó lleno de deseo; durante la noche se quedó dormido acunado por el ruido de los insectos y embargado por el deseo, y soñó que la tocaba, solo en sueños, cuando no habría consecuencias. Viajo por días, rastreando el origen de la espada, de noche, entregado a los sueños, sin querer despertar al llegar la mañana.

Jaken no se despegaba de su amo, pero no daba muestras de notar nada raro en este.

Sesshomaru decidió dirigirse al anciano Totosai, pues seguramente este sabría algo referente a la empuñadura de la espada.

Sesshomaru estaba distraído. No le habría resultado difícil un enemigo sorprenderlo en ese estado. Pensaba en ella con la ropa interior blanca levantada sobre las piernas desnudas, bebiendo té y arqueando los pies con un delicado movimiento; pensaba en su cabeza inclinada, con todo aquel cabello brillante y las manos posadas sobre el regazo, la viva imagen de la sumisión, y en la suave piel de la nuca. No era capaz de concentrarse en su propio núcleo; se desviaba una y otra vez del sendero, perdía el _zanshin_ , la mente vigilante y sin ataduras, y con él se iban años de ejercicio y disciplina.

Para combatirlo, pasaba las largas horas nocturnas sentado en silencio, intentando desprenderse de cualquier deseo consciente, pero, pese a todo, ella continuaba filtrándose en su mente como una lenta calidez. Estaba sentado en perfecta paz, sin pensar en nada… y de la nada surgía la imagen de ella cepillándose el pelo sobre los hombros desnudos, la curva de su espalda, la blanca redondez de sus caderas cuando se inclinó para ponerse la ropa.

No podía ceder a eso. No podía cometer el mismo error de su padre. No podía degradar su linaje puro.

Había recorrido su propio camino. Se había vuelto invencible. Había afianzado su poder sobre sus dominios. Todo para asegurar la continuidad de su legado, su legado incluía pureza de sangre. Unirse a Inojuye era su próximo paso.

Su corazón era la hoja de la espada… pero con imperfecciones… imperfecta.

Esa debilidad lo había arrastrado a la oscuridad, había anidado en su interior durante años y nunca se había purgado. Ahora cristalizaba, se desplomaba sobre sí misma. Formaba el polo opuesto: en un lado Inojuye, el orgullo y todo lo que debía ser; en el otro, aquella oscuridad cálida e invitadora en la que anhelaba sumergirse.

Tenía un palacio propio, en una zona de su territorio inaccesible para los humanos. Solo esperaba el momento de llevar allí a Inojuye, ella sería la señora de su imperio y sus descendientes serian puros e invencibles.

EllaRin quería saber qué lugar ocuparía en su palacio.

Imaginó su rostro, su cuello, sus ágiles manos y la curva de sus senos.

Fijó la mirada en el horizonte.

«Aparta esos pensamientos —se dijo a sí mismo—. Apártalos.»

Aún no había hablado con Inojuye, pero pronto lo haría y todo esto terminaría.

Rin descubrió que no todos los demonios eran estrictamente guerreros y severos como su señor. Pues, Irasue la sorprendió invitándola a degustar un licor de cereza que tenía en su poder. Fue así como una tarde, 2 meses después de la partida de su señor, se encontraba sentada en el salón del palacio en compañía de la madre y la prima de este, sin saber exactamente como llego ella a estar sentada en medio de aquellas dos Youkai. Atragantándose por las carcajadas y chocando los hombros las unas con las otras.

Inojuye miro a Rin muy seriamente

— ¡Eres tan divertida! —exclamó—. Me alegro muchísimo de que se hayas venido con nosotros.

—Gracias —dijo Rin—, yo también me alegro. Creo… creo —hizo una pausa mientras trataba de reunir sus dispersos pensamientos— que tendríamos que parar.

Las dos Youkai la ignoraron y se encontró con otra taza llena de licor rojizo en sus manos.

—Míralo. —Inojuye suspiró embelesada—. Es espléndido.

—Exquisito —añadió Rin con reverencia.

—Impresionante—declaro Irasue.

¿Que se supone que están haciendo? - añadió una voz masculina y familiar.

Inojuye se dio la vuelta y gritó:

—Sesshomaru!

El señor Sesshomaru se quedó en la entrada del salón. La fría luz del sol que entraba por la puerta se reflejó en sus cabellos.

Rin se había olvidado; en los 2 meses transcurridos había olvidado el efecto que le causaba, había restado importancia a aquella belleza suya tan fuera de lo común y tan impactante. Entre los rayos del sol y las sombras que el sol proyectaba sobre él, brillaba con luz propia.

Al mirarlo, se sintió aturdida. Se sintió mareada. Había un poema…

«Tigre, tigre, incandescente… en la noche arborescente…»

No sabía quién era el autor, salvaje y apabullante con dos simples versos. Como él. Rin no era capaz de recordar el resto del poema. En aquel momento su mente no parecía especialmente lúcida. Tomo otro sorbo de licor.

-Sesshomaru- dijo Irasue con tono suave-. Lo estamos pasando de maravilla-.

Rin le hizo una inclinación, un tanto temblorosa al enderezarse.

—Sea bienvenido.

Él la miró. Rin se echó hacia atrás un mechón de pelo que se había soltado del moño. Todo su nuevo peinado recogido en una cola alta corría peligro de desmoronarse, pero ella no parecía ser capaz de pensar en cómo solucionarlo.

Creyó ver que él sonrió. Rin sintió una oleada de calor y placer que casi le hizo echarse a llorar. Parpadeó y cerró los ojos, y la estancia pareció ponerse a girar a su alrededor.

—Estamos probando un licor de cerezas—anunció Inojuye—. Tienes que probarlo.

Sumida en una especie de fascinación, Rin observo como bebía el líquido, era la primera vez que lo veía consumir algo. Y empezó a reírse.

Él la miró y Rin se tapó la boca con las manos. Después hizo acopio de orgullo para poner orden en su mente.

Inojuye dijo con seriedad:

—Tengo que irme. —se levantó con una gracia de la que Rin no se creía capaz en el momento y tras ella salió Irasue.

Rin no sintió ninguna pena por verlas marchar. Vagamente pensó que sí que tendría que haberla sentido, que no debería estar feliz de quedarse a solas con el señor Sesshomaru, pero se alegraba mucho de estar sola con él. Se alegraba tanto de su regreso… No pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando lo miró.

Pero, mientras él continuaba de pie, Rin recordó que no solo venia por ella. No era para buscarla a ella, claro que no. Y Inojuye se había ido tras haberle dedicado menos de cinco minutos de bienvenida.

Se sintió un poco enfadada con Inojuye. El señor Sesshomaru se había molestado en ir hasta allí; estaba enamorado de ella, quería casarse con ella. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan inconsciente y se marchase en aquel momento?

No quería que él se sintiese herido. Pensó en mandarlo tras Inojuye… pero por supuesto que sabía ella de esas cosas.

Rin sabía que no estaba pensando con mucha claridad, pero deseaba que el señor Sesshomaru volviese a sonreírle.

Para lograrlo, le pareció que la mejor idea sería tomarse otro poco de licor de cereza. Cogió la taza y se lo sirvió ella misma, no sabía que fuera tan difícil y se le derramo un poco. Unas gotas corrían por su mano y lamió con delicadeza el interior de su muñeca. El señor Sesshomaru dio unos pasos hacia ella. Rin echó atrás la cabeza y lo miró por debajo de las pestañas. Mientras saboreaba con la lengua la dulzura del licor cereza, le dirigió una mirada para darle ánimos.

La miró como si fuese la primera vez que la veía allí.

Rin tomo un sorbo y dejó que se deslizase garganta abajo. Se lamió los pegajosos labios.

—No tiene que quedarse aquí conmigo —dijo con timidez—. Pero es de lo más divertido.

Él no dijo nada. Se quedó con la vista fija en sus labios, mientras ella se lamía un resto de licor de la comisura. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el rostro de él mostraba una tensión muy peculiar: ni rastro de una sonrisa.

Ella comprendió que debía irse, se puso de pie rápidamente tratando de imitar a Inojuye. No lo logro. Se tambaleo.

Él se acercó y la estabilizo con una sola mano.

—No te desmayes —dijo con brusquedad.

Rin decidió que otro sorbo de licor mejoraría su equilibro. Vacío el líquido en su tasa pero antes de beberlo él se la quito de las manos.

—Ya es suficiente-.

Estaba muy cerca de ella. A pesar de saberse regañada, Rin, cerró los ojos llena de satisfacción y apoyó la espalda en él. Era tan cómodo, tan sólido, mientras que todo lo demás tenía tendencia a ponerse a dar vueltas en lugar de quedarse en su sitio.

Se acordó de la sacerdotisa Kagome, una vez la vio en esa misma postura con el señor Inuyasha. Aunque siempre pensó que ellos se gustaban más de lo que parecía apropiado. Era muy agradable, de verdad que sí, pese a que el señor Sesshomaru no le rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos. Estaba quieto. Rin sentía su aliento en el pelo, irregular, más profundo de lo normal, como si hubiese estado corriendo.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Se dio la vuelta y rozo su pecho con la mejilla. El pelo le cayó en cascada sobre los hombros finalmente, como llevaba tiempo amenazando con hacer.

No le importó en absoluto. No se había sentido jamás tan satisfecha con el mundo.

Sesshomaru pensó desesperado en el equilibrio interior. En la disciplina. «Orgullo —pensó—. Pureza, honor.»

No sentía ninguna de esas cosas en su interior. Lo único que sentía era el pelo de ella bajo su mandíbula, una cola que se había deshecho y soltado. Lo tenía fascinado, porque era maravillosamente suave; porque había visto a la joven cepillarlo y sujetárselo en lo alto. No podía moverse. Si lo hacía, acabaría hundiendo las manos en él, lo extendería y enterraría en él su rostro. La atraería hacia sí, a sus brazos; moriría de rodillas, ahogado en aquel flujo cálido y oscuro.

Rin echó atrás la cabeza y se acomodó más cerca de él.

«No lo hagas» —pensó él para sus adentros.

Levantó las manos sin llegar a rozarla. El cuerpo de la joven era aterciopelado y se apoyaba en el de él, apretando curvas y lugares desconocidos. El suyo en respuesta estaba erecto y la sangre le latía con la excitación.

«Recuerda esto. Recuerda esto como una auténtica flaqueza en tu interior.»

La asió por los codos con firmeza y la empujó hacia delante, apartándola de sí.

Ella se dio la vuelta. Él esperaba… un gesto de enfado, de indignación por no haber respondido a su provocación. Pero le dirigió una radiante sonrisa; echó atrás la cabeza como un gatito que se estira al sol, dejando el cuello al descubierto. El pelo le caía tras los hombros, iluminado por la luz de la ventana, y luces rojas y doradas jugueteaban en la masa caoba. Era una visión que explotó dentro de él y envió oleadas de fuerza y debilidad hasta las yemas de sus dedos.

Mientras él permanecía paralizado por el oscuro deseo, Rin se retiró el pelo y suspiro.

—Supongo que es hora de… ir a la cama —dijo con un alegre tono achispado en la voz. Miró hacia Sesshomaru y rompió a reír—.

Él oyó el quiebro de su voz y la inocencia de su tono, pero no la quería inocente. La quería en el mismo estado que él, quería tumbarla en el suelo desnudo con él, bajo él, su boca sonriente sobre la boca de él, su risa y su cuerpo asfixiándolo en calor con la suavidad de la seda. Lo deseaba y lo detestaba, como se detestaba a sí mismo.. y a su padre. No buscaba dolor ni brutalidad; solo quería aquella sonrisa y aquellas carcajadas, pero tenía miedo de lo que podía hacer si se rendía ante ellas.

Pero al mismo tiempo…. quería hacerle daño, hacerla sangrar, marcarla. Que sepa quién es su amo

Miro hacia afuera, a la luz del sol, deseando estar en otro lado.

—Retírate, Rin —dijo con rigidez, sin mirarla.

Se quedó allí. Ni siquiera fue tras Inojuye. No podía, no en ese momento. No quería que nadie lo viese.


	10. Chapter 10

Decleimer: Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 10

Rin sentía un desagradable martilleo en la cabeza cuando despertó. Tampoco sus entrañas parecían estar muy bien, y había una imagen persistente en los límites de su conciencia que tenía la impresión de no tener el más mínimo deseo de recordar.

Se dio la vuelta y se hundió todavía más en la almohada al oír el suave roce en la puerta. Pero, de cualquier forma, una sirvienta entró susurrando:

—El amo Sesshomaru dice que tiene presentarse ante el, señorita.

—El amo Sesshomaru-. El recuerdo que se negaba a reconocer se abrió paso sin obstáculos en su mente.

Rin gimió y se enterró todavía más.

—No puedo. —Las palabras fueron apenas un balbuceo—. Creo que no me encuentro bien.

—Lo ha ordenado el amo-

Necesitaba un te…. Pero enfrentarse al su señor, ordenar sus desordenados pensamientos, tragarse la bilis que le subía a la garganta y, de hecho, voluntariamente, sin que la arrastrasen encadenada poderosas bestias, presentarse ante él… No, no se veía capaz de hacerlo.

La sirvienta, sin embargo, no solo lo veía posible, sino imprescindible.

Con el pelo peinado en un apretado lazo alto, Rin avanzo por un largo pasillo siguiendo a la sirvienta de Irasue. Por necesidad, agarró la pared con mano firme para tener apoyo. Al llegar al umbral, sintió un breve instante de nervios y rebeldía en su interior, pero un sirviente ya le abría la puerta. Su señor se limitó a decirle que volvía a partir.

Sesshomaru tenía miedo. Era consciente que lo invadía. Era consciente de la enorme brecha que se había abierto en sus propósitos. Permanecía bajo la lluvia y pensaba en cosas elementales. Fuego. Agua. Viento. Pensaba en la disciplina. La voluntad que se pone en acción sin pausa.

Rin pensó que sus recientes encuentros con su señor no habían sido del todo satisfactorios. Sentía la necesidad acuciante de encontrarse con él en una situación en la que ella tuviese el papel dominante, para demostrarle lo controlada y sobria que era, y que, por norma, no tenía tendencia alguna a excederse con el licor de cerezas ni a apoyar la espalda en nadie.

Sin embargo, su amo se ausento por un mes entero y el día que decidió volver él consiguió asustarla y hacerle perder la compostura, al aparecer mojado y con parte de una hoja muerta pegada al brillante pelo, justo en el momento en que ella salía hacia el jardín

— ¿Dónde está Inojuye?

Ni un saludo, tan solo aquella pregunta brusca, como si ella fuese uno de los sirvientes. Sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con los de ella apenas un instante.

Rin bajo los ojos.

—En el salon de la señora Irasue.

—Rin que quede claro que no voy a tolerar ningún comportamiento impropio de tu parte.

—Sin duda. —Rin se tragó la angustia—. Pero…

Él se giró y se dirigió hacia el salón.

—En adelante te mantendrás alejada de cualquier sustancia que altere tu mente.

Rin alzó la cabeza, indignada por que él pareciese pensar que era una impresentable.

—Está muy claro, amo Sesshomaru.

Su dignidad ofendida no pareció hacer mella en él. Se dedicó a mirar hacia el frente, como si prefiriese mirar cualquier cosa antes que a ella.

—Si mi madre e Inojuye quieren probar cualquier sustancia, recuerda que me obedeces a mí.

—Solo nos divertíamos.

—Tú no estás aquí para divertirte.

—La señora Inojuye cree que estoy aquí para divertirla a ella.

Por fin, él se dio la vuelta y la miró. Podía estar furioso, pero no tenía un pelo de tonto.

—Si quiere que viva con ustedes, es bueno que la señora me acepte.

Parecía que la noticia, en lugar de agradarle, lo había dejado confundido. Tras unos instantes, sus labios se curvaron con algo de humor.

— ¿Y qué si es así? No me importa si ella se divierte.

—En mi opinión ese debería ser el principal propósito de su matrimonio, ser felices y tener bebes ¿o es que me equivoco?

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos

— ¿Que puedes saber tú?

Ella, ya antes de que él hablase, estaba ruborizándose intensamente. Su impertinencia era imperdonable. Agachó la cabeza.

—Soy una impertinente redomada y no tengo excusa.

—Lo eres —Él habló dirigiéndose al techo, en un tono terriblemente frío- He traído un presente para Inojuye. Pretendo concretar los detalles de nuestra unión hoy mismo. Ven conmigo, quiero que lo veas.

Mientras con Rin siguiéndole los pasos, Sesshomaru se sintió absurdamente nervioso. La guio a un pequeño salón donde sabía que no los molestarían. Había traído consigo un medallón de jade, que había conseguido al derrotar a un demonio del norte. Un medallón tallado por los ancestros demonios, contenía almas de demonios antiguos que protegerían a su portadora.

Dentro de un estuche de madera, su tesoro yacía sobre un lecho de seda roja. Que la opinión de ella le importase era una especie de debilidad, pero no se resistió a la idea. Era mejor utilizar la fuerza de sus impulsos libres, dirigirla y proyectarla, y convertirla así en inesperada energía. Había cosas que necesitaba entender; ella era una fuente de cierto tipo de verdad, de una verdad femenina confusa, nebulosa y siempre cambiante que escapaba incluso a lo que el sabia.

Nunca, hasta ese día, se había enfrentado cara a cara con lo que aquello implicaba.

Ni la propia Rin sabía lo que eso significaba, de eso estaba seguro. No podía saberlo. Si lo supiese, sería distinta, no sería tan alegre ni tan abierta, no se dirigiría ni a él ni a nadie más con tanta libertad, con miradas y roces que eran como los que da una niña, limpios y llenos de candidez.

Por lo menos, los de una niña como ella había sido. Él no quería que ella cambiase. No quería que se uniese a alguien. No quería que nadie descubriese sus secretos. Lo único que sí quería, siempre, era proteger a Rin de lo que él sabía.

De lo que él era. De la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo que había recorrido su cuerpo el día que Rin había apoyado su cuerpo en el de él. De todas las cosas que tenía claras, la más meridiana era que no quería herir a Rin jamás. El haría que estuviera salvo.

Su vida entera se resumía en dos objetivos: unirse con Inojuye, y en que Rin estuviese a salvo. Estarían todos protegidos. Él estaría completo.

Pero era posible que Rin ya conociese ciertos secretos. Ya no corría hacia el con la misma total confianza, sobria o bebida. Ahora Rin hacía gala de su recato como si estuviese cubierta de espinas, excepto cuando se encontraba ebria de licor de cerezas. Ella guardaba las distancias… quizá sí que lo entendiese… quizá sintiese lo mismo que él y luchase por controlarlo.

Sería un alivio, pensó. Un alivio oscuro y deseado, yacer con ella y saciar su apetito.

Supo que ella lo estaba mirando. Siempre la percibía con claridad; era una sensación especialmente viva. Su olor, sus pasos, su aliento suave, el frufrú de la tela de su ropa; todas esas eran características suyas que él, por supuesto, conocía, pero había otras cosas que estaban más allá del umbral de percepción normal, y que resultaban claras, transparentes para la conciencia profunda que existía en lo más recóndito de su ser. La conocía desde que era una niña. La reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Su esencia era puramente femenina. Le parecía más femenina, más opuesta a él, más escondida entre las brumas de lo que cualquier hembra le había parecido nunca. La parte débil de su ser la añoraba.

«Tienes que ser fuerte —se había dicho a menudo—. Pensar que la debilidad es únicamente un defecto es poner límites a los propósitos. Enfréntate a la verdad, y después utilízala para tus propios fines.»

Pero aquella debilidad suya era de una clase que él no quería utilizar. Para potenciar la debilidad tenía que conocer antes sus dimensiones, y eso no lo sabía ni quería saberlo.

Ella olía a flores silvestres, a brisa fresca en la árida calidez de la estancia.

Vestía un atuendo verde, su regalo más reciente, pero ahora se fijó en su escote pronunciado, con sombras color esmeralda. ¿Había escogido él algo tan atrevido a propósito? La piel y el cuello sin adornos eran como el pálido resplandor blanco de las flores que se abren en la noche.

Sesshomaru se sintió ingrávido, como si hubiese saltado de una roca. Durante meses se había mantenido a distancia, viajando e interrogando a toda clase de seres. Casi se podría decir que había sido un monje, en lo que al contacto con las mujeres se refiere. Si evitarlas había aguzado sus sentidos hacia aquello de lo que se había apartado, ahora cada una de sus sensaciones y facultades estaba inundada de ella.

Había visto escotes más reveladores en muchas Youkai. Pese a todo, aquel hecho lo confundía. Nunca había visto a Rin vestida de otra forma que con cuellos altos de lo más modestos, a no ser por aquella imagen que se apoderaba de él de sus pechos, su espalda y sus hombros mientras se cepillaba el pelo en su dormitorio.

Toda aquella mata de pelo caoba, aquel pelo que le había acariciado la mandíbula con la suavidad de las plumas, se lo había recogido en alto en un peinado suelto. No tenía unas facciones tan clásicas como las de Inojuye. El rostro de la Rin, como mucho, podía describirse como bonito; los ojos eran marrones, y la barbilla tenía forma de corazón. La boca tenía una línea agradable incluso cuando no estaba sonriente. Qué bien la conocía, tras momentos robados de observarla. Al lado de Inojuye, parecía incluso que podría pasar inadvertida, pero no para él.

Ahora no lo miraba. Estaba en pie y mantenía las manos a su espalda.

— ¿No tienes curiosidad?—dijo él refugiándose en la ironía, irritado ante la incomodidad de ella y la suya propia—.

—Por supuesto. —Lo miró e hizo un gesto vago indicando el pasillo—. Pero la señora Irasue está en el salón junto con la señora Inojuye.

Parecía pensar que la explicación le sería de alguna utilidad a él, pero no fue así.

-Acostumbro unirme a ellas en el salón-

-¿Eso significa que ahora eres su protegida?-Ella se mordió los labios. ¿Habría preferido que fuese así?, pero pasó a su lado y se dio la vuelta, moviendo la falda al hacerlo.

—Estoy completamente a su servicio, por supuesto. Pero me desagradaría mucho que hubiese algo que molestara a su señora Inojuye.

—Me da igual. —La leve irritación que sentía aumentó. Posó la mano sobre el estuche—. ¿Quieres ver?

—Sí. Claro que sí.

Abrió el estuche y lo inclinó en dirección a la joven.

La luz de las velas iluminó las piedras preciosas con toda intensidad. Sesshomaru miró a la Rin. Observó cómo tragaba aire, una larga bocanada seguida de una pausa mientras su piel se sonrojaba. Rin cerró los ojos y después los abrió de nuevo, de par en par.

—Válgame el cielo. —Exhaló todo el aire de una vez.

El collar era una gargantilla con un gran medallón de jade, que colgaba de una serie de perlas perfectas ensartadas en una cinta de seda.

Sesshomaru espero. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle directamente:

— ¿Te gusta?

Ella se llevó el puño a los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

Sesshomaru bajó el estuche y lo depositó sobre una mesa. Era extraño, pero se sentía como si lo hubiese rechazado personalmente. Era un tesoro, habían pensado que era adecuado. Tal vez no lo era.

—Le daré otra cosa. —Mantuvo la voz firme, por miedo a que ella se diese cuenta de su desilusión.

— ¡No! —La joven bajó la mano—. No. Es magnífico. Lo siento, pero por un momento me quedé anonadada.

Sesshomaru levantó los ojos hacia ella.

Rin echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una breve risa.

—Qué afortunada es la señora Inojuye. —Parpadeó un par de veces—. Y qué tonta soy yo. Ha hecho que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas, amo Sesshomaru.

Hizo un gesto contenido con el pañuelo que había sacado de la manga.

— ¿Es apropiado?

Rin soltó una nueva risilla extraña.

—Le aseguro que tiene usted un gusto digno de alabanza. Sin embargo… —Levantó la cabeza y tomó aire en profundidad mientras volvía a meter el pañuelo en el puño y se alisaba la manga—. Creo que tal vez deba hablar con ella primero, mi señor.

Pese a que su voz era firme, todavía flotaba en sus ojos un poco de la luz de la vela, y en su boca —en aquella boca dulce y curvada— había un leve temblor inquieto.

— ¿Te gustaría probártelo?

Sesshomaru se oyó a sí mismo hacer la pregunta. De nuevo aquella sensación de ingravidez se había adueñado de él; se sintió arrastrado por las mareas, empujado hacia una naciente tormenta.

—No, no. No podría.

—Me gustaría verlo en un cuello. —Trató de mostrarse despreocupado. El fingido encogimiento de hombros hizo crujir su ropa—. O tendrá que hacerlo Jaken.

—Deberíamos ir al salón. Estarán reuniéndose allí.

Él tomó el collar de su lecho de seda y se acercó al espejo.

—Ven aquí Rin.

Con los labios fruncidos, Rin agachó la cabeza y se acercó a donde él aguardaba. Sesshomaru la hizo sentarse ante el espejo y ella lo hizo con las manos unidas en el regazo y dándole la espalda.

Él deslizó el collar de jade en torno a su cuello sin rozarla. Pero la joya estaba hecha para ceñirse al cuello, y el diminuto y escondido cierre le obligó a usar los dedos sobre la nuca de la joven.

Un ligero mechón de pelo en la base del peinado le rozó el dedo. Era cálido y su piel fresca. Samuel levantó la mirada hasta el espejo.

Ella miraba el medallón, y lo miraba a él.

Su intención era apartar las manos. Soltó el cierre de la gargantilla y levantó los dedos demasiado aprisa. El collar relucía sobre su pecho. Ella y aquellas piedras emanaban luz en medio de la oscuridad circundante: él mismo no era más que oscuridad… y caía… caía…

No debería haber hecho aquello. El collar tendría que haberse quedado guardado sin peligro en su estuche. No necesitaba saber la opinión de ella sobre la joya, no había convertido su flaqueza en fortaleza, no había hecho otra cosa que dejar que lo consumiese.

La vela arrancó oscuros reflejos del pelo de la joven. Él lo tocó. Bajó la mirada y vio cómo su mano jugueteaba con un mechón entre los dedos, con el puño apoyado en el hombro de ella. Era como si sus actos fuesen ajenos a él, pero no era así: sentía cada textura, cada delicado pelo del mechón, cada respiración suave de ella.

Deslizó los nudillos con la suavidad de una pluma cuello arriba, por encima del collar, hasta llegar a un punto junto a su oreja que era pura seda, con una sensación que jamás antes en su vida había conocido.

Permaneció en silencio, tocándola. Era superior a él, superior por completo; no podía alejarse por su propia voluntad.

«Detenme —pensó—. No me lo permitas.» Era incapaz de retirar la mano, incapaz de hablar. Cuando movió los labios, no salió de ellos ningún sonido.

Ella solo lo miraba en el espejo, los ojos muy abiertos y oscuros. En los meses que él había estado fuera, sus pómulos habían dejado de estar tan marcados; su rostro estaba más lleno, tenía más dulzura. Sabía que había pasado hambre, que había vivido al borde de la indigencia; había utilizado aquella desesperación para atarla a él, le había puesto un lazo tras otro para sujetarla, para que le resultase imposible alejarse de él.

No había entendido hasta ese momento lo mucho que le molestaba que ella hubiera decidido vivir en esa asquerosa aldea.

Rin parecía inmensamente vulnerable, y su quietud bajo la mano de él era un acto de infinita confianza.

Con los dedos era capaz de partir un enemigo en dos… y capaz de sentir las leves pulsaciones del corazón en el cuello de ella, ligeras y rápidas. Sesshomaru levantó la otra mano y le rodeó el rostro.

Pequeño. Delicado. Como si tuviese entre sus manos la vida de un pajarillo. El deseo lo invadió. Lo que él quería… lo que él quería…

Pensó en Inojuye, en sus planes, en el palacio que esperaba por su señora. Todo aquello pertenecía a otro universo, un universo de fantasía y brumas, y nunca se había sentido tan vivo como en aquel momento.

Abrió las manos, rozó con los pulgares la piel bajo el lóbulo de las orejas, apoyó las yemas de los dedos en las sienes, apenas rozándole las mejillas. Ella continuaba sin hacer otra cosa que mirarlo en el espejo. Qué ojos más bonitos tenía, con las pestañas tan largas que sintió su roce en los dedos.

Se quedó allí tocándola, imaginando su cabello cubriéndolo todo en ondas, imaginando su cuerpo: el aroma voluptuoso, los sonidos. Su propia garganta se tensó para acallar un gemido. Solo quería abrazarla, levantarla y acunarla entre los brazos contra sí… y quería dominarla. Dentro de él había una violencia terrible. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que había aprendido en la vida era destrucción. El control de la voluntad y la humillación, pero la voluntad le había fallado.

«Recuerda esto —a su mente vinieron palabras sin saber de dónde—. Esa pasión desbordada, ese corazón que se suma con tanto ímpetu al tumulto del cuerpo y encuentra tanto gozo en él, se convertirán en un bosque de espadas que cortarán tu espíritu en mil pedazos.»

Era preciso que lo recordara.

Fue solo la vergüenza, una inmensa vergüenza, y el deseo de no ser como su padre, lo que finalmente lo impelió a abrir las manos y soltarla, y a salir mudo y ciego de la estancia.


	11. Chapter 11

Decleimer: Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 11

Rin se quedó paralizada sentada ante el espejo. Desde lo que parecía ser un punto muy lejano, escucho la voz de Jaken llamándola para que fuera a cenar.

Era consciente de que la puerta a sus espaldas estaba abierta. El collar relucía sobre su cuello con un resplandor de otro mundo. La imagen empezó a desdibujarse ante sus ojos. Con manos torpes buscó el cierre, no lo encontró y rompió a llorar sin control.

«Mi madre era una tonta que hacia guirnaldas de flores —pensó—. Por eso soy una frívola. Una desvergonzada. Soy feliz.»

«No puedo ser feliz.»

Él está aquí con el propósito de cortejar a Inojuye

Contempló su imagen borrosa en el espejo. En su pecho sentía una mezcla de humillación y triste gozo.

No podía estar feliz. Era indecente sentir felicidad. Había sido objeto de una afrenta terrible y profunda. Él se había comportado con el más burdo de los descaros. Era un insulto a la señora Inojuye. Era imperdonable.

Ella no tenía perdón, ya que las lágrimas que derramaba no eran de remordimiento. No había manera de quitarse el collar. Peleó con él, oyó pasos y procedentes del corredor, y, presa del pánico, forzó el cierre hasta abrirlo. Agarró el estuche y se metió en la zona oscura de la habitación. De un momento a otro Jaken aparecería y empezaría a regañarla por esperar y a quejarse por tener que ocuparse por las necesidades de Rin.

Ahora, tras meses de cenar alegremente bajo la mirada del pequeño demonio, la sola idea la llenaba de pánico. Temía que se le notara lo que había pasado.

Más tarde en el salón él se encontraba sentado junto a su madre, al parecer ignorando a todos a su alrededor. Ella lo miro y horrorizada noto los latidos de su propio corazón. Y, por un momento, las sensaciones recordadas de sus dedos cogiéndola por los hombros, de sus manos rodeándole el rostro, le resultaron completamente reales, cosa que no le había sucedido cuando las había experimentado. Cada uno de aquellos detalles adquirió vida plena: la calidez del collar sobre la piel, las yemas de los dedos recorriéndole las mejillas, el roce de la estola en su espina dorsal. Rin entró al salón invadida por la desagradable verdad de que el ser que estaba allí, con aquel perfil perfecto y frío, rebosante de fuerza sutil y dorado con aquella indumentaria elegante, la había acariciado íntimamente, con decisión; que solo le había faltado abrazarla.

Pero sí que lo había hecho. Sería hilar muy fino afirmar que no había sido así, fingir que se había limitado a rozarle la mano al pasar. Recorrer con los dedos la curva desnuda de su cuello no podía considerarse otra cosa que una inmoralidad absoluta. ¡Y acariciarle el rostro!

No sabía si se lo estaba imaginando, pero le pareció que las dos Youkai se estaban comportando con altivez en ese momento.

Pero no era capaz de pensar en esas cosas en aquel momento. El señor Sesshomaru la había acariciado. El mismo señor Sesshomaru que estaba enamorado de señora Inojuye. El que no dirigía una sola palabra ni a Rin ni a nadie.

Demasiado disgustada dejo de intentar pensar.

—Sesshomaru— la señora Inojuye interrumpió el silencio del señor Sesshomaru con voz arterialmente alegre—. No nos has contado el motivo de tu regreso-

-Pronto-

Rin sonrió con esfuerzo.

— ¿Tiene que ver con eso que traías en tus manos? —preguntó Inojuye.

El no respondió. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en lo que restaba de ese día.

El señor Sesshomaru deseaba casarse con lady Inojuye. La madre de Rin había sido una mujer tonta que jugaba con flores, lady Inojuye venia de un linaje Youkai puro, Rin era decididamente humana. Pero a juzgar por todo lo que sabía a algunos de los grandiosos señores Youkai les resultaba difícil controlar sus instintos animales cuando de simples humanas se trataba. La anciana Kaede siempre lo había asegurado.

Y eso era todo lo que había. Los impulsos básicos del señor Sesshomaru se habían impuesto a su mente por un momento. Estaba claro que se sentía disgustado por aquel desliz, y que al parecer la culpaba a ella.

Oía con claridad lo que la anciana Kaede habría dicho con respecto al incidente y, de repente, entendió por qué la sabia anciana había puesto tanto empeño en instruirla sobre cuál era la conducta adecuada, y por qué le había hablado con tanta frecuencia de las imprudencias de las jóvenes y, en particular, en lo que respecta a demonios brillantes como la luna. Y es que Rin tenía la humillante sensación de que, por muy absurdo que fuese, se había enamorado del señor Sesshomaru.

Y el amor, como siempre había dicho la anciana Kaede, era un potente estimulante para las mentes carentes de sabiduría, que uno tenía que saborear con extrema prudencia, con sorbos pequeños y refinados, igual que el licor de cerezas.

Sesshomaru intento acordar su unión con Inojuye. Lo intentó. No era que Inojuye no estuviera dispuesta. Aunque no había hablado de ello, ella también sabía cuál era su deber. La relación entre ambos era como siempre. Igual que siempre. Pero tenía la inquietante sensación que ella sabía lo que el planeaba, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Incluso su madre le parecía más distante pero expectante. A veces era consciente de la atención silenciosa que le prestaba. Y eso, más que otra cosa, hizo que su inquietud se afianzase y estuviese al borde de transformarse en alarma.

«Te preocupas demasiado —se dijo a si mismo

Llevaba una semana entrando y saliendo del palacio de su madre, aun sin rastro de Totosai, pero más que nada para evitar a Rin, aunque ya no pensaba en ella con ese nombre, ni siquiera cuando aparecía con aquellos cuellos tan discretos que solía llevar. Ahora, en sus pensamientos, la Rin era «ella»: calor, suavidad y deseo.

Ella y Inojuye se sentaban juntas en el salón, y sorprendido percibió que su prima en verdad se divertía con la compañía de Rin.

Incluso entonces, enfrentándose a ella, la deseaba a Ella. Entre ellos había una conexión que no era solo fruto de la casualidad. No se sentía equilibrado.

Mientras la observaba supo que huía de sí mismo a causa del pánico. Y supo, asimismo, que hasta que se atreviese a enfrentarse con la causa de sus temores, todas aquellas intenciones suyas no serían otra cosa que humo y sueños.

La habitación de Rin solo estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, a unas diminutas líneas de luz plateada. Sesshomaru pasó por delante de la ventana y se apartó de allí, pese a saber que ella estaba dormida y no vería su silueta ante aquel resplandor.

La estancia daba la sensación de estar invadida de aroma y presencia femeninas. Ella dormía tranquila, con respiración pausada que los sueños no alteraban. Aquel sueño pacífico hizo que algo en lo más profundo de su ser se sintiese gratificado. Ella se sentía segura allí, y era él quien la había llevado; estaba unida a él de forma sutil por aquella paz además de por la necesidad.

Se situó en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación y la contempló, aunque no había nada que ver. Escuchó, pese a que no había nada que oír. Esperó sin imaginarse nada, sin hacer nada, sin pensar en nada, sin sentir nada.

Y, pese a todo, el sentimiento estaba allí. Era consciente de cada curva del cuerpo de la joven. El recuerdo alteró la superficie en calma de su concentración; la piel de ella bajo sus dedos, la forma del rostro entre sus manos.

«Apártalo de ti.» Estaba allí para enfrentarse a aquel sentimiento y liberarse de él. Pero había contradicciones, paradojas; al tratar de liberarse se aferraba a él con más fuerza. Se había disciplinado a sí mismo. Aquel apetito del que quería deshacerse estaba tan arraigado en el núcleo de su ser que parecía ser él. Si lo apartaba, si lo extirpaba, no quedaría nada.

Se imaginó yaciendo al lado de ella, encima de ella; cosas que sabía y que, sin embargo, desconocía. Había soñado y había visto a otros, no distinguía una cosa de otra y nunca se rebajaría a hacer preguntas.

No se imaginaba haciendo nada de eso con Inojuye. Aunque fuese un beso ligero, juguetón como una vez había visto a Inuyasha y la mujer Kagome. Él no era Inuyasha. ¡Maldición!. En aquellos sueños y recuerdos había demasiada vergüenza, entremezclada y confundida con el placer. Solo un roce, y no sabía lo que podría pasar.

Pero tenía intención de tener descendencia con Inojuye. Tendría que tocarla.

No era el deseo de Inojuye lo que lo consumía.

Miró a la oscuridad. Unió las manos en el gesto de _kuji_ , formando el complejo entrelazado de dedos que tenía como fin guiar y centrar su voluntad, convertir la intención en acción, dirigir la mente y la fuerza hacia su objetivo. Pero no logró la concentración, ni la unidad ni liberarse de las ataduras. Su cuerpo se moría por lo que su mente despreciaba. Más allá de eso, no tenía fuerza para nada.

La dejó durmiendo en paz y se adentró en la vasta y fría noche. Se sintió un extraño, un fantasma negro bajo la silente luz de la luna.

Finalmente llego el día que Sesshomaru decidió entregar el medallón a Inojuye e informarle que la llevaría a su palacio como su señora. No había encontrado señal de Totosai ni información alguna sobre la maldita espada. Estaba irritado y eso no le gustaba. Entro al salón donde se encontraban las tres hembras y se dispuso a presentar su oferta. Únicamente Rin, sabía lo que él se disponía a hacer.

Rin dio golpecitos nerviosos con el dedo sobre su regazo. El señor Sesshomaru se acercó a Inojuye con el estuche en sus manos y lo depositó en la mano que su prima le extendió.

— ¡Esto no es nada divertido! —La joven dama hizo un mohín con los labios que cambió al momento por una amplia sonrisa—. Si íbamos a sorprendernos con regalos debiste avisarnos a todas.

Lo levantó, moviendo abriendo el estuche para que todos lo vieran. Rin cerró los ojos un instante. Volvió a abrirlos, presa de una ansiedad desmedida para aquella situación.

El señor Sesshomaru se quedó al lado de lady Inojuye. Ante la expectación de todos los presentes, excepto claro Irasue que parecía más aburrida que de costumbre y una expresión de divertida exasperación se dibujó en su precioso rostro.

— ¡Qué diablos! —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bajó los hombros—. ¡Qué cosa más absurda! Eres un desastre absoluto para escoger regalos, pobrecito mío. Y yo me pregunto: como se te ocurrió que esto combinaría con mis ojos—

Y después reinó un silencio hondo y colectivo.

Rin pensó—. «Es todavía peor de lo que yo me había temido. Ella no le quiere»

La mayoría de los presentes supo, o adivinó al momento, lo que el señor Sesshomaru quería decir con aquello.

—Querido. —Lady Inojuye le dio guiño un ojo—. No tienes ni idea, ¿no?

El señor Sesshomaru no pronunció palabra ni dio muestra alguna de sentirse ofendido, pero cuando lady Inojuye se acercó a Rin con el medallón en la mano, se lo puso delante del cuello y comentó lo bien que le quedaría a ella, su mirada silenciosa se alejó de ellas.

-Es para protección- Dijo el señor Sesshomaru. Sin signos exteriores de frustración.

-Mejor aún, ¿quién necesita mas protección que tu pequeña humana?- replico Lady Inojuye con tono cantarín.

El Señor Sesshomaru no dijo nada cuando Lady Inojuye le puso el medallón a Rin. Ella miró a su amo y apretó el jade con la mano, con el corazón encogido por él, y por ella.

—Licor de cereza— Ordeno Irasue en tono suave pero imperioso. Y así sin más paso el momento.

Rin declino el ofrecimiento del licor, por temor a despertar la ira de su amo. Por un momento pensó que el señor Sesshomaru se marcharía, pero no lo hizo. Sentía la necesidad más espantosa de echarse a llorar, por quién, no tenía idea. Pero cuando se presentó el primer pretexto para excusarse y retirarse a su habitación, lo aprovechó con una celeridad muy poco elegante.

Estuvo levantada hasta tarde dando vueltas en su dormitorio, tratando de pensar que podría hacer ella para ayudar a su señor.

En cierto momento, ya en la oscuridad, mucho después de acostarse, fue consciente de la presencia de él en la habitación. No hubo ni un sonido que lo demostrase, ni un leve movimiento que ella pudiese ver. Simplemente, tuvo la sensación de que él se encontraba allí.

—Señor Sesshomaru —dijo incorporándose en la cama.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Era un tanto extraño estar hablando cuando lo más probable era que la estancia estuviese vacía; pero, ya que nadie podía oírla, habló de nuevo.

—Espero que no se sienta muy decepcionado con lady Inojuye.

Nadie respondió tampoco a aquellas palabras. Rin se sentó en su futón. La oscuridad más absoluta reinaba en la habitación.

—Me gustaría regalarle unos peces de colores. —Resultaba muy agradable hablarle a la oscuridad e imaginar que él estaba allí. Decir cosas que jamás habría tenido valor de decirle en persona—. No creo que lady Inojuye pensase jamás en regalarle unos peces de colores de largas colas. Son preciosos.

Flexionó las piernas y las rodeó con los brazos, apoyó las mejillas en las rodillas y se dispuso a construir castillos en el aire.

—Lo que de verdad me gustaría sería tener mi propio jardín, con un estanque lleno de peces de colores con colas como la seda. ¿Piensa alguna vez en cosas así, señor Sesshomaru? ¿En qué piensan señores como usted, me pregunto? —Reflexionó sobre aquella cuestión y se respondió a sí misma—: En sus batallas, imagino. Debe de ser muy cansado y muy aburrido ser un gran guerrero.

Miró hacia la penumbra. Sabía que el sexo masculino podía resultar útil en ciertos momentos, principalmente para cargarla o rescatarla, o para reparar la causa de unas goteras en el techo, pero todas la anciana Kaede le habían hecho advertencias en contra de permitir la presencia de un hombre en la casa. Había que esperar siempre las huellas que dejaría en el suelo, ya que se le olvidaría quitarse el calzado, pese a todos los intentos por enseñarle.

Los hombres eran un misterio: temibles y reconfortantes, esquivos y directos, rebosantes de extrañas pasiones y recovecos.

—Señor Sesshomaru… —dijo entre susurros, temerosa de preguntarlo en voz alta pese a estar sola en la oscuridad—. ¿Por qué me acarició? ¿Por qué me miró de aquella forma en el espejo?

Pensó en todas las cosas contra las que la había prevenido la anciana Kaede. No creía que ella hubiese tenido nunca ocasión de conocer a un señor que se pareciese remotamente al señor Sesshomaru. Juntó las manos y reconoció ante el imaginario hombre entre las sombras lo que ni siquiera había reconocido ante ella misma.

—Desearía que volviese a hacerlo.

Asustada, se cubrió la boca con las manos. Pero aquel deseo era real, muy real, una vez que puso nombre al nerviosismo y la angustia que había en su interior, a la emoción que parecía mantener siempre las risas y las lágrimas tan al alcance que nunca sabía cuál de ellas se desbordaría ante cualquier crisis sin importancia. No solo estaba tontamente enamorada del señor Sesshomaru, sino que se moría por una caricia suya.

Aquella le parecía una situación tan estúpida y humillante, que abrazó la almohada contra sí y sintió las lágrimas ardientes que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Qué solitaria debía de resultarle la vida a una mujer educada y respetable, pero sin familia conocida. Siguiendo a su amo a todas partes. A una mujer que en realidad no pertenecía a ningún sitio.

N/A: Muchas gracias a Miara Makisan, Tonari-chan y a las otras personas que han mostrado apoyo por este fic. En me he divertido mucho haciendo esta adaptación, asi que me alegra compartirlo con alguien.


	12. Chapter 12

Decleimer: Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 12

«Desearía que volviese a hacerlo.»

Sesshomaru permaneció inmóvil, en silencio, con la tentación rodeándolo como una fuerza tangible. Veía en la oscuridad con los ojos y el corazón; era capaz de cerrar los ojos y sentir las lágrimas que ella derramaba.

No sabía por qué estaba llorando. Pensó, en aquel momento, que no era consciente de nada que no fuese el deseo de contestarle. «Desearía…» había dicho ella, y la sólida tierra se había hundido; el suelo bajo sus pies se había resquebrajado.

Rin se sentó de súbito en la cama, asustada; se oyó el crujido de las sábanas.

— ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

Él echó atrás la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella no iba a sentir su presencia? Emanaba deseo. Se consumía. Como una antorcha invisible en la oscuridad de la medianoche.

Ella se sorbió las lágrimas rápidamente con un sonido sordo, intentando ocultarlo.

—Sé que está aquí.

—Sí —dijo él.

Rin dejó escapar un pequeño grito, sorprendida pese a todo al oír su voz. Oyó su respiración rápida y suave.

— ¿Por qué? —Apenas vocalizó la pregunta, que quedó en suspenso, entre susurros, en la inmovilidad del aire.

Samuel cerró los ojos.

—No lo sé.

Pero sí que lo sabía.

—Ay —En la voz de la joven se oyó un ligero temblor—. Imagino que llevará algún tiempo aquí. Imagino que me habrá estado escuchando. Qué vergüenza más espantosa.

Allí, en la oscuridad, casi logró hacerlo sonreír.

Hizo que se muriese de ganas de extender la mano hacia ella, de enredar sus cabellos entre los dedos.

Pero, no… no lo haría. Contendría aquella oscura llamarada que le corría por las venas, que lo avergonzaba y lo consumía.

De la cama le llegó el sonido de movimiento. Los pies de ella tocaron el suelo, y más que oírlo sintió la vibración.

—Si lo que quiere es conversar, será mejor me ponga presentable.

Al erguirse Rin, el cabello le cayó como una cascada y Sesshomaru percibió el intenso aroma del sueño, la calidez de un cuerpo de mujer bajo las sábanas. Podría haberla evitado. Pero su voluntad y sus actos tomaron caminos diferentes. Permaneció inmóvil mientras una vida entera de resistencia se hacía añicos a su alrededor, y permitió que la joven fuese directamente hacia él.

A pesar de la mano con la que buscaba a tientas el camino en la oscuridad, Rin tropezó con el pecho de Sesshomaru como si se hubiese dado contra un muro. Él la cogió del brazo para que no perdiese el equilibrio.

—No quiero mantener una conversación.

Su voz era grave y ronca. En su interior reinaba la anarquía.

—Ah —dijo Rin, inmovilizada por su brazo—. ¿Qué desea, entonces?

—Lo mismo que tú. Lo que tú dijiste.

Ella alzó el rostro.

— ¿Los peces de colores?

— ¡Maldición! —Rodeó con las manos las mejillas de la joven e inclinó el rostro hasta alcanzar su boca—. Esto. Esto es lo que deseo.

Rozó con los labios los de ella. Sintió un gran peso sobre él, una presión desbordante. Inojuye. Era Inojuye, era todo aquello que había forjado con su mente y su cuerpo. No podía hacer aquello. Significaba la destrucción.

No sabía besar a una mujer. Pensó que tenía que presionar la boca cerrada contra la de ella, pero el contacto lo desarmó, la suavidad de sus mejillas hizo que sacudidas de placer inaudibles recorriesen su cuerpo. Abrió la boca e inhaló la esencia que ella desprendía hasta lo más profundo de su ser, mientras saboreaba las comisuras de sus labios con la lengua.

El cuerpo de la joven tembló. Sesshomaru percibió un rubor en ella, un calor que se extendía más allá de lo que su vista alcanzaba en la oscuridad. Rin levantó las manos y las interpuso entre los dos.

—Imagino… imagino que debe de estar disgustado por la acogida de su regalo.

Ah, él el medallón le traía sin cuidado. No le parecía más que otro paso en el camino que se sentía impulsado a recorrer.

—Me atrevería a decir que esa es la razón de su presencia aquí. —La voz de Rin sonaba débil y entrecortada—. Yo habría querido que ella entendiera… ay, señor Sesshomaru.

¿Cómo podía imaginar que aquella fuese la razón que lo había llevado hasta allí? Continuó abrazándola, saboreándola, consciente de la agitación que ella sentía, sabiéndose parte de las sombras. Dudó que ella pudiese verlo, frotó una mano contra la otra y en su palma apareció una luz, fría y azul, como la fosforescencia del mar, que iluminó el rostro sorprendido de la joven y su ropa interior.

Se sintió en suspenso al ofrecerse abiertamente, sin el escondrijo de la oscuridad.

Rin miró un instante hacia aquella esfera de luz que él sostenía en la palma, y a continuación elevó los ojos hacia él. Bajo aquella luz etérea parecía confundida, y más bella de lo que él podía haber imaginado. El brillo de su cabello suelto y la aterciopelada curva de su cuello, todas las fantasías prohibidas para él cobraron cuerpo. Se arrepintió al instante de haber conjurado aquella luz; aquel guerrero surgido de la noche como por encanto la asustaría con sus deseos tan inconfundibles, sin disfraces ni disimulos.

—Ah —dijo ella con voz baja y quejumbrosa—. No debería estar usted aquí. Me temo que esto sea una tontería muy grande, señor Sesshomaru. Es de lo más desaconsejable…

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y apretó la piedra en el puño.

—Déjame yacer contigo —susurró.

—No creo… no me parece que eso sea… no puede ser… —Se la oía aturdida—. ¿Conmigo?

El alargó la mano cerrada en un puño y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso. La luz era apenas visible entre sus dedos.

—Aquí. Ahora.

Rin titubeó, como si no alcanzase a comprenderlo.

—Me atrevería a decir que se siente exhausto, pero…

Él le tomó la barbilla y la alzó sobre su puño.

—No estoy exhausto.

—Ah. —Rin lo miró a los ojos—. Ah… querido señor, ¿es que se siente solo? ¿Quiere que tomemos un té?

¿Solo? Ardiendo de deseo. Abrió la mano y, por un instante, la fantasmagórica luz iluminó a la joven en todo su colorido mientras él recorría con los labios su cuello. La fragancia que ella desprendía olía a prístinas cosas femeninas, a flores y polvos, y el calor que aquel cuerpo albergaba, profundo y provocador, era como una llama velada que se encendiese de repente y ardiese en sus entrañas.

—No, no debería. —La voz de Rin expresó lo que él sabía; sus manos estaban un tanto temblorosas cuando trató de empujarlo por los hombros sin éxito—. Esto no es… apropiado.

Claro que no era apropiado. Era una locura. Pero no la soltó. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Dejó caer la esfera de luz al suelo cuando el cabello de ella se deslizó con toda su espesura y le cubrió las manos. La excitación lo inundó. Así era como lo había imaginado.

Ejerció una suave presión y la obligó a acercarse de espaldas a la cama. Ella cedió, presa de la duda y fácil de controlar, y aquella falta de resistencia le confirmó que la joven ni siquiera reconocía la naturaleza de la fuerza que la empujaba.

Una vez al borde del lecho, la habilidad de Sesshomaru llegó a su fin. No así su apetito, ni sus imaginaciones, ni la sensación de tenerla entre su cuerpo y la cama. La respiración de él era profunda y entrecortada, sin control a causa de aquel acto físico, al borde de precipitarse a un abismo feroz y destructivo. Recuperó el control con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y apoyó la frente en la hendidura de su cuello.

—No voy a hacerte daño —le susurró.

—No —dijo Rin—. Claro que no me lo va a hacer.

Aquella total confianza lo hizo añicos. No podía confiar en él; le estaba mintiendo, sabía que así era, pero no podía impedirlo. Renunció toda su disciplina, cuando se arrodilló lentamente ante ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Apretó la boca abierta contra el cuerpo de ella y se encontró con la curva de sus senos. La tela guardaba su olor y su calor, se deslizaba sobre la piel bajo su lengua, con una sedosa promesa bajo ella.

—Ay… señor Sesshomaru. —La protesta de Rin no fue sino una cálida llamarada en el aire de la noche.

—Dijiste que lo deseabas.

Sesshomaru deslizó las manos y le ciñó con ellas la cintura. Eso era lo que él había soñado; lo había soñado durante miles de años.

La voz de la joven mostró una velada sorpresa.

—Imagino que… como mi madre era… recolectora de flores…

La mano de ella descansaba sobre su cabello. Él volvió la cabeza y le besó la palma. La joven la cerró, y Sesshomaru le besó el dorso de los dedos.

Sintió que la joven se quedaba inmóvil. Y después, lentamente… con suavidad, cogió un mechón de cabello entre los dedos.

Controlar el impulso en su interior requirió de toda la fuerza de la que era dueño. La acarició como si estuviese a punto de esfumarse entre sus manos, apenas un leve contacto cuando lo que deseaba era estrecharla contra él, una caricia con los dedos siguiendo la forma de su cuerpo, las curvas bajo los senos, la redondez de las caderas. Se sentía tan lleno de calor y tan erecto que tuvo miedo de aterrorizarla si no contenía sus movimientos.

Jamás en su vida había acariciado a una mujer durante tanto tiempo hasta ese momento. Su vida había consistido en los rápidos roces de Rin cuando era niña, o cuando la llevaba en brazos. La dulzura de este otro abrazo lo maravilló; se sintió absurdamente al borde de las lágrimas al sentir la calidez de la joven en su rostro, su olor intimo en la nariz y bajo sus manos.

Quiso decírselo, pero no encontró las palabras para hacerlo. Quería decirle: «Cálida, delicada, suave; tu cabello, tu hermoso cabello suelto, tus manos, tu cintura… ¿lo comprendes? No te haré daño. No quiero hacerte daño. Me estoy muriendo».

La mano de Rin reposó tras el cuello de Sesshomaru. Él la sentía respirar, sentía sus senos alzarse y descender contra su mejilla.

—Me temo que somos muy imprudentes. —Rin apretó la mano ligeramente. Cogió un mechón de pelo de Sesshomaru entre los dedos, lo acarició y lo puso de nuevo en su sitio—. Pero… mi querido señor… yo también he estado un poco sola.

—Rin. —Solo fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre en un susurro como toda respuesta.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, para no asustarla, se puso de pie. El metió el dedo índice en la lazada de su ropa y la deshizo.

El cuerpo de Rin se quedó rígido. Sesshomaru detuvo la mano; su puño se cerró sobre la tela.

—No tengas miedo de mí —dijo él con vehemencia.

Sus propios músculos estaban en tensión; su cuerpo era un desconocido para él, se movía como si estuviese cubierto por una pesada armadura.

Rin levantó los ojos hasta él. Vio cómo se reflejaba en ellos la desesperación y comprendió que hasta aquel preciso instante no había entendido lo que él quería, que, de alguna forma, no se lo esperaba, que lo obligaría a detenerse, que las palabras para impedir que él siguiese adelante estaban a punto de salir de sus labios.

No se lo permitiría. Le cubrió la boca con la suya en un beso implacable para detener aquellas palabras, y la atrajo hacia sí con la mano extendida sobre su cabello. Rompió su promesa de inmediato, pues aquel beso le hizo daño a la joven. Sesshomaru sabía que era así porque la violencia con que se lo dio había lastimado su propia boca. Se convirtió en un catalizador, desplegó todo su influjo y, con una fuerza controlada que hizo que la joven perdiese el equilibrio, la hizo caer sobre la cama cuan larga era arrastrándola con él.

El cabello le cubrió el rostro. Rin trató de oponer resistencia apoyando las manos en los hombros de Sesshomaru, que se cernía sobre ella respirando fuerte, empujado por el instinto, los recuerdos y el deseo. Su cuerpo se incrustó en el de la joven con una sensación exquisita, muy cerca de la explosión, las piernas de ella bajo las suyas con tan solo una capa de fino tejido entre los dos.

La esfera luminosa lanzaba rayos apenas perceptibles en la oscuridad de la habitación. Rin yacía con los ojos abiertos de par en par bajo la sombra del cuerpo del hombre, tratando de apartarlo.

Él habría podido acabar con su resistencia en un instante, y ambos lo sabían. Pero ella lo miró con expresión de dignidad desesperada, confusa y grave a la vez.

—Estoy segura… amo… de que lamentaría comportarse de forma deshonrosa.

Sesshomaru podría haber soltado una carcajada ante aquella llamada al honor en un momento así. Pero su rostro… En su rostro vio la duda y la fe, la sinceridad y una dependencia absoluta de él… y una valentía dulce e imposible: el heroísmo de los seres pequeños e indefensos al enfrentarse al peligro.

Con su debilidad, lo venció. No podía seguir adelante, y no podía soltarla.

Se dejó caer con los brazos rodeando el cuerpo de la joven, preso de estremecimientos, y hundió el rostro junto a su oído.


	13. Chapter 13

**Decleimer:** Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 13

Rin yacía sin protestar bajo aquel abrazo. El peso y la solidez de aquel cuerpo eran considerables, y la apretaba con bastante fuerza, pero, de alguna manera, aquello más que incómodo le resultaba reconfortante. Tras largo rato, notó cómo decrecía poco a poco la tensión que había en los brazos de él; el amo Sesshomaru cambió de postura y se hizo a un lado, sin dejar de abrazarla, pero no con tanta fuerza. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra.

Por fin, ella cayó a ratos en un extraño sopor, del que volvía a salir para sentirse constantemente sorprendida de la presencia de él, constantemente encantada y confundida por ella. Era algo tan extraordinario, tan maravilloso, en realidad…

Medio somnolienta, lo entendió; le había pedido yacer con ella, ¿y quién hubiese pensado que aquello era algo más que un extraño capricho? ¿Quién iba a imaginar que fuese algo tan gratificante? Estaba acostada en un ángulo extraño, atravesada en el futón, sin almohada, y, al despertar, se descubría acurrucada junto a aquella calidez, y se sobresaltaba ante la fuerte presión de aquel brazo bajo su cabeza. Cada vez que empezaba a despertarse de aquella forma, él movía la mano y le retiraba el cabello hacia atrás con gesto tranquilizador, y parecía lo más natural del mundo refugiarse entre sus brazos, junto a su cuerpo, y volver a dormirse.

La esfera había perdido el fulgor hacía ya tiempo, y le pareció estar en un sueño cuando el primer rayo gris del alba dio un poco de color a la estancia.

Al despertar en aquel momento de un sueño profundo, su primera impresión medio dormida fue que había una sombra negra a su lado, demasiado oscura para distinguir forma o detalle alguno. Después descubrió una silueta, fue consciente de la línea de la pierna, de la longitud del torso, del brazo que se curvaba sobre ella. Rin entrecerró los ojos, para a continuación abrirlos por completo.

Él la observaba. A solo unos centímetros de distancia, vio sus largas pestañas. Los ojos eran de un dorado maravilloso. El hecho de que estuviese despierto, la forma en que estaba protegida y a salvo del frío gracias a su cuerpo, le indicaron, con toda claridad, que él no se había dejado vencer por el sueño en ningún momento.

Una repentina consternación se apoderó de Rin. Recordó algo que había sucedido tiempo atrás en la aldea: una doncella y un pretendiente ilícito, algo que una anciana mujer le había contado entre susurros a otra. «Duerme con él —había musitado—. No crea que no lo hace esa descarriada.» Y, poco después, la doncella había sido repudiada por su padre, en extrañas circunstancias que la anciana Kaede nunca tuvo a bien explicarle.

Rin miró aquellos ojos dorados.

Había dormido con él.

Durante la noche había tenido la sensación de salvarse de algo, pero con la llegada del día tuvo la certeza de que había caído mucho más bajo de lo que la anciana Kaede le había advertido que era posible caer. Él estaba en su dormitorio. La había acariciado. La había desvestido. La había besado como ningún hombre habría besado a una mujer respetable. Había dormido con él.

Empezó a temblar de forma convulsiva. Él tenía el brazo apoyado en su hombro; durante un instante apretó la mano contra su cuello, después abrió los dedos y los deslizó entre el cabello de Rin. Los mechones color caoba se deslizaron por su mano. Él se levantó, apoyándose en un brazo.

Que el cielo la amparara. Ya no tenía remedio, ¡y qué poco le parecía! Había dormido con él. Y no se sentía distinta en absoluto; ni mejor, ni peor, ni tan siquiera se avergonzaba de haberlo hecho, no en el fondo de su corazón.

Con retraso, porque él ya se alejaba de su lado, se dio cuenta de que tenía la intención de marcharse. Sin razón alguna, sin que un pensamiento sensato le cruzase la mente, Rin alargó el brazo y lo cogió por la muñeca.

Él la miró con una intensidad tremenda, y se quedó inmóvil bajo la débil luz de la mañana. Se incorporó en la cama, con la mano sobre aquel rígido brazo, sin saber qué decir.

La voz del hombre tenía un tono de dureza—. Te quedaste dormida.

El fajín que sujetaba su vestidura se había soltado. Rin vio el nacimiento del cuello y la curva de su torso. Algo brilló entre los pliegues ocultos de la oscura tela. Un arma: violencia y elegancia; era todo un maestro en ambas cosas y, de alguna forma, la invadió el deseo de alargar los brazos, apretarlo entre ellos, y abrazarlo junto a su corazón.

—Usted no durmió —dijo.

Él alzo una ceja con ironía y miró hacia otro lado.

—No.

No quería que él se marchase. La mañana estaba próxima, pero tampoco quería que llegase. Qué iba a hacer ahora, qué iba a decir, cómo iba a cambiar su vida… Todavía le parecía imposible. Había dormido con su amo. Él la había besado.

No se sentía tan culpable como debía. Se sentía… femenina. Un poco tímida y nerviosa.

— ¿Tiene que irse?

Él la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Debería quedarme?

La brusquedad de su voz la dejó perpleja. Era como si la acusase de algo. Se humedeció los labios y extendió la mano sobre el antebrazo de él, deslizando los dedos sobre la tela, sintiendo la fuerza que estaba oculta bajo ella.

Sesshomaru flexionó el músculo bajo su mano.

—Di sí o no.

—Sí —dijo Rin—. Quédese.

Él ni se acercó ni se alejó de ella.

—Anoche… dijiste que sí. Que lo deseabas. Y después…

Sesshomaru exhaló aire con fuerza.

Rin se ruborizó ante aquella mención tan directa a lo sucedido la noche anterior. Las manos de él en su cuerpo, su boca. Debería haberse sentido avergonzada, pero en lugar de ello se sentía… gratificada. Excitada.

Ah, ¿así que era esto ser una descarriada, una mujer deshonrada? ¿Sentir una alegría egoísta por el hecho de que, cuando se encontraba solo, había ido a buscarla a ella y no a lady Inojuye?

No era capaz de expresarse con tanta vulgaridad y franqueza, aunque ahora se la considerase una perdida. De verdad que no podía pensar así de ella misma: como una de aquellas mujeres innombrables que le guiñaban el ojo a los hombres y gritaban: «¿No tienes un beso para mí, encanto?»

No le parecía que eso fuese lo mismo que desear que el señor Sesshomaru volviese a besarla.

El helor de la habitación traspasó la ropa de Rin, ahora que ya no tenía el refugio de la cercanía de su amo. Cambió de postura, se cubrió los hombros con una manta y lo miró esperanzada.

— ¿No cree que hace muchísimo frío?

Subió la manta hasta la boca, y lo espió por encima de él, para ver si había captado la insinuación.

Él seguía inmóvil, apoyado en la mano. Pero no hizo intento alguno de alejarse.

Ante aquel gesto mínimo de ánimo, Rin se envalentonó y se sintió de lo más aventurera. Con cautela, alargó la mano y le acarició el pelo. Dejó que los dedos recorriesen las mejillas de él, fascinada por la sutil aridez del vello que las cubría. La noche anterior… ¿había sentido lo mismo la noche anterior? Qué increíble, qué exótico y atractivo podía resultar su amo.

Sentía una inmensa ternura hacia su amo, que no respondía a sus tímidas caricias, cuya única respuesta era un profundo estremecimiento, un movimiento en medio de la quietud.

Acercó la cabeza a la de él, y le rozó la comisura de los labios con los suyos, como él había hecho con ella. Su lengua lo encontró suave y rasposo, con un aroma ardiente y agrio. Abrió la boca para saborearlo mejor y subió las manos para explorar sus cabellos.

El temblor que lo recorría se transformó en dura rigidez. La agarró por los hombros con un sonido brusco. Volvió el rostro hacia el de ella y se adueñó de su boca.

Durante un instante, Rin no sintió otra cosa que el despertar de la excitación en él. Después, la fuerza del hombre tomó la iniciativa; la empujó hacia atrás hasta tumbarla. Entre el remolino de la ropa de cama la buscó, la arrastró con él; enredó la mano entre sus cabellos y la mantuvo quieta mientras le besaba el rostro, todo el rostro y el cuello hasta donde le permitió el escote.

Rin se sintió desbordada, pero no alcanzó a protestar porque él la aplastó con todo el peso de su cuerpo, hundiéndola en el futón. La pierna de él se abrió camino entre las piernas de la joven, su cuerpo se aplastó contra los muslos y el vientre de Rin, su mano asió el tejido que se interponía entre ellos y lo apartó de un tirón. Solo quedó el calor de la piel contra la piel desnuda en el sitio más íntimo imaginable… y algo, algo más, ¿el qué?

Él se movía como si con su cuerpo quisiese arrollarla; su respiración sonaba resollante y acelerada en el oído de la joven, y sus movimientos despertaban oleadas de deseo en el punto tan vergonzoso en el que la presionaba. Una especie de descarga eléctrica la recorrió invadiéndola con su calor: un placer creciente, que iba tomando cuerpo, que tensaba todos sus músculos y hacía que su cuerpo se arquease buscando el de él, en lugar de alejarse.

Él se elevó sobre las manos. Por un momento Rin lo miró, con los labios abiertos en gesto de enfado, pero lo que él hizo a continuación la dejó sorprendida. Aquella presión placentera empezó a dolerle. Trató de hundir el cuerpo instintivamente para evitarlo, pero él no pareció darse cuenta; tenía los ojos cerrados y presionó contra ella — ¡hasta su interior!— con un poderoso empujón en un lugar de su cuerpo que ella no podía ni nombrar.

Y le dolió. Les produjo dolor a ambos, porque cuando ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y todo su cuerpo se retorció entre estremecimientos. Un sonido similar a un gemido angustioso vibró en la garganta del demonio. Estaba sobre ella, empujando en su interior con fuerza, los músculos de sus hombros, brazos y torso en tensión por el esfuerzo.

Rin se dio cuenta de que cada vez que respiraba emitía quejidos de terror que ahogaban la sorpresa y el pánico. Aquel momento de violencia parecía durar una eternidad.

Él soltó el aliento de golpe. Su cuerpo perdió la rigidez y la tensión. Tragó aire como si hubiese estado corriendo a toda velocidad, y se dejó caer sobre ella. Rin sintió las sacudidas que le recorrían los brazos y se convertían en rítmicos estremecimientos que ella notó dentro de sí como pequeñas convulsiones.

Seguía doliéndole. Era muy incómoda aquella sensación ardiente en su lugar secreto, unida a él. El demonio no la miró a la cara ni la liberó de su peso. Apoyó la cabeza al lado de la suya y le acarició el pelo una y otra vez.

—Rin —susurró—. Rin.

Y ella pensó, presa de la histeria: « ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?»

«Esto era. Esto.»

«Ahora… ahora sí que soy una mujer deshonrada.»


	14. Chapter 14

**Decleimer:** Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 14

Sesshomaru supo que ella estaba llorando. A través de los latidos de su propio corazón, sintió más que oyó cada pequeño suspiro antes del sollozo. También percibió el olor de las lágrimas. La había lastimado.

La vergüenza y la pasión se apoderaron de él. Mentalmente, se puso en pie y se marchó, poniendo fin al ultraje; ya que no podía cambiarlo, acababa con él. Pero su cuerpo se limitó a ceñirse al de ella, sus brazos a rodearla, deseoso ya de penetrarla de nuevo.

En lugar de hacerlo la besó y le habló, tratando de consolarla, cuando no sabía ni lo que le decía. Le besó los ojos y las lágrimas que había en sus mejillas; le besó el hombro desnudo. Dijo su nombre, y trató de explicarle que lo sentía, aunque no lo sentía. No podía controlarse; no era capaz.

Ella le resultaba… deliciosa. Pura lujuria y erotismo bajo su cuerpo. Por las lágrimas que derramaba, sabía que le había hecho daño, y le llenaba de desconcierto sentir un placer tan intenso.

— ¡Ay! —murmuró Rin, como si se hubiese sorprendido cuando él volvió a hundirse en ella.

Sesshomaru se elevó sobre los codos y le recorrió las mejillas con los labios, mientras enjugaba con la lengua sus lágrimas saladas con la lengua. Rin cerró los ojos mientras él le besaba las pestañas y las cejas.

Al verla con el cuello desnudo, la piel pálida y el pelo desordenado sobre la almohada… lujuriosa, erótica, excitante…y tan... tan suya un fuego renovado le recorrió las venas. Trató de consolarla, pero su consuelo se volvió sensual, sus besos se fueron haciendo más apasionados y profundos, en lugares que él añoraba probar.

Colocó la mano bajo el seno de la joven y lo levantó, mientras doblaba la cabeza para saborear la suave redondez. El recuerdo vivido del sabor en su lengua unas horas antes le hizo abrir la boca de nuevo y lamer la piel de ella.

Rin emitió un leve sonido, una media protesta suave, y se movió bajo él. Sesshomaru sintió que parte de la rigidez abandonaba el cuerpo de la joven, y que una tensión nueva y grácil la reemplazaba.

Buscó con la lengua el pezón de aquel pecho y trazó círculos en torno a él, humedeciéndolo. Ella hizo un movimiento más brusco bajo él, hubo un sollozo repentino y un temblor. El camisón se abrió por completo, dejando al descubierto el otro pezón ante él: redondo y precioso, de un rosa oscuro que contrastaba con el blanco de la piel.

Las brasas ardientes de su interior prendieron. Apretó los labios contra el pecho de la joven mientras la penetraba con más fuerza. Abrió la boca y deslizó la lengua por la carnosa protuberancia. La asió con la boca y, en ese momento, ella emitió el sonido más dulce que había oído en la vida: un ruido entrecortado en el que no había nada de dolor.

Con la mano rodeó el otro pecho, para acariciar y saborear los dos, mientras Rin mantenía los ojos cerrados y seguía haciendo aquellos suaves ruiditos.

Sabía lo que le había producido dolor; había sido la invasión de su cuerpo, y, en algún lugar corrompido y profundo de su ser, supo que aquellas otras caricias suavizarían ese dolor.

Rin se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo, tan preciosa en su rosada calidez que la vergüenza y la ira que había en él se consumieron, se convirtieron en polvo frente a la realidad que ella representaba bajo la luz plateada. La abrazó y la penetró de nuevo en profundidad, sintiendo aquellas oleadas de placer y deseo brotar en él y arrastrarlo hasta el punto crítico.

Empezó a moverse con más fuerza, con los ojos cerrados, atrapado por aquella sensación cada vez más intensa. Esta vez duró más, adquirió más intensidad; cada impulso añadía intensidad al ardor, hasta que se olvidó de respirar… Se olvidó de pensar, de oír, de ver… se olvidó de todo menos de aquella pasión que lo dominaba y estallaba dentro de ella con la intensidad de la pólvora al prenderle fuego.

Cuando terminó, los olores y las sensaciones parecieron sumirlo en un extraño letargo. Descubrió que Rin lo miraba con aquellos ojos preciosos oscuros, como si las palabras la hubiesen abandonado.

Una confusa emoción se adueñó del interior de Sesshomaru, alivio y placer, cercanía y cosas imposibles de describir. Los pensamientos racionales lo habían abandonado. No quería otra cosa que dormir entre aquellos brazos.

Pero no por mucho tiempo. No podía demorarse allí. Un breve recuerdo de Inojuye le cruzó la mente, pero ni siquiera pudo asirse a él. Se sentía embriagado por la felicidad, por la consumación.

— ¿Estás bien?

Las palabras brotaron perezosamente cuando inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella, con los labios casi rozando los de la joven.

—No lo sé —dijo ella, que sonó quejosa como un niño.

Sesshomaru trató de pensar en qué podía hacer para consolarla, y supo que tenía que deshacerse de aquella especie de encantamiento. Se apartó de ella, que hizo un gesto de dolor cuando su cuerpo todavía firme se deslizó de su interior.

Descubrió que no sabía cómo consolarla. Pero no podía quitarle las manos de encima. La besó con dulzura, pasó del gozo al remordimiento y volvió al principio. Sintió la necesidad urgente de dormir y de estrecharla contra sí. La manta que antes ella había apretado contra su cuerpo estaba enredada en torno a sus piernas; mientras se hacía a un lado, la cubrió con ella. Pero no estuvo satisfecho. Así que la envolvió en su estola.

Se puso de costado y la abrazó, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, la mano entre los senos y el otro brazo bajo la almohada. Rin se quedó quieta en aquel abrazo por un momento y, a continuación, le cogió la mano.

—Querido señor —dijo y se detuvo.

Eso fue todo. Aquella sensación de sopor descendió lentamente sobre él. Se hundió en la oscuridad aterciopelada sin responder, sin saber si aquellas palabras eran de cariño o contenían una acusación.

Sesshomaru escucho una exclamación.

Abrió los ojos.

La habitación estaba inundada por la luz del día, que lo iluminaba todo: la cama, a Rin, su mata de pelo de color castaño intenso.

Más allá de la desordenada cabellera de Rin, Sesshomaru distinguió el hueco de la puerta. Percibió un olor desagradable que no pertenecía a Rin. En la puerta distinguió a aquella mujer Kagome, la sacerdotisa.

Una sacudida tardía lo atravesó, desde el vientre hasta las yemas de los dedos, una impresión silenciosa y paralizadora controlada por siglos de disciplina. No hizo un solo movimiento. Sobre el cuerpo dormido de Rin, sus ojos tropezaron con los de la mujer.

Kagome permaneció un instante inmóvil, con la mano en la puerta a medio abrir. Desde algún lugar en las profundidades del pasillo llegó el eco de unas voces.

Kagome bajó la mirada y la elevó de nuevo hasta él.

Se mordió el labio, se ruborizó como una muchacha inocente y salió de la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	15. Chapter 15

**Decleimer:** Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 15

Rin se tragó las lágrimas producidas por el pánico, y se sentó en la cama bruscamente cuando Jaken llamó a la puerta. Tiró de las sábanas para cubrirse hasta la barbilla. Apenas unos minutos antes, había retirado las sábanas y descubierto la oscura mancha carmesí que parecía haberlo cubierto todo: su propio cuerpo, el camisón y la ropa de cama.

¡Tanto! Ella no se sentía herida de gravedad. El dolor y el escozor habían desaparecido tan pronto como él…

No era siquiera capaz de pensar en aquello de forma coherente. A Rin la habían educado como a una muchachita virtuosa. No tenía palabras para definir lo que él había hecho.

Se había marchado, había desaparecido mientras ella dormía. Si no hubiera sido por las manchas, los olores misteriosos y la humedad, podría haber sido fruto de una alucinación.

Jaken entró sin que la invitase, un momento después de llamar a la puerta del modo acostumbrado. Ni siquiera alzó la mirada hasta Rin.

—Han llegado Inuyasha y su mujer Kagome. Fue ella quien me dijo no te encontrabas bien y te habías quedado dormida hasta tarde, que era probable que quisieras desayunar en la cama.

—Sí, por favor. —La voz de Rin era baja y entrecortada, como si llevase días sin hablar. No sabía cómo habían ido a parar sus amigos al palacio de Irasue pero hizo que le entrasen ganas de llorar.

¿Cómo Sabia Kagome que no se sentía bien?

Un pensamiento horrible se le pasó por la mente.

¿Y si la sacerdotisa había mirado en la habitación y visto…?

El olor comida de repente, le resultó nauseabundo. Seguro, seguro que el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la habría despertado como siempre lo hacía. Había pensado que jamás sería capaz de volver a dormir, aquella mañana, después de…

Cerró los ojos, todavía incapaz de encontrar la expresión adecuada para lo que había sucedido.

Jaken se retiró.

Rin intentó recordar si Jaken se había comportado diferente. ¿No solía regañarla y quejarse por lo que tenía que hacer por ella?

Se sentía desesperada. Le parecía que necesitaba un baño, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada para llamar y pedir que se lo preparasen. ¿Y qué iba a hacer con aquellas manchas que había por todas partes? ¿Qué podía decir? Pensó en poner una excusa y decir que se debían a su indisposición mensual, pero solo hacía una semana desde la última. Retiró la manta y atravesó descalza la habitación, se puso a buscar algo con lo que hacerse un corte

Oyó una suave llamada en la puerta y se quedó helada.

Kagome entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

El cuerpo de Rin reaccionó e hizo un amago de tirarse en la cama y esconderse; pero, cuando la dama levantó la vista, vio que era inútil.

La sacerdotisa estaba al corriente.

Rin se quedó petrificada en el medio de la habitación.

 _Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe._

La mejor entre las damas, la más amable, la más generosa; la familia que le había proporcionado refugio a Rin, más que eso, la que le había ofrecido su amistad sin reservas, e incluso una especie de afecto…

La respiración de Rin empezó a entrecortarse. Cerró los ojos, juntó las manos y se cubrió la boca con ellas. Las rodillas le fallaron. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos mientras se dejaba caer al suelo; eran lágrimas de angustia, de vergüenza y de terror por lo que ahora podría sucederle.

—Chis, chis. —Los brazos de Kagome la rodearon mientras ella estaba acurrucada sobre el suelo, temblando, y sacudida por los sollozos. Atrajo la cabeza de Rin hasta su seno, le acarició el pelo y la acunó entre sus brazos—. Silencio. No va a pasar nada. Todo va a estar bien.

—Estoy tan… —La voz de Rin quedó ahogada por otro desgarrador sollozo—.

—Calla, pequeña. —Kagome apretó la mejilla contra la cabeza de Rin—. No trates de contármelo ahora.

Rin se veía incapaz de alzar el rostro, de contener el tumultuoso llanto. Giró la cabeza hacia el pecho de Kagome y lloró. El apoyo callado, la suave mano que le retiró el pelo hacia atrás solo empeoraron las cosas; Rin no era capaz de entender cómo Kagome soportaba el contacto con ella.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! —logró decir para, a continuación, contraer de nuevo el rostro y volver a sollozar—. Nunca tuve la intención. Jamás lo habría hecho… ¡No lo entendía! —Sus palabras acabaron en un alarido.

—Ven conmigo. —Kagome la obligó a ponerse en pie—. He mandado que calienten agua. Vamos a quitarte esto.

Rin miró hacia su ropa, y no pudo evitar llorar una vez más.

—La cama. Todos se van a enterar, ¿verdad?

—No tiene importancia. Ya me ocuparé yo de eso.

Algo en la voz de la dama hizo que Rin levantase la vista asustada.

— ¿Ya se han enterado?

Kagome le tomó la mano y se la apretó.

Rin volvió a sentir que aquellas lágrimas horribles le inundaban los ojos.

— ¡Jaken! ¿El vino antes?-.

—Ya hablaremos de eso cuando estés vestida. —La voz de Kagome era tranquilizadora, como si le hablase a un niño nervioso.

Una sensación de aturdimiento absoluto se apoderó de Rin. Si todos estaban enterados… ni una señal en la espalda podría proclamar su vergüenza con más nitidez en aquella casa.

En una especie de inconsciencia, se dejó llevar por la sacerdotisa a una habitación con una bañera, permitió que le quitase la ropa, y por primera vez en la vida se quedó completamente desnuda delante de alguien. La prueba de lo sucedido marcaba sus muslos con feas manchas, pero Kagome pareció no prestarle atención: se limitó a derramarle agua caliente encima, como si fuese normal.

Todo lo que Rin quería era hundirse en aquel baño caliente y quedarse allí para siempre. Su deseo era ahogarse.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Kagome tenía preparada ropa limpia para ella, y un paño para impedir que hubiese más manchas.

—Hoy no tienes por qué llevar nada apretado. —le dijo a Rin sin perder la compostura.

Aquellas muestras de consideración hicieron que Rin rompiese a llorar de nuevo. No podía parar; se quedó allí vestida sollozando. La sacerdotisa la rodeó con sus brazos mientras Rin se apoyaba en su hombro para llorar. Cuando las lágrimas se detuvieron, obligó a Rin a sentarse en su habitación.

—Ay, señora Kagome, no sé cómo… ¿cómo puede ser tan buena conmigo?

La mujer mayor sonrió con tristeza. No había ningún tono de censura. Rin se secó los ojos.

— ¿No me odia?

Kagome sonrió más abiertamente.

—Por supuesto que no, siento cariño hacia ti. Te he visto crecer.

Rin soltó una risilla que era casi un sollozo.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo es que estad usted aquí?-

La sonrisa de Kagome se congelo en ese momento.

-Rin, soñé contigo, que me llamabas, llorabas y me pedias ayuda.- tomo una de las manos de la joven- No pude quitarme el sentimiento que te había sucedió algo malo, llevaba semanas buscándote, este era el último lugar antes de darme por vencida…. Por cierto Inuyasha está conmigo.

—Si es así, el amo debe de estar furioso-.

—Quizá-.

—¿Lo ha visto?-

No respondió.

—Señora —dijo Rin con un temblor—, ¿fue… fue Jaken quien se lo dijo?

—Esta mañana cuando por fin llegue me dijeron que estabas durmiendo y no podía esperar un minuto más para verte. Por desgracia, no esperé a que contestases a mí llamada a la puerta.

A Rin le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Ay, señora. Ay, señora.

—Fue una impresión muy grande.

Durante largo rato, Rin no dijo nada. Se sentía enferma. Cuando Kagome la ayudo a terminar de vestirse, Rin se puso el kimono con gesto rígido, moviéndose como una autómata.

Pese a la vergüenza que la embargaba, Rin no pudo evitar la nota de esperanza en la voz al preguntar:

— ¿Quiere eso decir que… solo lo sabe usted, señora?

—Ven y siéntate.

Rin cerró los ojos al comprender lo que aquella respuesta implicaba. Respiró hondo y fue a sentarse. Kagome sirvió una taza del té que había en la bandeja y se la llevó a Rin; se sirvió otra para ella y se sentó junto a ella.

—Me temo que esto no te va a resultar fácil, Rin. Tienes que saber que Jaken estaba buscando insistentemente a su señor, y siguió su olor hasta aquí. Estaba muy impresionado. El vino por lo menos, una hora antes de que lo hiciese yo. Ahora es casi mediodía.

La taza tembló un poco en la mano de Rin. La depositó sobre la mesa y unió las manos en el regazo.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—La madre, esa demonio Irasue no ha dicho nada, pero la otra, Inojuye pregunto si Sesshomaru y tu tienen algún hibrido escondido en algún lugar secreto.

Rin se puso en pie.

— ¡Señora!

—Rin, eso ya había se comentado antes, y yo hasta ahora ni lo había pensado, lo extraño que era que Sesshomaru se preocupara así por ti…-

— ¡Se lo juro! No es verdad

Kagome, con una ligera sonrisa, torció el rostro para indicar la mancha de sangre que estaba sobre la cama.

—Ya lo sé. Estoy completamente segura de que anoche fue la primera vez que has estado con un hombre.-

Rin la miró llena de embarazo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y luego apartó la mirada.

—Querrán que me vaya. No sé en qué he estado pensando… Debería haber partido ya.- se sorbió la nariz- ¿cree que dejaran que Ah-un me lleve hasta alguna aldea?

—Nadie desea que te vayas.

— ¡Ay, señora! Está lady Inojuye, y lady Irasue. No puedo imponerles mi presencia aquí. No… en mis actuales circunstancias.

—Ah… ¿Porque podrías manchar su inocencia juvenil? Supongo que, en tal caso, también tendrían que decirle a Sesshomaru que se vaya…-

— ¡Señora! —Pese a todo, Rin se sintió escandalizada.

—Si lo que decides es irte de este lugar, puedes volver con Inuyasha y conmigo. —Miró a Rin de forma muy directa, con una mirada intensa de sus ojos, enmarcados por el oscuro cabello—. Si quieres saber lo que deseo… deseo que seas valiente, Rin, pequeña, que te quedes aquí y te enfrentes a él.

¿Enfrentarse a él. A ellos. A todos… a lady Inojuye?

—No creo que… sea capaz. Y no puedo volver con ustedes.

La voz casi le falló. Apretó las manos.

Kagome acarició con los dedos el medallón de Jade, admirando el poder que del emanaba. Levantó la vista de nuevo.

—Si te vas, ¿adónde irás?

Rin vio su propio reflejo en el largo espejo de cristal. Temió que hasta su aspecto fuera distinto; el pelo en desorden le caía sobre los hombros, aún sin peinar, tenía la piel hinchada a causa de las lágrimas, los ojos enormes en el pálido rostro. ¿Tenía aspecto de mujerzuela? ¿Podría alguien adivinar que no era casta?

Abrió las manos y estiró los dedos, y volvió el rostro para no ver aquella imagen.

—Yo quería ser artesana, hacer hermosos kimonos. Si me respaldara con su nombre….

Kagome no respondió a la súplica escondida en aquellas palabras.

— ¿Crees que Sesshomaru no te debe nada más? —preguntó con suavidad.

Para frustración suya, Rin sintió que las ardientes lágrimas se agolpaban de nuevo en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio, tratando de evitar que se derramasen una vez más.

—No, señora —dijo con un susurro.

Kagome retiro los dedos del medallón.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Sabes las consecuencias que te traerá lo que hicieron?

—Yo no soy… responsabilidad suya-

—Ay, Rin, Rin-

—Va a casarse con lady Inojuye. —Lo dijo con rapidez, porque de otra manera no habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

Kagome hizo girar la taza de té.

—Yo no tengo noticia alguna de que se haya anunciado ese compromiso-

Rin empezó a respirar más hondo.

—Señora… sería una auténtica locura… Nadie puede obligar a mi amo Sesshomaru… ¡Él no querrá casarse conmigo!-

—Me temo que eso sea verdad. Y tienes libertad para marcharte si eso es lo que decides, cariño mío, porque va a ser muy difícil para ti si te quedas. No va a doblegarse fácilmente.-

—Usted quiere… ¿quiere que yo impida que ellos se casen?-

La mayor de las dos mujeres frunció el ceño y apartó la vista del espejo del tocador para mirar por la ventana.

—Aunque no lo creas deseo felicidad con fiereza para Sesshomaru. —La sonrisa elevó las comisuras de sus labios—. Aunque él se niegue a reconocernos como su familia, yo siento una especie de empatía hacia él.

Rin miro hacia el suelo.

—Señora —dijo Rin con timidez—, creo que debe de ser algo maravilloso tener una hermana como usted.

—Bueno. —Se enderezó con más brío—. Si me salgo con la mía, lo más probable es que Sesshomaru desee que me vaya al infierno, y tú conmigo. ¿Querrás quedarte y darle la oportunidad de que haga lo que debe hacer?-

El pensamiento de que el señor Sesshomaru llegase a desear verla en ese lugar aterrador —uno en el que ya había estado— no sirvió para tranquilizarla. Y la idea de que «hiciese lo que tenía que hacer» le parecía completamente imposible, y tan dolorosa y descorazonadora que los hombros de Rin se hundieron.

—Creo que debería marcharme, señora.-

—Rin… ¿es que él no te importa en absoluto?-

La joven se dio la vuelta para esconder el rostro.

—Él quiere para si una Youkai pura.

—Eso se ha terminado.

—Pero si hace poco tiempo… el collar…-

—Es obvio que a ella no le interesa- declaro la sacerdotisa- Además Sesshomaru debe cumplir con su deber.-

—Cumplir con su deber. —La voz de Rin sonó débil.

—Sí. Imagino que no es una forma muy bonita de decirlo —dijo Kagome con un suspiro—, pero este no es un mundo ideal, cariño. Por grande que fuese tu inocencia al hacerlo, lo que has hecho es real y tiene consecuencias reales. Podrías tener un bebe. ¿Has pensado en eso?-

Rin se quedó de una pieza, la vista clavada en la sacerdotisa. Un gemido de incredulidad se le escapó entre los labios.

—De ahí es de donde vienen los niños —dijo Kagome, haciendo un gesto de afirmación en dirección a la cama—. Siento decirte que las demás explicaciones pertenecen a la ficción.

Rin abrió las manos y las extendió, como si quisiese alejar la idea de ella.

— ¿Está segura?-

—Sí. —Sonrió brevemente—. Completamente segura. De si tú tendrás un bebé como resultado de la noche pasada, no, de eso no puedo estar segura. Solo es una posibilidad.-

—¡Ay, señora! —El mundo en torno a Rin se oscureció—. ¿Cómo lo sabré?

—Tendrán que pasar varias semanas. Si la menstruación no aparece, será una señal bastante clara.

Rin empezó a jadear. La oscuridad se adueñó de su vista.

— ¡Rin!-

La voz aguda de Kagome y la mano que apoyó en ella la detuvieron antes de que la oscura bruma se la tragase. Rin descubrió que estaba en el suelo, doblada sobre el regazo.

—Bueno, ya está… —le murmuraba la sacerdotisa al oído—. No te dejes llevar por el pánico, cariño. No te aterrorices. Chis, mi niña valiente… chis… no llores. Él se encargará de ti, Rin; no estás sola.-


	16. Chapter 16

**Decleimer:** Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 16

Sesshomaru miró su reflejo en el agua.

Se sentía inquieto.

Eso lo irritaba...

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo. No vio orgullo. No vio entereza. No vio otra cosa que a sí mismo, la boca endurecida por la rabia, la mandíbula rígida, los ojos relucientes bajo el haz de luz del sol.

En el pasado, lo habían llamado precioso.

Ningún corte dejó jamás cicatriz. Ningún golpe dejó marca. Nada estropeaba su belleza.

Odiaba su propio rostro.

El era un guerrero.

Con un gesto brusco, se dio la vuelta.

El olor a ella, y a él, todavía impregnaba su ropa. Se quedó un momento quieto, y respiró aquel aroma que desprendía. La rigidez se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Era peor, ahora que lo conocía. Ahora que tenía recuerdos, frescos y vividos, para alimentar el fuego. El deseo tenía vida y voluntad propias: pensar en ella lo llenó de euforia.

Le daría tesoros de los que les gustaban a los humanos para que se marchase de allí. Sabía que, al menos, eso era lo exigido. Una generosa gratificación, había oído que lo llamaban.

«Rin», pensó, pero la mente no parecía poder ir más allá del nombre.

El placer era una especie de dolor en sus entrañas, como una tortura que le oprimiese la garganta.

Tenía que controlar aquello. Tenía que hablar con ella, que organizarlo todo, que ejercer algo parecido al dominio sobre la situación. Cómo había podido dormir como si lo hubiesen vencido, como si estuviese sordo y ciego, cómo era posible que no hubiese oído nada, que no hubiese sentido ningún peligro, que hubiese permitido…

Esa mujer… la sacerdotisa

Una oleada de vergüenza lo invadió.

— _Chikushō_ —maldijo en voz baja, llamándose bestia.

Y lo era. Claro que lo era.

Sesshomaru vio aparecer a Inojuye, venia caminando hacia el estanque donde él se encontraba con más brío del acostumbrado.

—Inojuye… —dijo Sesshomaru, y de inmediato lo interrumpió un agudo chillido.

— ¿Es verdad? -

A Sesshomaru se le helaron las entrañas.

Inojuye contempló a Sesshomaru con las cejas enarcadas.

— ¿Que si es verdad qué? —No supo dónde encontró las fuerzas para hablar.

—Todo el mundo dice que tú y Rin… -

Siguió hablando, pero Sesshomaru no oyó sus palabras. Lo único que oía eran los latidos de su corazón que le retumbaban en los oídos: el silencioso sonido de sus planes al romperse en pedazos.

—No.

Lo negó. No iba a permitir que ella lo creyese. El eco de aquella sílaba pronunciada con fuerza se perdió pasillo adelante; él escuchó el eco como si fuese otro el que hubiese hablado.

—Pensé que era un horrible rumor, y así se lo dije a la Irasue. Pero, Sesshomaru,…

Sesshomaru se quedó mirándola.

—tú no me mentirías, ¿no?

El miró hacia otro lado.

—Ah…¿Tú me dirías la verdad, si fuese cierto?... Claro que lo es, puedo olerlo —La voz de Inojuye reflejó su consternación—. Sesshomaru.

—No significa nada. Es… —Tensó la mandíbula— ¡tú no sabes! —Dijo con fiereza—. No puedes entenderlo.

— ¿Que no significa nada? —Lo miró incrédula.

—No.

La voz de la joven subió de tono.

— ¿Estás diciendo que es cierto, y que no significa nada? —La expresión de su rostro cambió— ¿Qué pasa con Rin? No es posible que tú… ¡Es que no puedo creerlo de ti! ¡Una humana! ¡Cómo puedes decir que no significa nada!... ¡Pensé que la habías traído para que fuera mi humana!- Miro a Sesshomaru con gesto de enfado- Ahora necesito a otra humana para divertirme. Quiero que la traigas pronto-

¿Qué demonios? No podía razonar con ella en aquel momento, dominado como estaba por el enfado, por la furia ante el destino y ante sí mismo. Pasó al lado de Inojuye.

—Sesshomaru. Sucio bastardo —La voz de su desagradable medio hermano lo paralizo.

—Si me molestas hoy. Te matare. —Sesshomaru no se giró.

— ¿Vas a algún lado? —La pregunta fue hecha con suavidad, casi con pereza, con infinidad de implicaciones.

Cerró los ojos brevemente.

—Sí.

—Voy contigo-

—No quiero que estés cerca de mí. — Pero no lo evito con suficiente energía. Caminaron en compañía. Inuyasha se movía sin ruido al lado de Sesshomaru, con las manos en la espalda.

Sesshomaru había sentido la necesidad de aislarse. No había querido encontrarse con nadie, y menos a su detestable medio hermano.

Las manos de Sesshomaru se apretaron. Había perdido todo dominio sobre sí mismo, no sentía otra cosa que ultraje en su corazón.

Los árboles se alzaban como oscuras sombras entre la bruma. Parecían alejarse flotando lentamente cuando pasaban ante ellos, mientras el crujido de sus pasos y los de Inuyasha era el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio. Los escalones que conducían a los elegantes jardines aparecieron ante ellos, con un oscuro brillo plateado a causa de la humedad.

— ¿Qué intenciones tienes? —preguntó Inuyasha.

No dijo a qué se refería. Sesshomaru se detuvo y respiró hondo.

—Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia-

— ¡Vaya si no lo son!-

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con suavidad. Inuyasha dio una patada a una piedra y la lanzó al borde del sendero. Miró hacia la bruma y sonrió preocupado.

La paciencia de Sesshomaru se hizo pedazos.

—La alejaré de aquí. No volveré a verla nunca. Le daré riqueza suficiente para que viva como una princesa el resto de sus días. Me cortaré el cuello. ¿Será suficiente con eso? —Elevó el rostro hacia el firmamento vacío—. ¿Qué sería suficiente?

El otro se apoyó en un pedestal de piedra y cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Suficiente para qué?-

Sesshomaru tropezó con su fría mirada.

—No es que yo esperara de ti una virtud clara y absoluta. Pero Rin es tu protegida. Tu solito decidiste hacerte cargo de ella. No puedes abandonarla al deshonor-

Sesshomaru tenía la garganta seca, y el aire que entraba en sus pulmones era helado. Su mente quería revelarse. Quería gritar a su estúpido medio hermano que no tenía derecho a intentar educarlo. Pero no podía hablar.

— ¿Me entiendes? —preguntó Inuyasha sin alterarse.

«No. —cerró los ojos como para protegerse—. No me digas eso.»

La voz sonó tranquila pero inexorable:

—La estas condenando a la muerte más lenta y cruel. Nunca se casara. No será bien recibida en ninguna aldea. Tendrá que entregarse a alguien por dinero. Se moriría de tristeza y vergüenza. ¿Para eso la salvaste y protegiste? ¿Para usarla y tirarla?-

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él. Se detuvo y miró atrás entre los vapores de la niebla.

—Antes me mataría.

—Sí. —Inuyasha sonrió—. Eso es lo que yo pensaba.

Jaken muy silencioso le informo a su amo que su madre deseaba una conversación.

Su madre era todo lo que le faltaba.

Irasue lo esperaba en el salón.

Ella alzo la vista al verlo entrar. De inmediato se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mujer de su hermano. Preñada otra vez pensó con disgusto.

—Ya he escuchado demasiado —dijo él.

Irasue levantó la vista.

—Solo quiero saber por qué hay tantos humanos en mis dominios…-

Kagome apretó los labios.

—Sesshomaru soy yo la que quiero hablar contigo.

—No tengo nada que hablar. —Se puso más rígido

—Ay, Sesshomaru.-

Irasue aparto la vista.

El demonio quiso acabar con aquella situación y se lanzó a hablar con frases entrecortadas que no expresaban nada de lo que sentía.

—Me iré mañana. No veré a Inojuye. No hay ningún cachorro. Y nunca… antes de anoche…

Las palabras se le atragantaron de nuevo.

—Es mi deseo que Inojuye sea la señora de mis dominios —soltó de súbito

La sacerdotisa empezó a hablar

—Debes tener en cuenta los deseos de alguien más —dijo ella con suavidad. Levantó la vista hacia él—. ¿No te has parado a pensar en la joven que has arruinado?

Sesshomaru sintió que la tensión se apoderaba de sus hombros y su espalda.

—Arruinado-

—Creo que sí, que ese es el término correcto-

—Me encargaré de ella. No creo que vaya a tener motivos para lamentar esta «ruina» -

Kagome arqueó las finas cejas.

—Eso no es lo que ella me ha dicho.

Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido de disgusto

—No debería haber hablado con nadie. ¿Qué ha dicho?-

—Que se irá de aquí. Que tú estás enamorado de Inojuye.-

— ¿Qué ha pedido?-

—Nada. Me dijo que ella no era responsabilidad tuya. Creo que estuvo a punto de pedirme que le ayudara a llegar a alguna aldea y empezar a crear kimonos—Golpeó el regazo con las uñas—. Pero, al final, no lo hizo.

—Hablaré con ella. —Con un brusco movimiento, se volvió—. No tendrá por qué ser una maldita costurera.-

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella, Sesshomaru?

—Le compraré una casa y la colmare de riqueza. No tendrá que ser costurera.-

—No —dijo la sacerdotisa con dulzura—, ¿qué será entonces?-

Él la miró con rostro enojado.

—Ella esperará que le dé una espléndida cantidad de dinero. Comprarle, además, una casa es… más que generoso. No tendrá que venderse de nuevo. A menos que quiera hacerlo.-

Kagome irguió la cabeza.

— ¿De nuevo?-

—Su situación es mucho mejor de la que tenía en el pasado. El espléndido terrateniente que le envió aquella nota la tenía viviendo casi en la miseria.-

—Sesshomaru. —El rostro de la dama palideció—. Estás equivocado.-

—No estoy equivocado —replicó él con amargura—. Yo lo vi todo.-

—Pero anoche… ¿no te…? —Kagome se humedeció los labios—. Ay, Sesshomaru.-

Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que el demonio mirase aquellos ojos llenos de sorpresa y consternación. La mano se le cerró con fuerza.

Kagome habló despacio, como si tuviese dificultad para pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Sesshomaru… ¿no te diste cuenta de que era virgen?-

— ¿Eso fue lo que ella le dijo?-

—No hubo necesidad de que me dijese nada. La he visto. Una joven con experiencia no lloraría de esa manera, ni sangraría.-

Sangre. La había olido. La había visto en su propio cuerpo. No podía reconocer que había esperado esas cosas y que, pese a ello, había permitido que sucediese… que había querido que sucediese, que lo había deseado.

Su deseo había sido casarse con Inojuye. Había deseado no cometer la misma falta que su padre. Sintió que las paredes se desplomaban sobre él.

—Le prometí… qué harías lo adecuado. Sesshomaru. —La súplica dio paso a la confusión—. Estaba tan segura de que te preocupabas por ella…-

«Es tu protegida. ¿Para esto la protegías?»

¡Inojuye! Sus planes. No podía creerlo. No era capaz de creer que todo se hubiese acabado.

Se dio la vuelta y salió aturdido de la estancia, dejando a la sacerdotisa y a su madre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Decleimer:** Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 17

La sacerdotisa Kagome le había pedido que aguardase a solas. Rin no podía estarse quieta; deambuló por el pequeño salón muy angustiada.

El señor Sesshomaru entró sin hacer ruido. Rin se quedó quieta, y lo vio de pie ante ella, frío y poderoso.

Rin había preparado un pequeño discurso, pero le fallaron las palabras. Le pareció imposible adoptar un aire de familiaridad con su amo, y más cuando habían hablado por última vez en su dormitorio, en su cama, mientras se abrazaban de forma tan indecorosa. Se sonrojó y permaneció callada, mirándolo, intentando hacerse a la idea de que lo que recordaba era cierto. Aquel demonio gélido y refulgente la había besado, la había cogido e invadido, la había rodeado con sus brazos mientras dormía.

—Rin —dijo él sin tampoco esforzarse mucho por guardar las formas—, vendrás conmigo, como mi señora, si es lo que quieres hacer.-

Rin apartó la vista, sorprendida y molesta por aquellas palabras tan impersonales. Juntó las manos y se sentó en la mecedora mirándose los dedos.

—Señor Sesshomaru, no se sienta obligado a tomar una decisión tan definitiva. Quizá quiera disponer de más tiempo para reflexionar.-

— ¿Y en qué tengo que reflexionar? —Replicó él con una frialdad que dejaba entrever su amargura—. La decisión se tomó anoche y es definitiva, Rin.-

—Pero lady Inojuye…-

—Olvídate de eso-

Rin se retorció las manos.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Lo siento mucho. Mi señor-

—Dime una cosa y no te atrevas a mentirme —dijo él mientras su rostro se ponía tenso—. ¿He sido el primero?-

Durante unos instantes Rin no entendió la pregunta pero, a continuación, sintió un intenso sofoco que se apoderaba de ella.

—Sí.-

Él la miró a los ojos con un destello de fuego que hizo que a Rin le ardiese el rostro. El primero. ¿Acaso se creía que podría haber otro, que podría soportar que alguien que no fuera él la tocara de aquella forma?

—No sabía a qué atenerme —dijo él volviéndose. Sus hoscas palabras parecían llenas de ira y disgusto—

Rin se plantó muy rígido ante él.

—Amo Sesshomaru, nunca mantendría con ningún hombre ese tipo de contacto tan íntimo y directo.-

— ¿Ah, no? —replicó el mirándola con expresión irónica.

Rin recordó intensa y repentinamente el cuerpo de él contra el suyo, sus manos recorriéndole el pelo, el contacto de su piel desnuda.

— ¡No debería haberlo hecho! —exclamó—. ¡Estuvo muy mal por mi parte!-

—Ojalá hubieras tenido esos escrúpulos anoche-

— ¡Pensé que usted se sentía muy solo! No se me ocurrió que pretendiera… lo que pretendía-

Él la miró con una intensidad casi desarmante. Rin apretó los puños.

—Le aseguro, amo, que ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido jamás que algo así fuese posible. Desde luego nadie me había hablado nunca de eso —afirmó levantando la barbilla, indignada—. Y, aunque lo hubieran hecho, no lo habría creído.-

Una extraña sonrisa se esbozó en la boca de él.

—Pensaba que te encontraría llorando, y muy pálida por la pérdida de sangre-

—Cualquiera se echaría a llorar, aunque solo fuera por la sorpresa. Fue la experiencia más insólita de toda mi vida-

—Sí —afirmó él.

—Y ahora todos creen… —dijo mordiéndose el labio—. ¡Es tan humillante! ¡Todo el mundo me mira! ¿Y nos tenemos que casar, cuando usted me va a odiar tanto por hacerlo? La señora Kagome dice que así es como… bueno, lo de los bebes. Y encima tengo que esperar varias semanas hasta estar segura. —Le dio la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos—. Tengo mucho miedo.

Él no dijo nada. Cuando Rin abrió los ojos, estaba junto a ella con una proximidad alarmante, tanto que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

Él le sujetó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

—Vas a desmayarte-

—No, no lo hare. No me educaron para que me pusiera histérica. Pero, en caso contrario, seguro que el que la miren a una, murmuren sobre ella, la señalen y esperen que se case con su amo que la odiará, es razón más que suficiente para que me ponga histérica. Y no hace falta que me diga que no me desmaye. Estoy convencida de que le encantaría que no lo hiciese, y así se libraría de mí en un momento-

—No. Solo te pondrías azul, te desmayarías y, después, volverías a estar tan viva como siempre. Y yo seguiría obligado a casarme contigo.-

— ¡Pues no lo haga si no quiere! Es lo que intenté decirle a la señora Kagome. Si me ayudara a encontrar otro taller de costura…-

Él le apretó la barbilla con más fuerza.

—No—dijo—. Nos casamos. Yo cuidaré de ti.-

Rin tragó saliva.

—Eso es lo que dijo la sacerdotisa Kagome-

— ¿Ah, sí? —exclamó él mientras la soltaba—. Sí, ella cree que me conoce. —Una mueca volvió a aparecer en su boca.

Se unieron según la tradición de su clan. Según sus costumbres Sesshomaru debía entregarle un tesoro a Rin y declarar que en adelante seria su señora. Que sus hijos serían sus legítimos herederos y que él la protegería. Rin ya portaba el medallón de Jade así que Sesshomaru había decidido que la primera parte estaba hecha. Fue su madre quien decidió hacerlo de otro modo.

-Sesshomaru, acércate- Dijo Irasue con tono un tanto aburrido- Debo entregarte el presente para tu señora-

Le extendió la piedra Meiduo.

-Tu padre fue muy claro, dijo que esta piedra debía pasar a tu compañera. Pues esta piedra está vinculada a tu espada- lo miro fijamente- Eres muy extraño, al igual que el-

Todo parecía tan irreal.

Entro al salón vestida como una princesa.

Rin sabía que aquel no era su sitio.

El amo Sesshomaru, sin embargo, se veía estoico, permaneció inmóvil. Esta pensó que nunca nadie real o imaginario podría haber dado mejor aquella imagen de perfección fría, resplandeciente y firme.

Entonces, vio a la sacerdotisa Kagome derramar lágrimas conmovidas. Inuyasha estaba completamente sonrojado. Creían que todo aquello era real. Sus amigos habían venido porque estaban preocupados por ella, aun sabiendo que no serían bien recibidos.

Inojuye también estaba allí, pero no dio muestras de emoción alguna. Y entonces ya no le quedó más remedio que volverse y mirarlo a la cara.

A través del velo de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Rin solo alcanzó a ver su silueta, oscura y plateada. Oyó su voz, firme y sin rastro alguno de emoción o amor. Riqueza, honor. ¿Cómo podía él decir todas esas cosas? Ella no se sentía capaz de emitir el menor sonido.

Y, sin embargo, cuando fue su turno, las palabras salieron, claras y decididas. Lo amaba. Claro que lo amaba. Fue el único momento verdadero en todo aquel ritual de pantomima.

«Fidelidad, obediencia, darle herederos, hasta el último de mis días.»

Vio que él se percataba de sus lágrimas. La mandíbula de Sesshomaru se contrajo levemente. Entonces inclinó la cabeza y sus labios tocaron la mejilla húmeda de Rin.

Kagome iba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Abrió la cama, arregló las almohadas y alisó la ligera prenda que había preparado para Rin.

Estaba consiguiendo que Rin se pusiese aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Esto es de Sesshomaru. Me ha pedido que te lo dé-

Rin aceptó aquel regalo desprovisto de envoltorio. Vaciló un instante, pero la señora Kagome la observaba expectante, por lo que se sentó y levantó la tapa. Dentro, sobre un fondo de seda rosa, había un cepillo y un espejo que le eran muy queridos y familiares, tanto que enseguida vio las pequeñas motas a un lado del marco que Rin siempre había pensado que parecían el diminuto rostro de un elfo asomándose por un borde del cristal.

— ¿El señor Sesshomaru ha encontrado esto? —dijo mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Rin! —Exclamó Kagome enojada—. Te ruego que no te pongas a llorar otra vez.-

—Está bien, señora. —Absorbió el líquido que se le acumulaba en la nariz y agachó la cabeza. Enseguida la levantó y emitió una risita entrecortada—. Eso es justo lo que me habría dicho la abuela Kaede —dijo mientras tocaba el espejo y recorría con el dedo el dibujo del marco de plata—. No creía que volviera a verlo.

— ¿Quieres que te cepille el pelo?-

Y, sin esperar a que le diera permiso, Kagome cogió el cepillo y comenzó a desarmar el peinado de Rin. El cabello cayó sobre sus hombros y la mujer mayor se dedicó a peinarla rápidamente —y sin demasiada suavidad— durante unos instantes, mientras Rin intentaba no hacer ninguna mueca.

—Bueno, me voy a entrometer en tus asuntos otra vez —dijo Kagome con ese ligero tono de exasperación que Rin estaba comenzando a aprender que significaba que estaba molesta o insegura—. Yo tampoco tenía madre conmigo cuando me casé, aunque sabes que yo vengo de otra época, donde las mujeres tenemos posibilidad de saber más cosas. ¿Te importa que me siente y te explique algunas cosas que creo que debes saber?

—No, señora, por supuesto que no-

—Kagome, por favor.- y añadió con picardía- Ahora somos hermanas-

—Ay, señora, es que me cuesta mucho, lo siento. Me parece muy descarado por mi parte.-

Kagome se sentó junto a ella, mientras seguía sosteniendo el cepillo de la anciana Kaede.

—Bueno, Sesshomaru tampoco ha conseguido acostumbrarse a ello, así que supongo que da igual-

Rin se volvió rápidamente y la miró.

—Estaría honrada de llamarla hermana-

—Gracias—dijo la otra inclinando un poco la cabeza—. Bien, pues te voy a explicar, pero no debes asustarte. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Bueno, puedes asustarte si quieres. Supongo que es mucho pedir que no te asustes de lo que te voy a decir, pero prométeme que te olvidarás de la anciana Kaede y del decoro y todo eso, y que pensarás en lo que te voy a decir-

Rin sintió que se sonrojaba.

— ¿Es sobre…? —preguntó.

—Sí, es sobre eso. Sobre Sesshomaru y tú. No pasa nada, Rin, no apartes la vista. Ahora eres una mujer casada. Ahora puedes dar placer a tu marido o hacerlo infeliz. La decisión es tuya, pero no quiero que la que tomes sea producto de la ignorancia-

—No, señora, digo… Kagome-.

—Los hombres son algo distintos, pero considero que una mujer necesita mucha relajación para hacer bien el amor. —Entornó los ojos con expresión burlona—. ¿Ves?, ya te he vuelto a asustar, y ni siquiera hemos empezado aún. ¿Le tienes miedo a Sesshomaru, Rin?-

La pregunta fue tan repentina que esta solo pudo parpadear atónita.

— ¿Te hizo daño? —le preguntó Kagome con dulzura.

Rin agachó la cabeza mientras frotaba el pulgar contra el asa de plata del espejo.

—Sí.-

—Créeme, créeme de verdad cuando te digo que solo es algo temporal. Al cabo de poco tiempo ya no te dolerá. Si duele, es que hay algo mal, no lo olvides. Y no dejes (no dejes, ¿me oyes?) que el piense lo contrario, porque me temo que eso es lo que hará. En esa cuestión tengo toda la razón. Soy vieja y sabia, soy una sacerdotisa, y sé más de eso que vosotros dos. El cuerpo de una chica tarda un poco en acostumbrarse, pero ese es todo el dolor y el sangrado que hay. ¿Me entiendes?-

Rin tragó saliva y asintió.

—Sonríe. No es horrible, sino muy agradable. ¿Has metido alguna vez los dedos de los pies en arena caliente en el mar?-

—No, señora-

—Pues entonces piensa en algo cálido y agradable-

Rin miró hacia la cama. Al ver que Kagome se daba cuenta al instante de lo que pasaba por su mente en esos instantes, se sonrojó profundamente.

— ¿Estás pensando en Sesshomaru? —preguntó la dama mientras se movía como si fuese una niña contenta por algo y se inclinaba hacia delante—. Excelente. Bien, te voy a contar todo lo que se sobre los hombres. Y te puedo asegurar que es todo cierto.-

Cuando Kagome terminó, Rin había aprendido cosas que nunca había imaginado que existieran, y de partes del cuerpo en las que solo había pensado vagamente como «eso».

—Ya te he vuelto a asustar. No empieces con la risita, por favor. Suena mucho más tonto de lo que es en realidad-

Rin cubriéndose la boca con las manos—. Con que solo sea la mitad de absurdo de lo que parece, no sé cómo se las puede apañar nadie-.

—Te apañarás. Y no empieces con las risitas en el momento más inoportuno o herirás sus sentimientos. Los hombres son muy sensibles para esas cosas. Y Sesshomaru… —Kagome adoptó una expresión meditabunda mientras hacía girar el cepillo en su mano—. También te tengo que hablar de él, Rin. No sé si el querría que lo hiciera pero… —Apretó los labios con decisión—. Pero soy una anciana metomentodo que está convencida de que sabe las cosas mejor que nadie.

Hubo algo en la forma en que, a continuación, dejó el cepillo con cuidado sobre la cama, que hizo que el corazón de Rin latiese más rápido.

—Todo esto que te he contado —prosiguió Kagome— es bueno para las personas que se quieren dentro del matrimonio.

Rin estaba expectante.

—No quiero alterarte con todo esto, Rin. Solo quiero que entiendas su forma de ser. Dices que esa primera vez te hizo daño, y supongo que también te asustó. Pero él no es un hombre, no es humano, ellos no piensan y no sienten como nosotros, así que no debes tomar como ofensa personal todo lo que diga sobre los humanos o sobre la unión de ustedes dos. Estoy segura que le tomara tiempo entender lo feliz que lo haces.

Rin abrazo sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Pensó en todos los pequeños regalos llenos de afecto que él le había hecho, tan meticulosamente elegidos; en la moneda ensartada en una cinta que colgaba en su ropa; en el cepillo y el espejo de plata.

—Lo conseguiremos—dijo Rin con la boca pegada a su rodilla.

— ¿De verdad te lo parece? —preguntó Kagome con un tono de esperanza en la voz.

Rin asintió sobre sus rodillas.

Con un largo y profundo suspiro la sacerdotisa se le acerco—. Me daba mucho miedo esta conversación. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero me daba mucho miedo que no comprendieras.-

—Siempre lo he querido —confesó Rin sin levantar la cabeza—. Pero me temo que él no.

—Pues se ha casado contigo.

Rin estrujó el camisón entre los dedos.

—Porque no tenía otra opción.

— ¿Que no tenía otra opción? —Repitió Kagome con una nota de incredulidad en la voz—. Bueno, eso ya es compadecerlo más de lo que se merece. Nadie lo obligó a hacerte el amor. Nadie lo coaccionó para que se quedara contigo. Nadie lo convenció de que aquello no tendría ninguna consecuencia. Ya es grandecito; tenía perfecta libertad para reprimirse de hacer lo que hizo.

Rin permaneció con la cabeza inclinada.

—Todavía tengo miedo —murmuró.

Kagome se acercó a ella y le tocó el pelo.

—Pues claro, y es normal que lo tengas, querida mía. Cualquiera lo tiene cuando ha de mirar hacia el futuro y preguntarse qué va a pasar. Pero hay algo que me llena de esperanza. Dices que es un hombre excepcional. Si le preguntara a Inojuye, a ella no se lo parecería-.

Kagome tomo a Rin de las manos—. Bueno, ya me he inmiscuido bastante en tu vida. Hasta las ancianas entrometidas tenemos que tener un límite. Me voy a retirar para que Sesshomaru pueda entrar. Que seas muy feliz, Rin —dijo apretándole las manos, tras lo cual se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez allí, se volvió y, mirándola, añadió—: Tú también eres una mujer excepcional… Por cierto esos demonios perro pueden llegar a ser bastante bestia… te preparare un ungüento para tus rodillas.

Cerró la puerta tras ella. Rin se abrazó las rodillas. A continuación, cogió el espejo de la anciana Kaede y se miró en él. El pelo se le rizaba sobre los hombros y las mejillas. Pensó que era una cara muy poco excepcional, sin rastro alguno de sabiduría, seguridad o inteligencia… ¿

Sesshomaru representó cumplió con su deber. Incluso tolero la presencia de ese desagradable medio hermano y permitió que su entrometida mujer rondara a Rin como si fuera de su propiedad.

Por su puesto que se marcharían. No tenía intención de continuar viendo el recordatorio de su debilidad. Inojuye parecía aun preocupada por la falta de la divertida humana.

Era como si inesperadamente se hubiera abierto un abismo a sus pies, y la conmoción lo hubiera dejado paralizado.

Aunque, por supuesto, él había nacido marcado. Tal como había terminado por demostrarlo al rendirse finalmente a la oscuridad. Su maldito padre solo le lego lo peor de sí.

Cuando Kagome tomo a Rin y se la llevo. Para infinito disgusto de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha hizo una mueca y le guiñó un ojo. Él se limitó a mirarlo con expresión austera. Todo el mundo siguió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero el percibió la nueva nota de diversión que todos intentaban ocultar bajo su aparente indiferencia externa. Nadie más lo miró a la cara. Sonreían en otras direcciones, como si él los avergonzara por estar allí.

Se sintió atontado. ¿Tan claro estaba lo que quería? ¿Tan fácil era ver que incluso entonces, cuando aquello había causado su ruina, cuando lo había conducido a la situación en que se encontraba, seguía deseando yacer con ella y entregarse a aquel fuego secreto y seductor?

Hasta Jaken lo evitó, ¡Jaken!.

—Enhorabuena amo bonito.

Como si fuera una señal, todos los presentes comenzaron a retirarse.

«Mi mujer», pensó.

Hasta esas palabras le parecieron extrañas. Pero conocía muy bien ese ardor de deseo que iba creciendo lentamente en él. Era la sombra de su otro yo, del enemigo que moraba en su interior.


	18. Chapter 18

**Decleimer:** Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 18

Fue a su encuentro porque habría sido una derrota no hacerlo. Habría sido como admitir que no tenía control sobre sí mismo.

Cuando entró, Rin estaba acurrucada abrazada a sus rodillas. Tenía el pelo suelto y jugaba con las cintas de su ropa. Ella levantó inmediatamente la cabeza y, al verlo, se puso en pie al tiempo que cogía la bata.

Sus pies desnudos, el balanceo de su cabello cuando se lo echó hacia atrás, la curva de su mejilla al girar tímidamente la cabeza a un lado… Sesshomaru se quedó inmóvil, dominado por la pasión. No pudo decir lo que pretendía. Quería jurarle que no la tocaría, pero fue incapaz. En esos momentos no podía.

Rin dirigió una mirada furtiva a Sesshomaru. Se oyó el frufrú de su bata de color verde jade al deslizarse sobre la alfombra. Cuando Rin se volvió, nerviosa, concentró la mirada en algún punto cerca del codo de él—. ¡Son ropas tan maravillosas!... Cuando llegó todo me quedé atónita. No sé cómo podré agradecérselo nunca.

— ¿Te gusta?

Rin respiró profundamente mientras seguía sin mirarlo.

—Es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

—Pues con eso basta —dijo él—. No tienes que dar las gracias a nadie.

Sesshomaru vio en la expresión de Rin cómo esta caía en la cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿ha sido usted? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se llevó las manos a la espalda.

—Jaken me informó de que necesitarías un vestuario de grandes proporciones. Tienes mucha riqueza a tu disposición. Solo debes ordenarle a Jaken lo que desees.

— ¡Mucha Riqueza! —exclamó ella boquiabierta—. ¡Es una locura!

—Tampoco tienes que gastarlo todo de golpe.

— ¡No podría gastar mucho ni en toda la vida! Es usted demasiado bueno conmigo.

—Ahora eres mi esposa —contestó él dando inicio al discurso que había preparado—. Tienes perfecto derecho a que te mantenga. Todo lo que poseo es tuyo.

Ella no dijo nada, sino que dio unos cuantos pasos mientras pasaba los dedos sobre el tocador con cara de asombro, para finalmente dejarse caer frente a este.

—Vaya, hace que me sienta muy mal. —Dijo mientras se cerraba más la bata. —Usted me ha encontrado el espejo y el cepillo, ha tenido la amabilidad de asignarme recursos, me ha dado este medallón de jade… Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que darle.

Sesshomaru intentó no mirar cómo el cuerpo de ella se marcaba bajo la tela de seda.

—No importa.

Rin se frotó los pulgares una y otra vez mientras se contemplaba las manos.

—Había pensado en un peine, pero no estaba segura. Tengo entendido que los caballeros son muy especiales para esas cosas.

—No lo necesito —dijo él.

—Podría hacerle yo misma nuevas vestiduras.

—Tampoco lo necesito.

Rin se miró el regazo y pasó la palma de la mano sobre la brillante tela de la bata.

— ¿Quiere que le dé un masaje en la espalda? —dijo al fin en voz muy baja.

Sesshomaru se apoyó con más fuerza contra la puerta y contempló la cabeza inclinada de ella. Sintió cómo aquella imagen se apoderaba de él con una sensación parecida a caer desde las alturas.

—No es que tenga mucha práctica en lo de dar masajes —explicó ella—. De hecho, nunca lo he tenido que hacer. Aunque, cuando tenía doce años, cogí la gripe y, como me dolía mucho, la anciana Kaede me dio friegas con unas plantas que fueron un gran alivio. Kagome dice que a los caballeros casados les gustan mucho los masajes, claro que sin plantas. Si quiere, será un honor para mí intentarlo.

—No —dijo él descargando todo su peso sobre la puerta y haciendo fuerza contra ella—. No creo que sea muy buena idea.

— ¿Es que no le gusta? —preguntó ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Sesshomaru ya sentía la excitación que estaba apoderándose de todo su cuerpo. Adoraba su rostro erguido, su acento de provincia, su bata de color verde jade, los dedos de sus pies que asomaban bajo los pliegues del camisón blanco. Era bella, virginal. Su frescura lo excitaba, invocando al demonio que moraba en su interior.

Se apartó de la puerta y se volvió para ocultar los claros indicios de excitación que revelaba su cuerpo.

—Quería hablar contigo de esta unión. Quiero que tengas claro que me lo tomo en serio.

Volvió a oír el frufrú de la bata de ella al ponerse en pie.

—Gracias. Yo también quería aprovechar la ocasión para decirle que, el matrimonio es algo muy solemne que no se debe tomar a la ligera, y como me encuentro… no diré que perpleja sobre lo que debo hacer en general, pero sí que algo insegura sobre lo que quiere y prefiere, ya que no estoy muy familiarizada con los señores, a excepción de usted, claro está, al que he de añadir que no me gustaría… aunque ya sé que un hombre debe mandar en su casa… —Rin hizo una pausa en medio de aquella maraña de frases entrecortadas y tomó aliento—. Bueno, pues que no quiero que crea que me siento infeliz por ser su esposa.

Sesshomaru en la pared. «Mi esposa —pensó—. Mi esposa, mi esposa.»

De pronto se encontró avanzando hacia ella en lugar de alejarse, y cogiéndola con fuerza de las muñecas. Al ver su expresión de sorpresa, y aquellos ojos oscuros, abiertos y vulnerables, se dio cuenta de lo grande que era en comparación con ella, del daño que podía hacerle, de cómo podría aplastarla con un simple movimiento, y en ese preciso instante quiso protegerla, complacerla y adorarla con todo su cuerpo.

Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía qué. Aunque estaba cediendo en esos mismos momentos, quería prometerle que nunca sucumbiría a lo que le ardía en el corazón y por todo el cuerpo. Lentamente juntó las manos de Rin a la espalda de esta, como si la empujara lejos de él pero, a la vez, la acercara aún más.

El movimiento hizo que los pechos de ella se arquearan contra él. No podía sentirlos con la armadura puesta; tan solo vio cómo la bata se abría y el camisón blanco se tensaba, marcando con toda claridad aquellas formas turgentes. Sesshomaru notó una opresión en el pecho.

La mantuvo así, cautiva contra él, con las dos manos atrapadas por una de las suyas. No era eso lo que pretendía en un principio. Su intención original era ir a verla, decirle que estaba a salvo de cualquier imposición por su parte, ya fuera entonces o en el futuro, y marcharse.

Pero pensó: «Tan solo déjame…».

Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia. Bajó la mirada pudorosamente y la posó en el cuello de él. Sesshomaru observó sus pestañas y el suave contorno de su rostro. Sintió cómo ella aceptaba que la retuviera de aquel modo, y entonces comprendió que estaba perdido.

—Rin—susurró. Inclinó la cabeza y, lenta y suavemente, comenzó a besarle la oreja, tras apartarle el cabello con la mano que tenía libre—. No voy a hacerte daño. Nunca te lo haría.

Quería demostrarle cómo se sentía, pero era difícil, difícil hasta la tortura, controlar la pasión que lo desbordaba. El cuerpo de ella seguía arqueado, como entregándose a él. Sesshomaru deslizó los dedos por la curva de su garganta, sorprendido por su delicadeza, y se impregnó de su piel. Sus dedos sabían cómo hacerlo; era como la caligrafía. Se movían ávidos de la vida que había en ella para transmitírsela a él y después devolvérsela.

Rin desprendía la misma fragancia que él recordaba, aquel maravilloso ardor femenino, aún más excitante que la primera vez, aunque ya no tan casto e inocente. Una oleada de pura lujuria lo hizo agitarse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba percibiendo la respuesta corporal de ella.

Solo quería demostrarle que no tenía intención de hacerle daño, que lo único que sentía era una intensa ternura llena de fervor; solo quería tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, degustar aquella vida radiante y encantadora que perfumaba su piel dotándola de un brillo sensual. Le rodeó un pecho con la mano y le acarició el pezón con el pulgar.

Ella emitió un ligero gemido mientras hacía fuerza para soltarse de su mano.

—No, no me detengas—dijo él con voz extremadamente suave y temblorosa. Le acarició el pecho con absoluta reverencia. Quiero que veas lo hermosa que eres para mí.- No te voy a hacer daño, te lo juro.

—No tengo miedo, mi querido señor —susurró ella—. Es solo que… me siento como si hubiese bebido licor de cerezas.

Sesshomaru sintió la vibración de aquel murmullo bajo sus labios. Rin, aún sujeta por las muñecas, temblaba con las caderas arqueadas hacia él mientras notaba el miembro erecto de Sesshomaru contra ella. Entonces él bajó la mano y la deslizó por el arco de su espalda, palpando la suave realidad de una figura femenina sin distorsiones; tan solo la fina capa formada por el camisón y la bata separaba su mano del cuerpo desnudo de Rin.

Le soltó las muñecas para quitarse rápidamente su indumentaria. Solo tuvo tiempo de quitarse la armadura, y la abrazó durante un momento, apenas un momento, que fue todo lo que pudo aguantar al tocar las nalgas de ella y rozar su pene erecto contra su cuerpo. Resoplando con violencia, la apoyó contra la pared y abrió las piernas para controlarla mejor.

La acarició, mimó, abrazó y besó en todas las partes a su alcance, en las mejillas y pestañas, en los hombros, en los pechos. Ella emitía leves gemidos mientras mantenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Sus pezones sufrieron un cambio y se irguieron; Sesshomaru podía sentirlos bajo el camisón.

—Déjame que te vea, Rin—dijo él, que acercó más su boca a la de ella y la lamió mientras le cogía los pezones con los dedos—. Tengo que verte.

Ella abrió los ojos. Él no esperó a recibir respuesta, sino que bajó una mano y, despacio y con mucho cuidado, abrió sus vestiduras. La blanca piel de Rin, su seductora silueta, brilló entre las sombras.

Él le quitó el camisón con suma delicadeza. Sus pechos desnudos, redondos y pálidos, se mostraron en todo su esplendor, rematados por los pezones de un intenso color rosáceo que se elevaban y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. El demonio le retiró el camisón y la bata de los hombros y dejó que cayeran a la altura de las caderas de ella.

Rin lo miró, inmersa en la sensación de estar en un sueño. Ya no era ella, la señorita Rin, sino otra persona, desnuda con total indecencia ante su amo. Era una doncella de alguna leyenda, la mujer con un dios por amante, la protagonista de la historia que la anciana Kaede nunca había querido contarle, que ella había leído en secreto, pero que sabía que era un misterio prohibido.

Un amante. Que la contemplaba como si fuese una diosa y admiraba su cuerpo como si de una joya preciosa se tratase.

Él le acarició los pechos con suavidad, con tanta suavidad y dulzura que Rin cerró los ojos, arrobada de vergüenza y placer. Sesshomaru se acercó aún más a ella; se deslizó hacia abajo y se arrodilló con las piernas abiertas mientras con su cuerpo aprisionaba el de ella contra la dura pared. Le volvió a acariciar los pezones con los pulgares, haciendo que ella echara de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces, cuando la tocó con la boca, Rin sintió una explosión de vida y luz en su interior. El aliento de su señor era cálido mientras con labios, dientes y lengua jugaba con sus pechos, provocando una oleada de sensaciones en su estómago.

Rin lanzó un gemido y, haciendo fuerza con los brazos, se elevó más hacia él. Este siguió lamiéndola con mayor intensidad y, mientras ella movía las caderas, tiró del camisón bajándoselo por debajo de la cintura. A continuación, apoyó la mejilla contra ella y le recorrió todo el torso con las manos.

Toda tú eres encantadora —pensó a la vez que soltaba una risa sosegada y llena de estupor que hizo que su aliento acariciara la piel de Rin—. Tus pechos son encantadores, tu figura es maravillosa y tu piel es muy hermosa

Rin le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos y lo acunó, avergonzada y excitada por el roce de terciopelo del pelo de él contra su piel desnuda y por el contacto de su pómulo y su sien, que se hundían en ella. Sesshomaru la volvió a coger por las muñecas y le extendió los brazos, atrapándolos contra la pared. Tras lamerla entre los pechos, siguió acariciándola con la lengua mientras se movía hacia abajo. Quería demostrarle lo deliciosa que era; quería besarla por todas partes. Consciente del placer que estaba provocando en ella, saboreó su intenso aroma femenino al llegar a su vientre. Las pantorrillas de Rin se agitaban entre los muslos abiertos de él.

Ella lanzó un suave gemido. Él acarició con la boca su rosáceo montículo cubierto de pelo mientras aspiraba profundamente para llenarse de ella. Rin intentó soltarse, con un esfuerzo que la hizo temblar, pero Sesshomaru se lo impidió. Nunca había sentido algo así, esa fuerza que lo obligaba a continuar. Ella apretó las piernas contra él justo allí donde se concentraban todas sus sensaciones. La fragancia de Rin encendió aún más la llama de la pasión del demonio.

La besó con delicadeza, con mucha delicadeza. Abrió la boca sobre aquel lugar secreto y sedoso e introdujo la lengua en él. Ella se agitó emitiendo un sonido inarticulado de protesta, pero él la apaciguó con un susurro. No iba a parar. No había poder en la tierra capaz de impedir que gozara del deleite de acariciarla. La besó allí donde su piel desaparecía bajo deliciosos rizos. Agachó más la cabeza y la lamió de abajo arriba, así como la suave piel de alrededor. Todo el cuerpo de Rin temblaba; cada vez que la lengua de él subía, ella se agitaba y gemía mientras lo agarraba con más fuerza.

Sesshomaru disfrutaba oyendo su agitación. Encontró el punto que más la encendía y lo disfrutó con la lengua, una y otra vez, hasta que Rin comenzó a moverse bajo su boca del modo en que él quería moverse dentro de ella.

De pronto él le liberó las manos al tiempo que se incorporaba y le besaba los muslos, el vientre y los pechos. Cuando terminó de erguirse, Rin le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

— ¡Ay, mi señor, mi señor!

Su voz sonó débil, y su respiración parecía consumirse entre gemidos. Se encogió abrazada a él, con la mejilla apretada contra su corazón. Sesshomaru la sostuvo mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba; sentía la espalda desnuda de ella bajo sus manos y su frágil silueta entre los brazos.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el demonio deslizó una mano más abajo de su cadera. Extendió los dedos y tocó el lugar que antes había besado. Estaba resbaladizo, jugoso, húmedo. Agachó la cabeza y mordió el cuello de Rin mientras le introducía los dedos.

Ella volvió a gemir mientras se tensaba ante aquella súbita invasión. Él retiró los dedos y se abrió su ropa. Los eróticos y provocadores rizos entre las piernas de Rin rozaron su miembro. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos muy excitado y se introdujo lentamente en ella.

Fue recibido por la abundante humedad del sexo de Rin. Esta abrió más las piernas al tiempo que se aferraba a él, exquisita, caliente, suave, pero también tensa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El abrió los ojos y contempló sus pechos elevándose con cada flexión y su pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos.

La sostuvo con una mano y le pellizcó un pezón. Rin soltó un grito, un grito muy femenino, lleno de vergüenza y sorpresa, a la vez que sus caderas se movían con fuerza contra él, sus dedos se aferraban a su espalda y, finalmente, su cuerpo se unía al suyo con un largo y desesperado escalofrío que, a continuación, dio paso a una serie de rápidos y voluptuosos espasmos. Todo aquello hizo que él se derramara sin tan siquiera moverse. Sus sentidos respondieron a aquel estímulo y explotaron; sus músculos se contrajeron; un placer insoportable lo recorrió mientras la mantenía unida a él, temblorosa, sin aliento y aplastada contra su pecho.

Nada de lo que le había dicho Kagome la había preparado para aquello. Rin estaba totalmente rodeada por el cuerpo y los brazos de él. Solo le dolía allí donde estaba apoyada contra la dura pared, además de sentir un ligero escozor y estiramiento en su interior que tampoco era gran cosa, tan solo como si se hubiera puesto una prenda de niña que no le viniera.

Había supuesto que sería «agradable», quizá como meter un ladrillo caliente en la cama para acondicionarla; eso era lo que había deducido de las palabras de la sacerdotisa. Pero no recordaba ni una sola palabra de advertencia en ellas, ni una mención a la euforia desenfrenada que la había poseído.

Pero sí que recordaba los ojos burlones de la mujer, y pensó: «Sabía que iba a pasar esto».

Sin embargo, no había intentado describírselo. Al fin y al cabo, nadie podría. Nadie podría explicar qué se sentía al estar sujeta como lo estaba en esos momentos, con su piel desnuda contra la seda blanca del traje de él, avergonzada pero desinhibida a la vez, mientras aún notaba en él los temblores de la pasión.

Sesshomaru respiró profundamente y soltó un brusco suspiro, como si el aire hubiese quedado retenido hasta al fin conseguir salir. Apoyó la cabeza contra la de ella.

—No lo puedo evitar —murmuró con voz ronca—. No me puedo controlar.

Rin se mordió el labio inferior y escondió la cara en su pecho.

—Mi querido señor —dijo—, no es nada malo. Ahora no.

De pronto él se estremeció con violencia. Su respiración se hizo más profunda y lenta. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el cuello de ella, pero al instante se enderezó con una sacudida, como si estuviese quedándose dormido de pie.

Rin no tenía el menor sueño. Tras aplacarse los latidos de su corazón, se sentía ligera y despejada por primera vez en muchas semanas.

—Vamos a acostarlo —dijo tirándole de la ropa.

Él abrió los ojos. Rin contempló su expresión somnolienta y sonrió mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Tan solo retírese un poco, señor, si es tan amable, y déjeme a mí.

Pero él no lo hizo enseguida, sino que apoyó los brazos en la pared y la besó en la boca. El demonio sabía a algo que Rin no había probado nunca, como a tierra en un día lluvioso o a la marea, un sabor fuerte y salado pero sin resultar desagradable. En cierto modo hasta era muy atrayente, por lo que Rin sintió el deseo de acercar lo más posible la nariz a su piel para absorber todo lo que pudiera de aquel olor penetrante.

De pronto él se movió, levantándola con una sola mano. Rin ahogó una exclamación cuando él retiró su miembro del interior de ella y la puso de pie. Al mirar hacia abajo volvió a lanzar una exclamación. Aparte de eso, no había mucho más que decir. Rin sintió una abundante humedad entre las piernas, pero en esa ocasión no se trataba de sangre. Y él… Pero Sesshomaru se llevó la mano a su ropa y se dio la vuelta, para disgusto de Rin. La sacerdotisa se lo había explicado todo con palabras, pero no habría estado mal comprobar de primera mano si lo que le había dicho era verdaderamente posible.

Rin se arrodilló y, tras recoger la bata, se cubrió con ella. Estando así, más o menos vestida, se sentía dueña de la situación, capaz de dar las órdenes debidas.

—Mi querido señor, si se para a pensarlo, se dará cuenta de que ha sido un día agotador. Yo no estoy cansada; de hecho, me siento muy fresca. Así que, con su permiso, voy a ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa.

El permaneció inmóvil. Con los pies desnudos sobre la alfombra, Rin se acercó a él y buscó el nudo de su ropa para desatarlo.

—No hace falta que lo hagas —dijo él.

— ¿Y quién si no lo va a hacer?—Hizo una pausa, tras la cual añadió—: Pero no sé muy bien cómo quitarle la ropa yo sola.

Durante unos instantes no supo si Sesshomaru iba a cooperar, pero finalmente este se la quitó con un movimiento ágil y rápido.

Rin se detuvo un momento para admirarlo. Ciertamente era el hombre más atractivo que conocía, no solo en lo que respectaba a su rostro, sino también en la gracilidad con que se movía y en la armoniosa proporción de sus hombros y extremidades.

Él no se dio cuenta de que Rin lo observaba. El miró por encima del hombro y la vio. Rin trato de inventar rápidamente un motivo para estar observándolo. No lo logro.

Se produjo entonces un momento de confusión, en el que ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Sesshomaru estaba de pie vestido tan solo con la parte inferir de su atuendo. Rin no vio por ningún lado que hubiesen dejado una bata para él. ¿No tendría que haberse encargado alguien de eso? ¿O era que no tenía? No, seguro que los caballeros usaban bata.

— ¿Prefieres que me vaya a otra parte? —preguntó él de repente. Fue hasta una puerta lateral y, tras abrirla, miró al interior de la otra estancia—. Ahí hay otra habitación.

Pues claro que la había. Probablemente habían dejado la bata y el resto de la ropa de él en esa habitación. Rin recordó que, cuando una vez entro en la casa del terrateniente y esa horrible mujer, noto que habitaban alas diferentes de la casa.

A partir de ese recuerdo, Rin llegó a un montón de conclusiones lógicas. Quizá era que a los caballeros casados no les gustaba dormir en alas diferentes de la misma casa. Quizá dichos infelices maridos tenían que pasar por el calvario de pedir cada noche a su esposa que les concediese permiso para dormir en su cómoda cama, pero habían de retirarse si no obtenían dicha autorización.

—No, no quiero que se vaya a ningún otro sitio —dijo Rin con una luminosa y magnánima sonrisa—. Es libre de dormir en esta habitación. Y no hace falta que me lo pida ninguna noche, amo.

—Sesshomaru —replicó él con voz enojada mientras cogía un apagavelas de plata—. Estamos casados. Tú eres mi señora. Me llamo Sesshomaru.

Ella se sintió regañada.

Guiada por un espíritu conciliador, Rin sonrió y dijo:

—Me siento muy honrada de que prefiera dirigirse a mí de forma más familiar

Él apagó el fuego. La estancia quedó en penumbra, solo iluminada por la luna.

Rin se cubrió bien con la bata y fue hasta la cama. El cuello de la bata le dio un tirón cuando intentó acostarse, pero no tenía intención alguna de quitársela. Subió la ropa de cama y, tras mullirla y arreglarla, yació muy quieta cerca del borde. Miró hacia arriba y cerró los ojos.

Pareció pasar mucho tiempo antes de que él fuera a la cama. El movimiento cogió a Rin de improviso, y el contacto de su amo la sorprendió aún más. La cogió entre sus brazos y apretó todo su cuerpo contra el de ella. No llevaba nada puesto. Rin apartó rápidamente la mano, pero tampoco tenía dónde ponerla.

Sesshomaru acurrucó la cara en la curva que formaban el cuello y el hombro de Rin. Esta abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo.

—Buenas noches, mi querido señor —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Rin —murmuró él, enredando los dedos en su pelo.

Tenía el brazo por encima de ella; al principio estaba tenso pero, poco a poco, se fue relajando. Rin percibió hasta la menor señal de distensión de su cuerpo y de su respiración mientras se quedaba dormido.

—Mi querido señor —susurró de nuevo poniendo la mano en el antebrazo de él—. Que tengas felices sueños.-


	19. Nota autora

¡Hola a todos y todas!

Solo quería dejarles esta nota para agradecer sus reviews, sus follows y su apoyo en general. Personalmente quiero contarles que aunque soy adicta a la novela de romance histórico me encanta esta pareja desde que leí The shadow and the star me pareció que sería una adaptación muy bonita para este Sesshomaruxrin, me he divertido mucho haciendo esta adaptación y me alegra que ustedes también lo estén disfrutando.

Seguiré actualizando. Fin del comunicado.


	20. Chapter 19

**Decleimer:** Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

—Oh Rin! Yo sé que ya lo he dicho, pero me alegro mucho de verte casada con alguien que te quiere tanto y que va a cuidar de ti.

Antes de que Rin pudiese darle las gracias, la sacerdotisa Kagome se extendió en un relato del ensueño romántico que al parecer creía que era el matrimonio de Rin, aprovecho para comparar a Inuyasha con su hermano reclamándole por su falta de romanticismo en el momento de su unión. Toda una lista de las faltas de Inuyasha amenizó el camino desde el salón hasta las puertas del palacio donde Rin se despediría de sus amigos.

—Me temo que el matrimonio es algo muy complicado. Pero no te asustes pequeña, mi cuñado sabrá cuidar de ti, estoy segura- dudo un poco antes de continuar—Bueno, no quiero que te preocupes sin razón, así que quiero decirte lo que en realidad pienso del matrimonio. Creo que si los casados, tanto el hombre como la mujer, piensan siempre en el otro en los momentos difíciles, y acuden siempre al otro en busca de felicidad en tiempos mejores, entonces todo les irá muy bien —explicó con una sonrisa y cierto brillo en los ojos—. Eso es lo que deseo para ti, Rin.

De regreso en el salón principal Rin estaba sentada en compañía de Irasue que no daba señales de haber notado su presencia. No se la notaba hostil, pero se sentía rechazada de alguna forma por la misma Irasue que solo unos días antes la creía la criatura más divertida de todo el mundo.

—Rin…- la llamo la demonio sobresaltándola- ¿sabías que ahora eres mi prima? Tengo que hablar contigo aprovechando que estamos a solas.

El tono de emoción contenida de su voz hizo que Rin la mirara con cierto recelo.

—Por supuesto —murmuró.

—Supongo que habrás pensado que no he estado muy… bueno, muy amigable contigo estas últimas semanas.

Rin agachó la cabeza y se contempló los dedos. Se sentía culpable pues ella le había robado a su casi prometido

—No me había dado cuenta.

—Claro, porque has estado muy ocupada.

—Sí, ha pasado todo muy deprisa.

—Rin, me cuesta mucho decir esto pero…, verás, cuando Sesshomaru y tú os prometisteis, pensé que el quería robarte.

Rin guardó silencio, mortificada.

—Creo que lo que me pasaba era que estaba celosa —confesó lady Inojuye con toda naturalidad—. No quería quedarme sin nadie con quien divertirme si te ibas con Sesshomaru.

Rin levantó la cabeza.

—¿es eso?

—El Lord Haye de los demonios del norte me ha pedido en matrimonio, y he aceptado. El me aseguro que nunca me faltara una humana divertida. Así que…

— ¿Os habéis prometido? —preguntó Rin quedándose casi sin aliento y pensando rápidamente en Sesshomaru.

—Sí. Lo voy a anunciar esta noche. Irasue me dijo que esperara hasta que os casarais.

—¡Vaya!

—Espero que no te importe, Rin. Quiero decir ya no tendré lugar para ti.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Me parece estupendo por lo que a mí respecta. Espero que seáis muy felices.

—¿Y crees que Sesshomaru intentara llevarse todos mis humanos? —Preguntó lady Irasue juntando de nuevo las manos—. Últimamente tú lo conoces mejor que yo, claro.

Rin se sentía incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

—Creo que últimamente no conozco muy bien a nadie. Ni a mí misma.

—Lo entiendo —dijo lady Irasue—. Entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir.

Pero Rin pronto descubrió que lo conocía bastante bien. En cuanto lo vio de pie junto al fuego, tras entrar lady Inojuye y ella en el salón, supo que ya se lo habían dicho.

Dio la enhorabuena por el compromiso con la misma compostura que había mantenido a lo largo de toda la boda. Lady Inojuye de inmediato lo abordó con el asunto de sus humanos.

—¿Y qué pasa con lo de Rin? —dijo lady Inojuye, que no estaba dispuesta confiar tan fácilmente en que Sesshomaru no intentaría casarse con sus otras humanas.

El no contestó. Permaneció inmóvil con las manos a la espalda, mientras Rin se extrañaba de que lady Inojuye no reconociera la expresión de su cara.

—¡Sois muy desagradables, los dos! —exclamó esta—. Esperaba que rieras, y que me llevaras de un lado a otro de la habitación embargado por la felicidad y, sin embargo, actúas como si te hubieran cortado un brazo. Por favor, ¿no vas a sonreír, por lo menos?

Él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado. Luego, hizo una gran reverencia, de la que se incorporó sonriendo.

—Por supuesto, señora. Sus deseos son…

Lady Inojuye dio una palmada mientras emitía un gritito de alegría. Fue corriendo hasta él y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

—¡Así me gusta! Ese es mi Sesshomaru. Sabía que no estabas enfadado de verdad. ¿Te mantendrás alejado de mis humanos?

—Sí.

Lady Inojuye le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Bien. Voy a buscar a lord Haye. Seguro que se pone muy contento.

La habitación pareció quedar en un profundo silencio cuando se marchó. Solo se oía el chisporroteo del fuego. Rin no levantó la cabeza cuando él fue hasta la ventana que había a espaldas de ella.

Lo siento, quería decirle Rin, lo siento mucho, por más que estaba convencida de que habría sido lo más horrible del mundo si Sesshomaru hubiera llegado a pedirle a lady Inojuye que se casara con él.

—Nos marchamos mañana —anunció él—. Tengo importantes asuntos que atender en mis territorios.

El tono burlón de su voz estaba en consonancia con la reverencia que había hecho a lady Inojuye.

Las tierras del oeste. Un lugar a una distancia inimaginable, totalmente aislado, inaccesible para los humanos. Muy lejos de su aldea y sus amigos. Rin respiró profundamente.

—Estaré encantada de acompañarte a donde quieras ir, mi querido señor.

Notó que se acercaba a ella por detrás. Sesshomaru le acarició la nuca y con el dedo dibujó una línea desde debajo de su oreja hasta el final del ángulo de la barbilla. Después apoyó la mano sobre su rostro, y el calor de su piel perturbó los pensamientos de Rin del mismo modo que la perturbaba el recuerdo de las cosas que le había hecho la noche anterior.

—Gracias —dijo él, antes de marcharse de la estancia.

No lo volvió a ver hasta la cena, en la que la conversación se centró en Inojuye, quien insistió en que, cualquiera que fuese la razón por la que Sesshomaru y Rin tenían que irse en esos momentos, debían regresar en 5 lunas para asistir a la ceremonia de su boda.

Pero ya tarde esa noche, después de los brindis por el compromiso, mucho después de que los hombres se hubieron retirado y las damas a la cama, él entró sigilosamente en su habitación. Tocó su cuerpo como lo había hecho la noche anterior, lleno de excitación y un febril deseo de posesión y, a continuación, la abrazó muy fuerte y se quedó dormido con la cara apoyada en su hombro.

Rin permaneció despierta largo tiempo, observando el reflejo del rescoldo del fuego en el dosel sobre sus cabezas, pensando en lo que había dicho Kagome del matrimonio, y esperando que así fuera.


	21. Chapter 20

**Decleimer:** Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Sesshomaru mintió —«contestó con evasivas», en palabras de Rin— en lo referente a su partida, al decir que ese mismo día partían hacia el territorio del oeste porque quería llegar al día siguiente. Sin embargo, una vez que hubieron dejado el palacio de Irasue y se acercaron a una aldea, no consideró que hubiera necesidad de tanta prisa.

De hecho, no consideró que hubiera necesidad de hacer nada. A diferencia de todos sus viajes anteriores, esta vez llevaba consigo una esposa, Mi esposa, mi señora por tanto en lugar de retozar en un prado busco una posada donde pasar la noche, con sirvientes que cumplieran los deseos de su señora. No sin poco recelo encontró un lugar que parecía bastante adecuado. Su primera mañana de estancia la pasó en la cama. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo hacía sin estar herido.

Tampoco estaba precisamente durmiendo. El sonido apagado de los aldeanos tras las cortinas echadas se mezcló con el ligero tintineo de la plata cuando Leda entró de la sala de estar con una bandeja con el té. Llevaba un kimono color azul, el pelo recogido con una peineta, y su fina cintura rematada por sus lazos de seda. La observó a través de los ojos entrecerrados, como la había observado cuando se había levantado de la cama, pálida en la penumbra, y había recogido la bata de donde él la había tirado la noche anterior.

Rin puso la bandeja sobre una mesa. Sesshomaru vio que inclinaba un tanto la cabeza a un lado y lo miraba. A continuación, se dirigió a la ventana y abrió un poco las cortinas para que entrara un haz de tenue luz. Tras esperar unos instantes, abrió más las cortinas.

—Debe de ser hora de levantarse —dijo él.

Rin se apresuró a cerrarlas de nuevo.

—Perdón… no me había dado cuenta… He pensado que un poco de luz no estaría de más.

Sesshomaru se incorporó levemente en la cama. Todavía se le hacía extraño aquello de estar desprovisto de armas y de ropa, hundido entre mullidas almohadas y colchas, más vulnerable de lo que había permitido en muchísimo tiempo.

—Buenos días —dijo ella—. ¿Quiere té? Espero no haberle despertado. Estoy tan descansada que no puedo parar de moverme.

Sirvió el té mientras hablaba, y le llevó la taza como si esperase que él se sentara en la cama y se lo bebiera allí. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucha elección, agarro la taza con la intención de dejarla a un lado, una cosa era hospedarse en una posada y otra beber esos líquidos desagradables.

El intenso aroma del té se mezcló con el penetrante olor a su intimidad física que flotaba en el ambiente, una atmósfera que parecía apoderarse de la habitación y de todas las facultades de Sesshomaru. De repente el té ya no se le hizo tan repulsivo.

Rin le sonrió con expresión tímida y satisfecha, y luego se recogió las faldas y volvió a la mesa. Tras servirse una taza, se sentó y lo miró mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

Sesshomaru se bebió de un trago el aromático té negro y dijo:

—Deberás comprar cosas.

Cosas?

Tazas de té o platos y cosas… de mujer. Puedes encargar las cosas aquí, o enviar a Jaken luego de que lleguemos.

— ¿Platos? —dijo ella dejando la taza en el platillo.

—No ha vivido una mujer en mi hogar.

— ¿Quieres que decore toda tu casa? —preguntó Rin con voz incrédula.

—Nuestra casa.

Ella se puso roja.

—Es muy generoso de tu parte.

Sesshomaru puso la taza vacía a un lado. Le sacaba de quicio que se mostrara tan agradecida y sumisa. Como si fuese una especie de desafío, retiró las sábanas y se levantó, aunque optó por salir de la cama por el lado que estaba más lejos de ella.

—No es ninguna generosidad por mi parte, maldita sea. Eres mi mujer.

Sesshomaru esperaba oír una protesta horrorizada por su desnudez; en su lugar, y en medio de un absoluto silencio, vio que sus ropas y armadura estaban esperándolo junto a la cama. Comenzó a vestirse.

—No maldiga, por favor —dijo ella al fin.

—No actúes como si fueras mi sirviente.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio que Rin tenía la suya inclinada y las manos juntas sobre el regazo. Por un instante creyó que…, pero no… Cuando ella le lanzó una mirada furtiva, Sesshomaru pudo comprobar que intentaba reprimir una sonrisa. Sintió una profunda satisfacción en su interior.

—Creía que a las esposas les gustaba comprar cosas —dijo con cierta aspereza.

—Sí, mucho.

Sesshomaru inclinó la cabeza.

—Problema resuelto.

— ¿Es muy grande nuestro hogar? —preguntó Rin.

Él meditó unos instantes mientras se ataba los pantalones.

—Más que el palacio de mi madre.

Rin se llevó una mano al pecho y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, pues entonces eso va a requerir muchas cosas.

Mientras ella hacia una lista de lo que necesitaría Sesshomaru, solo vestido de cintura para abajo, se quedó mirando por la ventana.

Al volver la mirada, vio a Rin aun es su tarea. El reanudo su tarea de vestirse. Notando que poco a poco ella se iba animando.

—Voy a llamar para que traigan el desayuno, y podemos preparar la estrategia de compra mientras lo tomamos —dijo.

—Esta batalla te la dejo a ti —replicó él.

—Me temo que no puedo permitir semejante cobardía. Necesito tu fuerza.

¿Esperas que sea tu criado?

Ella rio con entusiasmo. Sesshomaru ardía en ganas de ver si le gustaba su nuevo hogar.

Durante tres días Sesshomaru participó en todas las compras desde encargar una cama enorme hasta minuciosos exámenes de vajillas. Se prestó a corregir la actitud de cualquier artesano que no tratara en un principio con la suficiente deferencia su señora.

Pese a su habitual estoicismo y el temor que inspiraba en la mayoría de las personas, Rin descubrió que le podía ser útil para varias cosas; principalmente para transportar pequeños paquetes, pero nunca para aconsejarla en cuestiones de gusto, ya que la mayoría de los muebles que veían le parecían dignos del infierno, así que por lo general optaba por no abrir la boca. Rin se detenía ante piezas oscuras y pesadas que a él le revolvían el estómago pero, al final, solo compraron las cosas que más gustaron a Sesshomaru: unas sábanas de seda muy suaves y un juego de platos con pájaros diferentes en cada uno de ellos. A Sesshomaru en realidad no le importaba lo que comprara, solo le pareció que a la Rin le gustaría ver todos esos pequeños pájaros cada vez que comiera.

No estaba seguro de cómo le hacía sentirse eso. Era una experiencia nueva para él. Nunca había compartido nada, nunca había tomado una decisión pensando en alguien más. Sesshomaru tampoco acababa de entender por qué a ella la importaba tanto lo que él opinara de las cosas.

No obstante, una parte de él parecía reaccionar muy favorablemente a ese interés por parte de ella, como si se tratara de una pequeña planta oculta que creciera bajo la superficie y que, abriéndose paso llena de anhelo, se dirigiera hacia la luz. No obstante, la misma intensidad de aquella sensación placentera le alarmaba. Era similar al ansia que sentía por el cuerpo de ella, y parecía que podría llegar a tener el mismo poder sobre él si consentía que siguiese creciendo.

Caminaba ensimismado, a mitad de camino entre la realidad y las fantasías que Rin provocaba en él. Solo lo sacaba de ese estupor la nítida y recta línea de la espalda de ella, que iba desde su recatado cuello hasta la curva de las caderas. El conocer la verdadera silueta que se escondía bajo aquella abundancia de tela lo estimulaba; cualquier atisbo de aroma compartido, o la mera visión de la curva encantadores pechos cuando se inclinaba, resultaban electrificantes.

Y ese profundo sopor sin sueños que le sobrevenía tras poseerla lo asustaba. En cierto modo era más fascinante y atractivo que el propio acto de hacerla suya. Le gustaba abrazarla y caer en aquel estado de modorra, mientras ella hablaba —porque hablaba y hablaba— con voz suave y animada de lo que habían hecho y comprado ese día; de como era su vida con esa anciana; de cosas que recordaba cuando de niña viajaba con el; le gustaba cuando el letargo lo invadía como una sombría manta y no podía contestar ni evitar sentirse totalmente relajado, vulnerable y feliz. Tenía que ser otro el que estuviera yaciendo ahí en esos momentos. No podía ser él.

Después de tres días juntos, habían llegado a una rutina común. Él se levantaba más tarde que Rin. Se vestía ante los ojos de ella, y solo estaba a solas los pocos ratos que pasaba en un claro cercano practicando sus rituales guerreros con gran destreza y concentración, los únicos momentos de verdadera concreción que le quedaban en medio de aquella niebla de cosas intangibles. A continuación, salían a comprar, lo cual suponía toda una incongruencia que le divertía y asustaba a la vez.

Tras conseguirle la cena —pues ya no era una opción que ella deambulara recogiendo hongos—, ella se retiró a la habitación, dejando solo a Sesshomaru. Este supuso que se esperaba de él que disfrutara en soledad pero, en vez de eso, camino entre las pequeñas calles de la aldea, donde era el blanco que las miradas de todos los pobladores. Una joven mujer, vestida de rosa pálido, salió de entre las sombras y cogió a un hombre del brazo:

—Ven conmigo, cariño —dijo—, y te hago una paja.

Ninguna de esas mujeres abordaba jamás a Sesshomaru, por más que este sabía que lo observaban cuando pasaba por delante de ellas. Lo exasperaban con su forma directa de mirar; su propia existencia lo repugnaba. Si alguna de ellas se atreviese a cogerlo del brazo de esa forma, a tocarlo, él sí que le haría algo: lanzarla directo al infierno, pensó con fiereza.

Esa sensación de incomodidad persistió hasta que encontró un especie de carromanto donde una anciana ofrecía cosas en venta, cosas de mujer, peinetas y cintas de seda. Con solo una rápida mirada supo que no encontraría nada allí que pudiera adornar la piel de Rin. Se sentía inquieto y acalorado, y sin poder dejar de pensar en Rin. Deseó estar con ella en la cama en esos momentos, pero era como si no se lo mereciera, como si fuese un impostor, como si lo que debiera hacer fuese seguir caminando hasta que la noche terminara por engullirlo.

Echo otro vistazo a las cintas de seda, había una verde que le trajo el recuerdo del día que la vio en aquel taller de costura donde querían entregarla a algún hombre asqueroso que quería tocarla. Antes la hubiera encerrado en una cueva pensó enardecido.

Observo el cielo ¿Era ya lo bastante tarde? La noche anterior había esperado hasta casi media noche. La había encontrado muy fresca, con el pelo algo húmedo. Sesshomaru había cerrado las cortinas y la había besado, luego los había desnudado a los dos, prenda a prenda, mientras permanecían de pie en la oscuridad…

Si seguía recordando esas cosas, terminaría por humillarse. Decidió que era demasiado temprano para acudir junto a ella. Lo mejor era que se quedara allí, o que siguiera caminando. Lo mejor era seguir caminando para siempre.

Estaba respirando de forma demasiado agitada. Volvió a observar las cintas, decidió que no quería volver a ver una cinta verde, luego se volvió y camino en sentido contrario.

Volvió a la posada.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la pequeña habitación, vio por la rendija que había mucha luz dentro, luego oyó la voz de Rin diciendo su nombre adentro. Sesshomaru confirmó que era él y, a continuación, dudó si debía entrar o no. Pero Rin apareció en el umbral al momento, muy seductora con la bata verde jade y el pelo suelto.

—Hola —dijo ella.

La forma en que se quedó en la puerta con las manos juntas, sin acercarse ni alejarse, advirtió enseguida a Sesshomaru que algo pasaba esa noche. Sintió el deseo de abalanzarse sobre ella pero, en su lugar, se quedó dónde estaba observándola.

—Ha estado en el bosque, mi señor?

—En la aldea —explicó él.

— ¿Estaba observando algo?

—Hay una anciana, vende cintas de seda.

—Me gustan las cintas de seda —dijo Rin muy animada—, hacen que una se vea muy bonita, además sirven para recogerse el cabello. Claro que me imagino que debes saber para qué sirven las cintas.

—Mi misión en el mundo.

—Quería decir que… —Hizo una pausa y sonrió mientras miraba los pies de Sesshomaru—. Bueno, no sé lo que quería decir, pero me gustan mucho las cintas de seda.

Sesshomaru la miró y pensó: « ¿Es que nos vamos a poner a hablar de cintas?».

Rin juntó las manos y dio unos pasos. Al pasar por delante de Sesshomaru, este la cogió del brazo. Ella se puso muy rígida y se detuvo.

Él no sabía qué hacer ni decir. Toda la sumisión y dulce aceptación de Rin, que hacía que todo fuese soportable, parecía haber desaparecido, mientras que el deseo de Sesshomaru seguía ardiendo con la misma intensidad de siempre.

No tendría que haber vuelto. Tendría que haber seguido andando y andando hasta llegar al fin del mundo. La soltó. Fue hasta la ventana y, tras abrir las cortinas, cerró los ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza la tela de terciopelo y lana.

Rin dijo con voz muy triste:

—Tienes que saber… que estoy indispuesta.

Sesshomaru soltó la cortina y se dio la vuelta.

—No, mi querido señor, no pongas esa cara —dijo ella al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano para quitar hierro al asunto—. Es sólo… lo que pasa cada mes durante unos días.

Los truenos que retumbaban en los oídos de Sesshomaru comenzaron a desvanecerse.

El soltó un gruñido

—Lo siento —dijo Rin en voz baja—. No quería alarmarte.

Sesshomaru soltó una especia de suspiro. Tardó algún tiempo en sobreponerse al acceso de pánico que lo había invadido.

No tenía una mínima idea sobre esas cosas de mujeres. Tendría que enviar a Jaken a investigar, pero estaba claro que ella no quería que él la tocara mientras padeciese esa indisposición transitoria.

—En ese caso, dormiré fuera —dijo.

Rin emitió un quejido de sorpresa y pareció bastante contrariada.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? —dijo él, ceñudo.

—No quiero que te sientas incómodo —explicó Rin con timidez.

Esa vacilación de ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Fue rápidamente a donde estaba y, cogiéndola de los hombros, la besó con fuerza. La tirantez de la espalda de ella desapareció. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se abrió a él mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. El miedo de Sesshomaru de que ella no quisiera volver a dejarlo entrar en su cuerpo se esfumó por completo. Adoptó una actitud más suave mientras exploraba sus labios.

—Dime qué quieres —susurró.

—Bueno, había pensado que… tal vez no te importe solo acostarte. En nuestra cama, claro. Y yo podría, si te apetece, darte un masaje en la espalda.

—No —contestó él soltándola.

Rin agachó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —dijo el intentando borrar la expresión de enfado de su rostro—. Si es lo que quieres, lo haré.

Aun así, sentía la misma agitación de siempre creciendo en su interior, pero intentó reprimirla con todas sus fuerzas.

Rin lo miró y lo cogió de las manos.

—Si tú no quieres, mi querido señor, yo tampoco.

Sesshomaru sintió un profundo alivio, así como el deseo irracional de darle las gracias. No estaba dispuesto a humillarse hasta el punto de acostarse totalmente vulnerable y dejar que se subiera en su espalda. Pero una voz dentro de él le decía que lo haría si ella se lo pedía.

—Solo deja que te abrace, eso es todo, que te abrace y me duerma —dijo mientras le acariciaba las manos con los pulgares—. Mientras, puedes contármelo todo sobre vajillas, cintas y demás.

Rin permaneció unos instantes en silencio contemplando sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿De qué prefieres que te hable, de tazas o de sedas? —inquirió al cabo.

—De sedas, por supuesto.

—Seguro que con eso te duermes. Me atrevería a decir que, cuando llegue a los lazos para el cabello, ya estarás roncando.

—Que.., ¿es que ronco?

—Desde luego anoche lo hiciste mientras disertaba sobre las características y adecuada disposición de los aparadores. Soy bastante experta en aparadores, pero comprendo que no todo el mundo comparta mi entusiasmo

El besándole la nariz mientras deslizaba una mano hacia su cintura—. ¿Seguro que estás indispuesta?

—Totalmente.

—Maldición—dijo Sesshomaru y, antes de que Rin pudiese abrir la boca para regañarlo, la cubrió con la suya.


	22. Chapter 21

**Decleimer:** Adaptación de la novela Sombra y Estrella (The Shadow and the star). Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Le habría gustado enseñar a Rin cosas que sabía que le gustarían, cosas coloridas y ruidosas, cosas que no pudo mostrarle cuando era una niña, pero, en su lugar, lo que ella vio fundamentalmente fue mucha vastedad y poco color, por lo que Sesshomaru supuso que todo el territorio le habría parecido a su mujer un lugar inconmensurable dominado por la lluvia, la nieve y aún más lluvia. Carámbanos de hielo a medio descongelar goteaban de los árboles en los bosques, cuyos únicos habitantes parecían ser dos caballos y un perro viejo y feo.

Ni siquiera habían podido acostarla y yacer con ella. No le parecía que el cuerpo de Rin estuviera echo para estar tendido entre la nieve fría y su cuerpo caliente. La otra opción era esperar en alguna aldea hasta que se derritiera la nieve. Así pues, envió a Jaken a buscar lo que sea que ella necesitara para el viaje y, en secreto, se sintió muy orgulloso de ella cuando esta se negó a admitir ni una sola vez que el frio la afectaba. Rin tuvo la suerte de no llegar a congelarse, e hizo todo lo posible para parecer serena, pero hizo tan mal tiempo que, finalmente, Sesshomaru le aconsejó que no se despegara de Ah-Uh para caminar al lado de él.

En consecuencia, la toco mucho. Hasta que llegando a un bosque muy denso donde había una serie de cuevas en cuyo interior podía tenderse con ella y darle de su propio calor.

A Sesshomaru no le costó mucho recordar cómo era esa parte de su vida; lo sorprendente era la facilidad con la que se sentía más ligero cuando escuchaba una vocecilla bromista y el gruñido de exasperación de Jaken. Rin hablaba bastante, al menos a él, había notado que estaba recuperando esa efusión con la que hacia todo cuando era una niña. Parecía que también empezaba a recordar cómo era la vida cuando no había aprendido todas esas ridiculeces con esa anciana rígida. Era una voz muy buena para dormirse oyéndola.

De noche, escuchaba todo lo que Rin tenía que contarle sobre los vulgares objetos que un artesano le había ofrecido, con incrustaciones de jade, falso por supuesto, todo un horror, enormes baúles donde cabria un mostro, ¿para que necesitaría algo asi?. Los artesanos eran muy amables, pero era una pena ver que no distinguieran el jade de verdad del falso, aunque desde luego tenía que admitir que en todo era muy bonito. Seguro que el dueño de la posada donde dormían gastaría mucho dinero para hacer que todo oliera a jazmín, además de esas cortinas tan distinguidas. ¡Y siempre tenían agua caliente!

Pero aunque tenía coas buenas no podía olvidar—¿cómo las llamaban?— las escupideras. Qué palabra más desagradable; deberían emplear alguna más críptica. Rin esperaba que a Sesshomaru nunca se le ocurriera adoptar un hábito así. El tabaco era inaceptable en una persona verdaderamente refinada, y de lo más desagradable cuando se consumía de esa forma.

Fue en el interior de una cueva donde mencionó las escupideras. Giró la cabeza en las pieles que hacían las veces de cama y miró a Sesshomaru con algo de inquietud. Él enroscó un mechón de su pelo en un dedo y le prometió que nunca masticaría tabaco. No era la promesa más difícil que habría de hacer en la vida pero, a su modo, le agradó hacerla. Después de apretarla mucho contra si, Sesshomaru durmió muy profundamente esa noche.

Siguiendo un impulso repentino, se desvió de su camino y la llevó a una aldea donde sabia habría feria. Era el año nuevo. No le advirtió de nada, y valió la pena no hacerlo solo por ver la expresión de Rin cuando entraron en aquel territorio de luces rojas y doradas. Caminaba junto a él atónita, le envolvió la punta de los dedos con su pequeña mano y pegando un saltito cada vez que estallaba un petardo, mientras se abrían paso entre las multitudes de personas vestidos con trajes de rica seda.

Revoloteaban papeles rojos y naranjas por todas partes, y había un intenso olor a incienso y comida. Hileras de espléndidos farolillos colgaban sobre sus cabezas. Todas las tiendas exhibían altos carteles de vivo terciopelo, con caracteres pintados en oro en ellos y rematados con tela carmesí.

Sesshomaru se detuvo ante un puesto cubierto de cintas y ramos de narcisos en flor, rodeados por cestas de fruta. El tendero, que llevaba un casquete negro y tenía una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, los atendió solícito. Al observar a Sesshomaru, comprendió que se trataba de un demonio y su amante lo cual hizo que el interés del comerciante se transformara en entusiasmo. Con movimientos rápidos y enérgicos, se subió a un taburete y bajó los dos pergaminos de colores. Sesshomaru los acepto sin decir nada.

— Deben ponerlos en la puerta de su hogar—explicó él mientras los sostenía a la luz azafrán de un farolillo y señalaba los caracteres escritos en uno de ellos—. Son las cinco bendiciones. Salud, riqueza, longevidad, amor a la virtud y una muerte natural.

—¿Sabes que significa todo eso? —preguntó ella mirándolo con admiración.

El comerciante dio una naranja a Rin.

— _Kun hee fat choy!_

Sesshomaru observó la expresión confusa de ella.

—Es un regalo de año nuevo —le explicó—. La naranja significa buena fortuna.

Con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción, Rin dio las gracias al tendero, el cual le entregó entonces un ramo de narcisos, tras lo cual juntó las manos e hizo una profunda reverencia. Rin, cargada con la naranja y las flores, se la devolvió con una leve inclinación.

—Gracias —dijo—. Muchas gracias y feliz año nuevo, señor.

El tendero mostró a Sesshomaru una ristra de paquetitos rojos.

—¿Petardos, señor?.

El otro negó con la cabeza.

—No. Vamos Rin.

—¡Ah! Hay muchas cosas aquí, que le gustaran a su señora.

—¿Y qué pone en el otro? —preguntó Rin señalando el segundo pergamino.

Sesshomaru sintió el repentino deseo de no mostrárselo, por lo que vaciló unos instantes. Rin aspiró el aroma de las flores y lo miró expectante, con la boca entreabierta y formando un atisbo de sonrisa. El comerciante asentía con la cabeza. Sesshomaru conoció otro sentimiento, vergüenza. No le gusto. Le daba vergüenza decirlo en voz alta lo que decía el pergamino. Habría preferido colgarlo donde solo él pudiera verlo, y que siguiera siendo un misterio para Rin.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó ella.

—Una frase de año nuevo.

Rin contempló el contorno del pergamino, con sus adornos pintados en dorado y ébano.

—Es bonito. Es una pena no saber lo que pone.

Samuel lo enrolló.

—Dice «amaos el uno al otro».

Rin abrió los ojos.

—Solo es un dicho —dijo Sesshomaru al tiempo que miraba hacia arriba a otras pancartas y leía unas cuantas—. «Longevidad, dicha, alegría y recompensas oficiales.». Ese tipo de cosas.

Rin volvió a hundir la nariz entre los narcisos y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—Ya veo.

Sesshomaru se sintió como si caminara sobre un abismo con los ojos vendados. Como si traspasara el borde de un acantilado pero, aun así, siguiera andando sobre el aire mientras se abría un vacío infinito a sus pies.


End file.
